


Pawns and Lords

by sirsavagethe21st



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, F/M, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 66,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirsavagethe21st/pseuds/sirsavagethe21st
Summary: Harry Potter is raised by several dark Lords. What will this mean for the brewing war? Can he cut the puppet strings?Years 1-7+AU Dark!HarryNo Slash or Bash
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologue

September 10, 1945

Nurmengard

The sun began to set on the German countryside. The wind blew ominously as if something momentous was about to happen. Gellert Grindelwald stood the gate of his fortress, admiring its strength and beauty. He heard a loud crack behind him and knew that his once brother and now enemy had arrived. "Gellert!" was the only word that Albus Dumbledore spoke as he approached the man, he thought he had known and loved.

Grindelwald turned and faced Dumbledore. The pair stared at each other, neither breaking the silence and tension that seeped the air. Albus broke the silence first. "You know why I am here my friend. Gellert, it is not too late! Please do not force me to fight you."

Gellert chuckled softly as he looked at his friend. "It is too late Albus. I have always worked for the Greater Good and will continue to as long as I live." "

Then you know what I must do." whispered Albus.

Gellert nodded slowly and with a grand motion pulled out the Elder Wand. "For the Greater Good!" he cried. The two took their stances and the duel began.

The ground was hot and cracked. The sun had hidden a long time ago and the clouds had turned dark. The two had been fighting for what seemed like an eternity to both, as they were both extremely well matched. But alas one had to fall and fate had chosen Gellert Grindelwald to do so. He fell to the ground, his wand flying into the outstretched hand of Albus Dumbledore. The Elder Wand shot sparks rejoicing in its new master. Albus looked on his friend feeling both victory and a tinge of regret.

Dumbledore approached his fallen brother and knelt next to his face. "I am sorry for what I must do," he whispered into Gellert's ear. Gellert found himself bound and raised magically from the ground. "You will remain here in Nurmengard for the rest of your days. Hopefully you will then feel remorse for your actions," said Dumbledore sadly. "Kill me Albus! I welcome Death with open arms just like the third brother!" he exclaimed weakly.   
"I could never be the one to end your life," said Dumbledore softly. With that statement, Dumbledore began to weave wards of immense power that would restrain the once mighty Grindelwald. Gellert could only watch helplessly as his former brother turned his mighty fortress into a prison for him.

After several minutes Dumbledore finished, satisfied with his handiwork. He turned to his friend, healed his wounds and levitated him into the fortress. They travelled in silence as they headed towards the dungeons. Dumbledore opened the cell with a flick of his wand and gently placed Gellert in his cell. He closed the barred door and summoned a house-elf by the name of Wheezy. He gave Wheezy instructions to make sure Gellert stayed in his cell but was to be given essentials and maybe the occasional book. He then gave Gellert a remorseful look and left.

1980

Gellert Grindelwald sat in his cell, writing a book, a memoir of sorts, that he hoped would one day be read by the public. It had been 35 years since Albus had imprisoned him in this cell. During that time Albus convinced the ICW to give him a life sentence in solitary confinement within Nurmengard. The ICW agreed and also sent several squads of guards to keep him contained.

Fortunately for him, he managed to talk the house-elf into being a companion of sorts, and was not alone in his cell. The elf was much more amicable to him after he feigned remorse for his actions. One thing led to another, and soon he went from dinky cell to a magically expanded one in which he was able to study magic. Still a cell of course, but a more comfortable one undoubtedly. He had just put the finishing touches on his book when a loud pop alerted him to the presence of one Albus Dumbledore.

"Gellert you're looking well! I see you have added another shelf of books since I last came!" said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. Grindelwald merely shook his head and laughed. As much as he despised Dumbledore for placing him in this place, he was still the only human he had contact with and of course, his only source of information. "Why are you here Albus? Have politics and teaching finally bored you enough so that you would come see an old friend?", asked Grindelwald. Albus stopped smiling and the twinkle in his eye dimmed a little. "Alas my old friend, I have come to see if you could be of assistance." Grindelwald smirked and sat back in his chair. Over the past 25 years, Albus had stopped by and asked for advice on the matter of this new self-proclaimed Dark Lord many times. Albus of course was by no means incapable of resisting this so-called Voldemort, but still nevertheless liked to ask the opinion of the smartest man he ever knew, Grindelwald.

Gellert was surprised then, when Albus began to speak about a prophecy and a chosen one.

Gellert laughed and said, "Albus you of all people know that my branch of Divination puts little stock in fickle things such as prophecies. You are likely being fooled, the prophecy is a hoax."

Albus shook his head and replied, "This is no hoax and I believe it will change the fate of the wizarding world."

Grindelwald merely laughed, and the two then made small talk until Dumbledore went on his way.

Gellert "took off" his pleasant façade and thought about what Albus had just told him. If there was indeed a "chosen one" he could be quite useful.

Suddenly he clenched his forehead as he felt a massive pain building up in his head. He fell out of his chair as he began writhing in agony. His mismatched eyes began to glow, and suddenly reality melted away as he fell into a trance.

After several minutes, he slowly got to his feet and dusted himself off. It had been a long time since he had received a vision. A sinister smile began to stretch across his face as he began storing the memory carefully in his mind through his Occlumency. The timing of the vision could not be more perfect. He had been beginning to fall apart mentally, as he felt that he had no real incentive to escape.

He chuckled softly to himself. In a few years, it would have been very possible that he would have "turned a new leaf". But this, this changed everything. The vision he saw had been short, but filled with many things. Much of it was undecipherable now, but one thing he knew for certain. There was a boy named Harry Potter, and he would be the kingmaker.

So, he then would have to escape from Nurmengard. He knew the wards of Nurmengard were formidable, as he had made them personally for his enemies. However, he also knew those same wards better than anyone. All he had to do was break down the wards and kill anything in his way. He figured he would be out by the beginning of 1981, and when he was out, the world would bow to his feet. A long missing glint returned to his eye, and he began his preparations.


	2. The Escape of Grindelwald

Nurmengard

1989

To Grindelwald's dismay breaking out of Nurmengard took far longer than expected. After months of wearing down the original wards, he found out that both Albus and the ICW had added new intricate wards. But Gellert persevered, and after several more years, he was finally ready to leave.

During those long years he worked on escaping, Albus came with the news that Harry Potter was the "chosen one". Grindelwald of course knew the boy's grandfather Fleamont and his great uncle Charlus. Both were fierce fighters who had opposed him in the first war. Gellert smirked when Albus told him that he had placed Harry Potter with his muggle relatives. Dumbledore seemed to believe that raising the wizarding world's savior with muggles was a good idea.

Gellert knew that Albus had ulterior motives for keeping the boy away from the world of magic. He had known Albus too long not to. The boy would likely be easily manipulated if Gellert were to introduce him to the gift of magic. He knew that he had to act quickly before Harry Potter was under the thumb of one Albus Dumbledore.

The time to act was now. Gellert prepared his belongings and he began his escape plan. He called for Wheezy, and with a heavy heart broke his neck immediately. Using the blood of the elf he began drawing runes on the floor of his cell. The wards silently fell, and the guards outside didn't even flinch. Gellert grinned as he felt his magic slowly become accessible again. With a wave of his hand, the cell doors burst open and the guards at the door died instantly as the massive door collapsed on them. He went through their belongings and eventually found a wand that would be serviceable. Not the elder wand he thought to himself, but one that would work for now.

He walked down the hallway and was met with a squadron of guards all with their wands pointed at him. "Freeze!", yelled the squadron leader with a tinge of fear in his voice. Gellert Grindelwald merely smirked and ended their lives with a wave of his wand. Gellert's thoughts began to wander as he strolled around his fortress. More guards came of course, but they all fell to the hand of Grindelwald. Gellert began to cackle at the sight of the massacre before him. He walked outside and breathed in the crisp mountain air for the first time in almost 45 years. He took one last look at the prison and disapparated towards Bulgaria to prepare for his search of Harry Potter.

4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey

One Year Prior (1988)

Harry Potter was quite miserable. He was currently locked in his cupboard for turning his teacher's hair blue. He had no idea how it had happened and was quite confused. He felt his face ache again, and gingerly raised his hand and touched the bruise on his face. Uncle Vernon had been quite angry with him for showing some "freakishness". To his count, this was now the third straight day that he had been locked in his "room". Suddenly the cupboard was wrenched open, and a meaty fist pulled Harry out of the darkness.

Harry winced as his eyes adjusted to the light again. "BOY!", yelled Vernon Dursley as he glared at Harry Potter. "You will be completing the list of chores that your Aunt Petunia gives you if you want to be fed tonight! You better be done by the time I get home!" Harry nodded meekly, but on the inside anger slowly began to fill him. However, he knew better than to lash out or to speak out of place. That would mean punishment.

Harry slowly limped to Aunt Petunia, took the list and he began do the housework and chores. The list that Aunt Petunia had given him would likely take the average person several days to finish, but to Harry this was a normal occurrence and he quickly went through the list. It was almost evening when Harry did the final task of washing the dishes. He was carrying the dishes towards the dishwasher when Dudley elbowed past Harry and shoved him to the floor. As expected, the dishes shatter against the floor and Harry felt a surge of both anger and fear. "Get out of my way freak.", laughed Dudley maliciously. Harry's fear vanished and all Harry felt was anger and resentment.

Then to the surprise of Harry, Dudley flew across the kitchen and hit the wall with a loud bang. "Why are you making so much noise boy!", yelled Aunt Petunia as she came down the stairs. Her face turned pale as she saw Dudley on the floor moaning in pain. "DUDLEY!" she shrieked as she ran towards her son. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DUDDERS!", screamed Petunia as she cradled the boy's bruised head. Shakily Dudley pointed a finger at Harry, before passing out.

It was at this time that Vernon came home from work. Today had not been a good day for the man, as he had just been demoted from Grunnings for "insubordination". His day did not get better when he entered his home and saw his son on the floor unconscious. "Pet I'm ho- BOY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!", yelled Vernon Dursley. Harry was still at a loss for words, as he himself did not know what had just occurred. "You're going to pay for this one, Freak!", growled Vernon as his face went from red to purple.

Harry put his hands up in defense as Vernon began raining blows on the poor boy. Harry tumbled to the floor as he felt his ribs crack and his nose break. Vernon grabbed a nearby cane and hit Harry in the head. Everything went black for Harry as fell unconscious.

Under normal circumstances the horcrux within Harry would have stayed dormant and Harry would not have known of its presence. However, these were no normal circumstances. As Harry began to die on the floor, the horcrux "awoke" as it felt its host was about to become compromised. So, it used its own magic and shot a pulse of it from inside Harry. This pulse of magic would begin the healing process of Harry Potter and would also throw Vernon Dursley across the room and knock everyone in the house unconscious.

Harry woke up the next day. He opened his eyes and saw his "family" snoring on the floor. The furniture was all over the house and was in complete disarray. Harry was bewildered as he walked around the house and saw pictures, pillows, and random trinkets littering the floor. Then he slowly began to remember the previous night. He bent over and picked up a mirror off the floor. As he gazed into the mirror, he saw his eyes flash red for the briefest of moments and then he heard a voice. "Hello Harry, my name is Tom Riddle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The chapter lengths will get longer as the story picks up in pace. :) L&R please


	3. Meeting Tom

4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey

1988

Harry's eyes widened in shock and he dropped the mirror he was holding. He could have sworn he had heard somebody talk to him. He spun around but no one was there. Harry then heard laughter and it sounded as if it were coming from within his head. "Harry only you can hear me because I am inside your head.", said Tom Riddle in an amused voice.

"Am I dreaming?" asked Harry in a shaky voice. "No Harry, let me explain some things to you." , said Tom Riddle.

So, for the next hour Tom Riddle AKA the now sentient horcrux, began explaining to Harry that magic was real and that Harry was a wizard. Tom told Harry that he was a blessing from magic (obviously untrue), who would help Harry in escaping from the Dursleys. Harry's emotions cycled from confusion, to disbelief, and finally to happiness. Harry at first thought he had finally lost it, but now he realized that he was special.

"So, Tom, will you help me learn magic?", asked Harry quietly. "Of course, Harry!", reassured Tom in a smooth voice.

Tom had originally planned to possess the body, but his protection from Lily Evans prevented him from doing so. So, he decided his best course of action was to act as Harry's mentor and friend, and rise to power through Harry until he could get his own body. It was at this moment when Vernon Dursley slowly awoke. Vernon's eyes widened dramatically as he saw his beautiful home in disarray. "BOY!", yelled Vernon, awaking both Petunia and Dudley. Harry began shaking with fear until he heard Tom whisper to him quickly.

"Listen here Uncle Vernon. I know that I'm a wizard and I will no longer be your slave.", said Harry in a slightly shaking voice. Vernon's eyes narrowed and his face purpled. "You will do as you're told boy or you'll meet the same end as your parents. Blown up and dead!"

Harry felt a surge a shock and shouted, "You told me they died in a car accident." Harry felt Tom "shift" in his subconsciousness. Vernon merely snorted and went to grab Harry. At this Tom told Harry to stick his hands out and push. Tom channeled magic through Harry and knocked Vernon unconscious for the second time this week. Petunia shrieked, "You killed him!" Harry looked at her startled, but composed himself and replied, "He's merely unconscious."

"Aunt Petunia, I will no longer tolerate the abuse you and your family have shown me." Whispered Harry. "I will be moving my things to the second bedroom and will not be doing anymore chores."

Petunia nodded quickly as she watched the boy become the very thing she feared and hated the most. "What about Vernon?", asked Petunia. "He'll wake up in a couple of hours.", said Harry without turning back.

"Was that good Tom?", asked Harry as he walked up the stairs. "That was most impressive Harry, I think you scared them extremely well.", responded Tom. And so, a bond was formed.

Tom Riddle was in a curious position. He had tried to break the protections that Lily Evans had created, but alas all his efforts were in vain. He had planned to pretend to be his friend and guide, and use him only as a pawn to further his ventures. He was very mistaken. And though he would never admit it, the boy had grown on him.

The boy reminded Tom so much of himself it was almost scary. Even the conditions of home were similar. Two powerful wizards abused and mistreated by muggles.

Tom had retained all of his memories up to that fateful Halloween. He was also able to view and retain all of Harry's memories as well. The boy was certainly a surprise.

It had been six months since he achieved sentience and had given Harry Potter a new life. Harry turned out to be extremely quick in picking up magical theory. He seemed to have a natural aptitude for small amounts of wandless magic. He was even a parselmouth. Tom's original plan to use Harry for simply a body no longer seemed wise. "A possible heir.", he thought to himself.

Harry on the other hand thought Tom was the greatest thing to ever happen to him. He was someone that he could always trust, because he was always there! Life had never been more different for Harry. After Harry used magic, the Dursley's didn't even bother him. Dudley didn't even bully him at school either. Tom had taught him so much and Harry was quite proud of himself.

"Harry! Pay attention, do you want to learn how to cast stupefy or not?"

Harry smiled and focused on the motions that Tom had taught him.

Life was good for Harry Potter.

Somewhere in Bulgaria

1989

Vinda Rosier was what one could call the Bellatrix Lestrange of Grindelwald. She was ruthless and was quite powerful as a witch. However, unlike Bellatrix, she was not insane, but rather charismatic. After 1945, she had to go into hiding for they said that Albus Dumbledore had captured her Lord Grindelwald. She knew that one day he would escape and that they would rule the world. She was in the process of researching a spell when a knock at the door startled her out of her chair. Only a small handful of people could get past those wards and even get to the door. Wand in hand she crept towards the door.

When suddenly the door opened to reveal a smirking Gellert Grindelwald.

"My dear sister Vinda, I hope you have remained faithful."

With that she fell to the floor in both awe and shock.  
"Rise Vinda, it is unbecoming of you to grovel on the floor.", said Grindelwald grasping her forearms as he helped her up.

"It is time to return to wizarding world. But first I will need you to contact your family. I am aware they are based in Great Britain?"

"Of course, my Lord. The Rosier family have remained pure in Britain since the foundation of the Sacred-28.", whispered Vinda in a reverent voice.

"To Britain we shall head then, I have most urgent business there."  
Vinda looked confused. "My Lord, shouldn't that be the last place you should go, Albus Dumb-."

"Albus Dumbledore could not stop me from escaping Nurmengard. Nor shall he detect my presence in Britain.", interjected Grindelwald. "Do not doubt my powers, Vinda it would be most unwise."

"Of course, my Lord.", said Vinda Rosier.

Grindelwald nodded and said, "But before we go, we have a few more people to visit, the Acolytes will rise again."

1989

Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore buried his face in his hand when he received the news.

"Gellert Grindelwald Escapes! 25 ICW force members dead!"

Gellert had played him again. Albus had truly believed that Gellert was on the path of redemption, but alas his silver tongue had fooled him again. "Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me.", thought Albus as the Daily Prophet showed pictures of the carnage that Gellert had left behind.

"Poor Wheezy."

Albus knew that this was all his fault. He had been far too lax with Gellert. He told himself the man he loved died years ago at Godric's Hollow. This was a monster. HE vowed to himself that he would not allow Gellert another chance to hurt others. Gellert Grindelwald had his chance.

During all of his self-disparaging, he forgot an important detail. He had told Gellert the prophecy and far too much about Harry Potter.


	4. The Takeover of Dumstrang

October 22, 1989

4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey

It had been one year since Tom Riddle and Harry Potter "met". Time passed by quickly and Harry had exceeded Tom's expectations by many levels.

"Alright Harry, try levitating those two rocks at the same time."  
Harry merely nodded and brought both hands in front of him. He closed his eyes and his brow furrowed in concentration. Slowly and surely the rocks began to rise from the floor.

"Bravo Harry!", cheered Tom as he watched his apprentice use wandless and non-verbal magic. Harry smiled as he watched the rocks slowly glide around the backyard of the Dursleys.

"Harry would you like a challenge?"  
"Of course Tom!"

"If you look to the right you'll see Dudley spying on you from that bush. Try and banish the rocks at him."

"What if I hurt him?", enquired Harry in a concerned tone. Tom sighed.

"Harry, Dudley is nothing but a bully and a rat. He should not deserve your concerns."  
Harry frowned, but slowly raised his hands again and banished the rocks at the bush. A yelp of pain and a fleeing boy told Harry that he had hit his target.

"Well done, Harry. You are definitely on the path of becoming the greatest wizard to ever live."  
Harry sat down on the ground and began to think. Harry still loved Tom and knew that they were best friends. However, he didn't like how Tom was so mean to others at times.

"Harry what's the matter?", asked Tom.

"Tom why do you hate everyone so much? Especially those without magic?" asked Harry with a frown still on his face.

Tom sighed. "Harry they're called muggles for the hundredth time, and I don't hate everyone. I like you remember?"  
Harry smiled at that. "Yes, Tom we're best friends, but you definitely hate muggles. I can almost feel you sneering at them when we seem them."  
Tom simply replied, "Harry muggles are not our friends. They fear us and would stop at nothing to kill all witches and wizards if they knew about us."

Harry merely shook his head and said, "That will be something we'll never agree on. Come on, lets practice transfiguration now."  
"Alright", replied Tom. Tom did not understand why Harry was so kind to other people. Didn't he understand that they were all unworthy of them. Tom had to admit that Harry was rubbing off on him a little. The Lord Voldemort that killed his parents would not have entertained the notion of being kind to others.

Tom sighed and knew that he would have to try harder if he were to influence Harry.

October 22, 1989

Western Russia

Gellert Grindelwald walked through the gates of Dumstrang closely followed by Vinda Rosier and Gunnar Grimson, a bounty hunter who had been part of the inner circle in the first war. Students gawked at the sight of Gellert Grindelwald and his followers. Karakoff met them at the entrance of Dumstrang.

"Karakoff I heard you were appointed headmaster of this great institution.", spoke Grindelwald as he and his companions came to a stop.  
"Grindelwald you have no place in these halls.", said Karakoff in a trembling voice.  
Grindelwald sneered and addressed the masses of students gathered there.

"Students and staff of the institute of Dumstrang. As you may already know, I am Gellert Grindelwald. I have come here for this is my home. My mark as you can see is still upon that wall.", with this Gellert gestured with his wand and the mark began to glow. The students began to shuffle their feet nervously.

Grindelwald continued, "I am here at peace and have no ill intent towards you. I consider you all my brothers and sisters, comrades that will one day change this world. I am offering you all an opportunity that must be considered. I am well aware that some of you here today, may harbor feelings of resentment towards me because of what I may have done to some of your families. For that I offer an apology, for it was never my intent to kill wizards. I see that as a waste and a disappointment. I wish for a future where we do not hide like rats because the muggles say so. I truly only desire for a future where witches and wizards can live in harmony and freely, without restraint. So today I have returned. I have escaped the bonds that once held me to offer you a choice. Join the Alliance and bring honor back to wizard kind. Join and receive rewards that you could only dream of. I can teach you magic that will make our enemies tremble in fear. Together those with magic will no longer have to hide. Together we can change the world! Are you with me?"

The courtyard rang with silence. Then a teen charged to the front of the crowd. "We must not join this madman! Remember what he has done to our families."

Vinda and Gunnar started forward prepared to strike him down. Grindelwald stopped them.

"What is your name brother?", asked Grindelwald in a calm voice.

"I am Dobromir Krum. You will pay for killing my grandfather today!" Then with that Krum shot a curse at Grindelwald. Grindelwald stopped the spell midair and began laughing.

"Little boy, you truly believed that you could end me?", said Grindelwald mockingly. Gellert flicked his wand and the spell vanished. Another flick of the wand summoned heavy chains from the ground. Krum began screaming as the chains began encircling him.  
"Listen my friends, to what I am about to say. Dobromir's grandfather was a rat. He saw my power and felt threatened. So, he reported me and got me expelled from Dumstrang. Imagine my surprise at being expelled, at the hands of one of my closest friends. He broke my trust and not long after paid for his treachery. I have no place for traitors in my brotherhood." With that he flicked his wand once more and Krum's body was completely crushed by the chains he had just conjured.

"So, brothers and sisters, who will join my brotherhood?", asked Grindelwald. After a tense moment, everyone in the courtyard including the instructors, bent their knee and swore fealty to Lord Grindelwald.

"Rejoice my friends for you are now part of an unbreakable brotherhood.", announced Grindelwald seductively.

"You are now part of the Alliance."

International Conference of Wizards (ICW)

Albus Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump watched as the many representatives whispered nervously before the start of the meeting.  
"Order! The emergency session of the ICW is now commencing!", announced Dumbledore to the council. "You were all brought here for one reason. Gellert Grindelwald has escaped Nurmengard."

The council dissolved into fearful yelling and commotion. Order was called for, but the council did not settle down until Dumbledore let off several loud noises with his wand.

"The representative of MACUSA would like to speak."

Dumbledore acknowledged him and the representative began to speak, "Fellow witches and wizards, Gellert Grindelwald is a very dangerous man. We MUST work together to solve this crisis. Cowering in fear will get us nowhere. I propose that every nation sets apart 50 law enforcement members to keep an eye out for Gellert Grindelwald."

"That is pure stupidity!"  
"As if Grindelwald could be stopped by a common auror!"

"Shut up! Just shut up man!"  
And once more the chamber dissolved into commotion and unrest.

Albus Dumbledore sighed. This was going to be a long day.

October 23, 1989

Rosier Rectory

Grindelwald walked with Vinda to the gates of her ancestral home. They had left Grimson back in Russia to help settle affairs concerning Dumstrang. A few more upstarts believed themselves more powerful than Grindelwald and had challenged him. They are now in the courtyard on display on what happens to traitors. Grindelwald shook his head at the thought of such young talent going to waste like that.

The wards accepted the two and they entered the Rosier home.  
"Vinda? Is that you?"

"Druella!", exclaimed Vinda as she saw her sister. The two embraced and began exchanging pleasantries.

"Druella I heard you are now married to Cygnus, how are you doing?"

Grindelwald cleared his throat and got their attention. "Mrs. Black, I am Gellert Grindelwald and am in need of your assistance. I realize that you are related to Dorea Black. I am in need of your blood."

Druella looked taken aback as she noticed the powerful wizard asking for her blood.  
"Why on earth would I trust you with my blood. You could ruin me completely!", exclaimed Druella in an offended manner.

Gellert merely smiled and said, "Your blood will help me find a very important person. I am willing to swear an oath that will show I mean no ill intent and will destroy your blood once I have completed my mission."

Druella looked to her sister who nodded at her. Druella looked into the eyes of Gellert Grindelwald and hesitantly agreed. After a series of insignificant events, Grindelwald obtained a vial of Druella Black's blood and set up a scrying ritual. The scrying ritual used the Black blood to find all wizards with Black blood. Harry Potter who was related to Dorea Black would be found quickly, as most of the Blacks were either dead or in Azkaban. After a tense moment the scrying ritual spat out an address.

"4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.", read Gellert aloud. He glanced over to Vinda and the two disapparated from the spot. Druella was left behind confused and startled.

The two arrived in sync in the driveway of the Dursleys. A sudden whooping and laughing attracted the attention of the two. They went around the house and saw a gang of muggles beating down a smaller boy. Gellert reached out and felt the auras of the boys. With a twirl of his wand the muggles were bound and thrown into the trees. Gellert reached down and helped the boy up.

"Hello Harry Potter, I have been searching for you."


	5. Finding Harry

October 23, 1989

4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey

Tom and Harry were in the backyard working on conjuring as Harry had grasped the basics rather quickly.

"Remember Harry, magic is all about intent. As long as you will it to happen and visualize, most magic will work."  
"I know Tom.", said Harry while rolling his eyes.

Harry concentrated and yelled, "Serpensortia!" Nothing happened and Harry looked rather disappointed. Harry then heard Tom laughing.

"Hey!", yelled Harry indignantly.

Tom replied, "Harry you do realize yelling the spell louder won't make the spell easier. Plus, you shouldn't be disappointed, you're trying to conjure a living thing wandlessly. Not many adults can do that."

Harry merely shook his head at that and grumbled under his breath.

"Alright Harry, lets try one more time and remember visualize it. Push your magic and will it to happen.", encouraged Tom.

Harry took a deep breath. He imagined a large python and felt his magic slowly churn within him. After months of wandless practice and meditation, Harry could now "feel" his magic making wandless magic far easier.

"Serpensortia!", exclaimed Harry while pushing his magic in front of him.

A large emerald snake materialized in front of him. "Hello Master.", hissed the snake.

Harry laughed, and then suddenly his legs gave out and he fell to the ground.

"Tom why am I so dizzy right now!", asked Harry in alarm.

Tom replied, "You're suffering from magical exhaustion right now. As you're still rather unexperienced with your magic right now, you're unable to control how much of it you use at a time. We should probably go back inside and lie down for a bit."  
Harry nodded and slowly got to his feet. He looked at the snake and concentrated and the snake vanished. Harry almost fell again and felt rather light-headed.

"You shouldn't have done that Harry.", scolded Tom.  
"Alright Tom lets go back inside.", agreed Harry.

Harry took a breath to gather himself then slowly began to trudge back to the house. He was so deep in thought he didn't see Dudley with his friends.

"Hey Freak, where do you think you're going!" sneered Dudley.

"Dudley, I don't want to this right now.", said Harry tiredly.

"You need to pay for what you've done to my family.", retorted Dudley angrily.

Harry backed off warily as he was in no shape to fend off Dudley and his friends.

"Where are you going Freak?", laughed Dudley.

Dudley's friends began to cheer on Dudley to attack Harry. Tom felt Harry panic and tried to calm him.

"Harry it will be okay! We just need to get out of here!"

Harry immediately began running the opposite direction. However, in his weakened state, he was unable to get away from Dudley and his friends.

Harry was pinned by the arms by two larger boys. "It's time to play Harry Hunting again boys!", yelled Dudley triumphantly. He and the other boys began raining blows on Harry.

Harry felt his recently healed ribs crack again and felt blood trickle down his face. He shut his eyes and took the blows. Then as quickly as it started, the blows stopped. Harry opened his eyes in confusion. He looked up and saw Dudley and his gang tied up and stuck in the trees. He then felt a hand help him up. He looked up at the man who helped him up. The man had pure white hair and mismatched eyes that stared into his soul.

The man's eyes shined and he said, "Hello Harry Potter, I have been searching for you."

Harry's eyes clearly showed his confusion. "Tom do you know this man?", thought Harry quickly. Before Tom could answer, the man answered, "I am Gellert Grindelwald and I offer you a proposition."

Harry took another glance at him and also the woman behind him. "Why did you help me and what do you want?"

Grindelwald smiled charmingly and said, "My dear boy, I helped you because I saw a fellow wizard in need. What I want, is to help you further your potential."

Harry's eyes widened and he asked, "You can do magic too?"

"My friend, how else would those muggles have gotten thrown into the trees?", said Grindelwald with a laugh.

Harry reddened and felt Tom mentally chastise him as well.

"But back to the point, Harry. Would you like to leave this place Harry? I bid you no harm and only wish to help you. As you may or may not know, you are rather famous in the Wizarding World and I believe together we can change that world."

Harry scrunched his face in confusion and asked, "Why would I be famous Mr. Grindelwald?"

"None of the mister business, just call me Gellert, and as for why you are famous, you are the "boy-who-lived" the vanquisher of Voldemort.", replied Grindelwald. He then went on to explain the whole boy-who-lived business and the ordeal concerning his parents to Harry.

Harry listened to all this and fell quiet. "I didn't realize my parents died for me.", he said.

Grindelwald gave him a pat on the back and said, "I am sorry for your loss, they were true heroes."

At this, Harry noticed Tom had been unnaturally quiet during this period. "Tom? Are you there?", enquired Harry.

Tom Riddle was very displeased at these turns of events. He had not anticipated Gellert Grindelwald breaking out of Nurmengard just for the boy. This only strengthened his resolve in the fact that the boy played a key role in whatever future lay ahead. His best option now was to listen and see what Grindelwald was up to. "Sorry about that Harry, this is all coming to me as a shock as well."

Gellert Grindelwald was a very perceptive person and noticed Harry's odd quiet spells. "Harry, are you okay?  
Harry looked up at the imposing man and said, "Are you truly willing to help me leave this place?"

Gellert smiled and replied, "Of course, my friend. I will take you under my wing and help you become the greatest wizard to ever live. If you wish, we can leave as soon as you want."

Harry beamed at this and said, "Let's leave right now!"

Grindelwald arched his eyebrow and said, "Are you sure you wish to leave now? Do you have any family members you wish to speak to before you leave?"  
Grindelwald of course already figured out from both the state of Harry and from the aura of the fat boy currently in the tree that Harry had been mistreated. However, he had a feeling this could be a step closer to manipulating the boy.

Harry's face clouded with anger at the mention of "family members". "I have no family here", growled Harry. Harry then went on a tangent on how the Dursleys had only mistreated him since the day he had arrived.  
Grindelwald stood quietly listening to the boy's words and grinned internally.

Once Harry finished, he turned slightly pink in embarrassment and bowed his head. "I am sorry Mist- Gellert, for going off like that."  
Grindelwald shook his head and grabbed Harry by the shoulders and said, "You must never apologize for being abused Harry. Those despicable muggles must pay for what they have done to you!"

Harry shook his head at that and said, "No sir, we should just leave them."  
Gellert saw an opportunity and pounced on it. "Harry, muggles are not your friends. Especially these people that abused you. Did you know that we wizards are forced into hiding because of muggles?"

Harry's brow furrowed in concentration and shook his head.

Grindelwald continued, "What I work towards everyday Harry, is the betterment of wizarding kind. I believe in a future where wizards do not have to hide their abilities. A future where wizarding children are not beaten out of fear and jealousy. You are not alone in that Harry. Muggles have proven time and time again to be dangerous creatures. Creatures, who are greedy and violent. Look throughout history, muggles have created technologies and weapons for the sole purpose of killing one another. They have an insatiable desire for what others have and will stop at nothing to obtain them. Together Harry, we can change the world. We can put muggles in their rightful place and we can work together, for the greater good. Now Harry, are you with me?"

Harry looked into the face of Gellert Grindelwald and said two words that would change the future of the world forever. "I am."

Grindelwald nodded in acceptance and said, "Then help me Harry. Start your path for the greater good with me right now. I have noticed you are currently magically depleted. I will cast a charm that will boost your magic so that you will have the strength to do a simple task. You and I will burn this entire neighborhood to the ground."  
Harry's face paled and his eyes opened in shock. But as quickly as that happened, he composed himself. "What must I do?", asked Harry with conviction.

Grindelwald face shined with approval. He said, "The spell I will be teaching you is fiendfyre. I will give you my wand and we will cast the spell together. This is a very dangerous spell, but it will be quite safe for I am here with you." Grindelwald cast the charm on Harry then held the wand out to him.  
Tom was watching all this curiously as he noticed Grindelwald had convinced Harry in 30 minutes what he could not in a year.

Harry reached out and grasped the wand together with Grindelwald. "Now Harry, channel the hatred you feel for the muggles. I want you to visualize this disgusting place in flames.", ordered Grindelwald.

Harry nodded and by an unspoken word, the two simultaneously shouted, "FIENDFYRE". Flaming magical creatures burst out of the wand as the two powerful wizards channeled their magic. The sunny suburban neighborhood burst into flames and erupted in screaming and chaos. Gellert laughed at the spectacle. He was quite impressed with the Potter boy casting fiendfyre on his first try. Of course, he had helped him, but it was still most impressive.

Harry was both shocked and pleased with the outcome of the spell. He had channeled all the rage and spite he had felt for the Dursleys into the spell and the spell responded. Harry watched as fiery dragon eviscerated the house, he had lived in for the last ten years. He watched as a chimaera chased down Aunt Petunia and turned her to ashes. He felt no regret as he watched the rest of the Dursleys burn. A small smile tugged at his lips.  
This was a sight that should've shaken a normal ten-year-old to the core. But Harry was not normal. Years of physical and psychological abuse had changed him.

As the neighborhood burned and the people died, Gellert watched the boy. Harry seemed to show little remorse. "The attack by his cousin must have been the last straw.", he thought to himself. Then suddenly Harry pitched forward and passed out to magical exhaustion. Gellert nodded to Vinda, grabbed Harry and the trio disapparated, leaving Little Whinging to burn.

Headmaster's Office of Hogwarts

Same Time

Albus Dumbledore was having an interesting discussion with Severus Snape.

"Severus, as you know Harry Potter will be attending Hogwarts next year."

Snape sneered and replied, "Probably will be as arrogant as his father."

Dumbledore smiled at the antics of his Potions Master and was about to reply when he saw one of the many instruments on his desk suddenly hiss and break. Dumbledore stood up in alarm.

"Severus the wards around Harry's home has collapsed!", shouted Dumbledore.

Snape's eyes widened with surprise then his features became unreadable.

Dumbledore then said, "I must go at once, Severus."

Snape nodded and watched as Dumbledore call for Fawkes and disappear from sight.

Dumbledore arrived in Little Whinging and almost died immediately. Dumbledore saw the dark flames consume the neighborhood. He raised his wand and began to extinguish the fire. After several minutes, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of water dripping on the ground. Dumbledore quickly made his way to the Dursley home and let out a noise of despair as he saw the ashes of the house. Tears ran down the face of the elderly man as he tried to find any trace of the boy. After several hours of searching, he concluded that the flames had completely consumed the boy.

Albus Dumbledore fell to his knees as he began to weep for Harry Potter.


	6. The Ritual

October 30, 1989

Dumstrang Infirmary

Harry woke up in a large white room. He saw he was in what looked like a hospital room. Harry heard the door open and looked up to see Gellert Grindelwald enter the room.

"How are you feeling Harry?", asked Grindelwald.

"Much better now, sir. I'm not sure what happened. I've never passed out while using magic before.", replied Harry with a frown.

Grindelwald looked at Harry and then replied, "You Harry suffered from magical exhaustion. Magical exhaustion is when your body can no longer handle the stress that comes with using a powerful spell or too many spells repeatedly. Every wizard has the same "base" amount of magic in them that makes them able to use magic. Magic is everywhere and is manipulated by wizards. However, what differentiates powerful wizards from ordinary ones, is their will and how susceptible their body is to magic."

Harry frowned and asked, "Does this mean I'm an ordinary wizard?"  
Grindelwald laughed and said, "No, no Harry. Not many people your age can do the magic you displayed a week ago. You have shown to be quite good at magic by simply wielding Fiendfyre. To do that you must have immense willpower and the ability to channel your emotions. You did that. However, it simply happens that your body has never channeled so much magic before. I believe you will become of the greatest wizards in history."  
Harry paused and processed the information he had been given.

"Wait I have been unconscious for a week?", exclaimed Harry.

"That is correct Harry, and during your time in the infirmary, I found something quite unusual about you.", responded Grindelwald.

Harry shifted nervously on the bed and asked, "What is wrong with me sir."  
Grindelwald stared at Harry then replied, "Have you noticed that your friend Tom has been quiet for some time?"

Harry stood up in his bed and mentally screamed, "TOM!"

"What have you done to him?", enquired Harry angrily.  
Grindelwald merely looked at him calmly and replied, "Harry did you know you were hosting the soul fragment of a serial killer who happened to also murder have murdered your parents?"  
Harry froze at that and stared at Grindelwald.

"You see Harry, the man who killed your parents was a mad man by the name of Lord Voldemort or formerly known as Tom Riddle. I noticed you would pause at odd spots when we first met and had my resident legilimency master peer in your head while you were asleep." Seeing Harry about to protest at that, Grindelwald continued on by saying, "Do not worry Harry. You'll meet her soon enough so that you can protect yourself mentally in the future." Harry stopped and sat back down on the bed.

Grindelwald continued, "After some research on my part, I figured out that you had the soul fragment of Lord Voldemort in your head. To remove it I had to either kill you or place you in a very specific ritual that can be very beneficial on your part. For now, I have merely placed a spell on "Tom", so that he cannot interfere while I talk to you."

Harry still looked appalled at the fact that his best friend was a madman, and that somebody had looked through his mind while he had been unconscious.

"How can I trust you?", asked Harry angrily. "I don't even know you that well."  
Grindelwald looked at Harry calmly and replied, "I am Gellert Grindelwald as you already know. I am one of the most powerful wizards of all time. I lead a group of people who believe that wizards should be ruling the world and not hiding from muggles. They have called me evil for what I have done and believe, but I do not murder for fun, nor do I terrorize people like your "friend" Tom did. I believe in a cause and do everything for the Great Good. You may wonder why I have such an interest in you, and that is simple. I saw a like-minded wizard who was being victimized by muggles and wished to help. I know that if we work together no one could stop us. I only wish to help you."

Harry looked at Grindelwald, still slightly angry. After a moment, Harry took a breath and asked, "What is this ritual?"

Grindelwald smiled and said, "Come this way and I will show you."

The two travelled through Dumstrang and arrived at a closed door.

Grindelwald stopped Harry and said, "Now Harry, the ritual that I am about to show you will allow you to control the magic that is within you. As I said earlier, all witches and wizards have magic within them. When you are younger that magic is wild and very difficult to control. As you grow older the magic matures and becomes more susceptible to use. The ritual will cause the magic within in you to mature now, allowing you to use magic as if you were an adult. Although it will not be instantaneous, the process will be much faster for you, allowing you to be the strongest among your peers."

Harry's eyes narrowed and he asked, "What's the catch?"

Grindelwald smiled and nodded in approval. "Very good Harry. It is wise to learn now that everything has a price. The reason this ritual is not used and is banned by the ICW is that you must destroy part of your soul to do it."  
Harry looked appalled and exclaimed, "Hell no. Why the bloody hell would I want to do that?"  
Grindelwald said, "Lucky for you, you don't have to do that. If you proceed with the ritual, you will be destroying the soul fragment that is currently lodged in your scar. Lord Voldemort will be losing a part of his soul not you."

Harry looked at Grindelwald with concern, "What will happen to Tom?"

Grindelwald frowned slightly and replied, "I am not entirely sure. Most likely, the fragment would be destroyed, similar to what would happen if a horcrux was destroyed. It is also possible that the soul fragment will join the original soul."

Harry looked contemplative. "Tom had been a good friend and even taught me magic.", thought Harry. "But if what Gellert says is true, he is a madman and is possibly using me."  
Harry looked up to Grindelwald and said, "Let's do it."

Tom Riddle was having a terrible week. A year's worth of manipulation was wasted.

"Harry had been coming along nicely, and with a few more nudges, he would've been the perfect pawn to his return to the wizarding world.", thought Tom to himself.

If it weren't for blasted Gellert Grindelwald. Grindelwald had seen that he was a horcrux and had even silenced him! Now there was a good chance that he would be destroyed forever. This was not good.

Grindelwald and Harry entered the ritual room. It was a large circular room. Harry looked at the ground and saw many foreign runes scattered across the floor in a circular pattern. Grindelwald led him to the center of the room and sat him upon a large rock.

Grindelwald looked Harry in the eye and said, "Harry, this ritual will make you more sensitive to magic and will mature the magic within you. This will allow you to use it and feel for it far better than the average wizard. However, the process of the soul fragment being removed will likely be quite painful, are you sure you wish to do this?"

Harry put on a brave face and nodded. Grindelwald gave him a reassuring nod and went to the edge of the rune circle.  
Grindelwald waved his wand once and the runes glowed as they were activated. The charm that had silenced Tom fell off.

Tom immediately began pleading to Harry, "Harry! This is a trick! You must not do this! If I die, you'll die too!"

Harry's features went blank as he began to converse with Tom, "Tom you have betrayed me and killed my parents! I want nothing to do with you!"  
Tom replied, "Harry if you choose this path you will make an enemy out of Lord Voldemort!"  
Harry smirked and said, "So be it."

Grindelwald began chanting and the runes around the room grew brighter and brighter. Harry felt pain starting to come from his scar. The pain intensified as Grindelwald's chants grew louder and louder. Harry screamed as his body began to convulse and change. He felt a hot liquid began to pour from his scar. Harry felt pain rack his body and then the world turned black.

November 6, 1989

Dumstrang infirmary

Harry awoke to the sound of metal clattering against the floor. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in the infirmary. He rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses, when he saw another boy. The boy was tall and thin with very thick eyebrows. He saw the boy scowl as he began to pick up a bucket off the floor.

"Who are you?", asked Harry curiously.

"I am Viktor Krum.", replied the boy crossly. The boy picked up the bucket and left the room without another word. Harry sat there confused, when he saw Grindelwald stride into the room.  
"Harry, how are you feeling?"  
"I feel amazing!", said Harry with a smile.

"You grew several inches and all your previous injuries have been completely healed. I noticed there were quite a few of those.", added Grindelwald darkly.

Harry face also turned dark for a second. He felt his face heat up as he remembered all the things the Dursleys had done to him. He didn't notice that the various items in the room began to float.

Grindelwald watched this all with an air of satisfaction.

Grindelwald laughed and said, "Harry, why don't you calm down and make sure nothing gets broken."

Harry looked up, saw the floating items and looked sheepish.  
"Sorry about that", Harry said as the items returned to their original places. Harry then remembered the surly boy who had been cleaning the infirmary when he had woken up.

"Sir, who was the boy that was cleaning the room when I woke up?", asked Harry curiously.

Grindelwald frowned and said, "That was Viktor Krum, he is fine young man who came from an unfortunate past. Luckily for him, I do not hold the sins of his family against him and have decided to allow him to be a ward of the school."

Harry nodded and was going to ask another question when Grindelwald suddenly cut him off.

"Now is not the time Harry. We have a very busy scheduled today and there will be a time for questions later."  
Harry perked up in curiosity and asked, "What are we doing today sir?"

"Today, is the day you will get your first wand."

Gregorovitch's Wands

Harry and Grindelwald apparated in front of the old man's shop.

"Wow that was uncomfortable!", exclaimed Harry.

Grindelwald smirked and replied, "You'll get used to it."  
They opened the door and Harry was in awe at the sheer number of wands that were in the store.

Gregorovitch walked up to Grindelwald and bowed. "Lord Grindelwald, I am at your service. As you have requested, I have opened my store one last time for Mr. Potter over here."

Grindelwald nodded in acceptance and handed Gregorovitch a small bag. "A reward for your loyalty, may it never waver."  
Harry watched all this curiously, wondering what was in the bag.

Gregorovitch stashed the small bag away, and looked at Harry. "What's your wand hand Mr. Potter?"  
Harry looked at him in confusion and replied, "I guess I am right-handed sir."

Then Gregorovitch handed him a wand and told him to try it. Harry waved it and nothing happened. The process repeated for quite some time. "Do not fret Mr. Potter", said Gregorovitch. "You must always remember; the wand chooses the wizard. Some crafters make personalized wands for their customers. They are idiots. It may save time, but the wand chooses the wizard. Mr. Potter you will do good to remember that." Then finally he found a match.

Gregorovitch looked at Harry curiously as Harry made golden sparks erupt from the tip of an ebony wand. "That wand is the closest replica I could get to the Elder Wand. It is made of Elder wood, with a basilisk eye string. It is the only basilisk core wand I have ever made. It is quite powerful, and I doubt it will serve anyone other than you. I expect great things from you Mr. Potter.", said Gregorovitch.

Harry looked at the old man unsure of what to say. Then the two thanked Gregorovitch for the wand, and the two returned to Dumstrang.

"Very interesting wand, you received Harry.", said Grindelwald as they walked up the steps of Dumstrang.  
Harry smiled and said, "I hope I can live up to your expectations sir."  
Grindelwald looked at Harry and smiled. "Of that I have no doubt. But let us see what you can do with that wand of yours." Grindelwald then led Harry into a large room. A woman that looked vaguely familiar stood at the center of the room.  
"Harry this is Vinda Rosier, and she is my chief lieutenant. You may recognize her, because she was there when we rescued you from those horrid muggles. She will be instructing your duels, until you can defeat her. I of course, will supplement your learning, but she will be your primary tutor."  
Harry waved at Vinda and Vinda smiled back.

Grindelwald began walking out the room and said, "I will be back in an hour or two. Try not to kill each other."

Vinda looked at Harry and unexpectedly shot a curse at him. Harry barely got out of the way and looked at Vinda in anger. "Hey! What was that!"  
"The first thing you must learn young one, is that you must always be prepared.", Vinda said as she smiled predatorially. "Now Harry, how many curses has Lord Voldemort taught you?"

Flashback

"Alright Tom, what are we learning today."

"Today Harry, I believe you should learn some defensive spells."  
"Like the stunning spell?"

Tom laughed at the naivety of the young Harry Potter.  
"No Harry, in the real world, a time will come when you will need to do more than just stun your enemy. Now right now, you don't have a wand so it will be far too difficult to cast these spells. However, you can memorize the incantations and the movements so that when the time is right, we can cast terror in the hearts of our enemies."  
Harry got to work memorizing the various incantations and their appropriate wand movements.  
"Don't forget Harry, you must want to hurt your opponent for these to work."  
Harry frowned and said, "I guess I'll never use these then."  
Tom laughed and said, "I doubt that very much my friend."

Flashback ends

"Stupefy!", yelled Harry. Vinda batted it away and laughed. "Come on Harry, I know you know more powerful spells then that!"

"Impedimenta!", yelled Harry. Vinda batted this away as well.

Harry's irritation grew. For the next ten minutes every non-lethal spell that Harry cast was either dodged or redirected.

Vinda continued to taunt Harry. "Is that all you got little boy?"  
"Diffindo!", screamed Harry. The spell rocketed towards the laughing Vinda Rosier and barely nicked her chin. "That's more like it, Harry!"  
Harry looked on with frustration. Harry then steadied himself and yelled, "Sectumsempra!"

Vinda looked pleased as the dark spell soared towards her. She flicked it away and retaliated for the first time. Harry fell to the ground as Vinda cast her non-verbal stunning spell.

"Well Harry, I believe there is quite a bit of room for improvement.", said Vinda Rosier with a smirk. "Luckily for us, we have about a year to get you good."  
Harry groaned and rolled over on the floor.

Later that night

Dumstrang Meeting Room

The room had a large rectangular table in it. Gellert Grindelwald sat at the head of the table. The table had several witches and wizards sitting at it.  
Gellert Grindelwald stood and addressed the members at the table. "Greetings my brothers and sisters. I have gathered you all here to make sure our goals and loyalties are on the same page. Grimmson, how are our preparations going?

Grimmson replied, "The entire school is under our control. Karakoff has renounced ties to Voldemort and is firmly on our side. Every student and faculty member has sworn a basic loyalty oath to our cause. There were a few rebels, but they were quickly dealt with. But sir if I may, why did we come to Dumstrang first? Wasn't it a risk to go after such a large school?"  
Grindelwald looked coldly at Grimmson before responding. "Do not doubt me again Grimmson, I will let it pass this once. Do not forget your place. As for why I decided to secure Dumstrang first, there was something very important to me here. As you may or may not know my friends, I was once the wielder of the Elder Wand, and once a man wields the Deathstick, all other wands become essentially useless. Their allegiance is half-hearted at best. I was fortunate to escape Nurmengard with the twig I took from the guard. The only other wand that I could use properly was my first wand. My first wand was taken from me when I was expelled from Dumstrang. Fortunately, here in Dumstrang the wands that are confiscated are not snapped, but merely stored away. So, to make it clear for you Grimmson, I came here foremost for my wand. The fact that the school came so easily to me was both unexpected and a blessing. You have done well in securing the school, but do not question my decisions again. "

Gunnar Grimmson nodded nervously and silence fell on the room.

Grindelwald broke the silence and resumed the meeting. "Now, Kjellberg give me your report on our current allies in the ICW."

The meeting went on through the night. At the meetings end, Grindelwald called out, "Vinda, Queenie, stay back please." The rest of the inner circle of Grindelwald exited the room and the three remained.  
Gellert addressed Vinda first, "What was your impression of young Harry?"  
Vinda responded, "He is most talented. At first, he held back and used weak spells as if he were afraid to hurt me. Then as the day went on, he showed a curious arsenal of spells. Voldemort obviously taught him a few things. He shows great promise."

Gellert Grindelwald smiled at this.

"Make sure to teach the boy well. If he continues to show promise, he may end up as my protégé. Do not forget that he plays a vital role in both the upcoming wars and in that of securing a power base in Great Britain."  
He then turned to Queenie, "You will make sure that the boy becomes proficient in the art of occlumency before we have to send him off to Hogwarts. It would be detrimental to our cause if someone were to peer into his mind."  
Queenie Goldstein smiled and nodded.

Grindelwald grinned internally; everything was going to plan.

Same Day

Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore had been inconsolable for the past couple of weeks. He was unsure as what to do. He mourned for James and Lily's child. "I have failed you.", he whispered softly.

He looked around at the mounting paperwork that surrounded his desk. He hadn't told anyone what had happened other than Severus. He still remembered the look on Severus's face when he heard that Harry Potter was dead. He refused to see anyone else after that look.

He would have to tell the people of Magical Britain that Harry Potter was dead and he did not look forward to doing that. He then heard a noise as he saw the Quill of Admittance begin to scribble into the large book that recorded the names of every student that was to be admitted into Hogwarts every year. With a stroke of inspiration, he summoned the book and began searching the name of Harry Potter. When he saw that the name was not crossed out, he rejoiced, Harry Potter was not dead. Years fell off Albus Dumbledore's face as he saw that the boy-who-lived was not dead! The twinkle that had been missing from his eye the past couple weeks returned.

Fawkes began to sing as he saw happiness in his companion again. Albus then began to think, if Harry isn't dead, where was he.

Albus hurried over to the floo and called for Snape. The two had some searching to do.


	7. The Malfoys

January 1, 1991

Headmaster's Office Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore had hit another dead end. Another new year, and still no trace of Harry Potter. For the past year, he and his many associates had been searching for Harry Potter, but it was as if he did not exist. He and Severus had done extensive searching in both the magical and muggle worlds respectively. The only clues they had was the fact that Harry had been seen the day before the fire at his public school. The magical book in his office also confirmed the fact that Harry was still alive.

The only possible options were that Harry had been kidnapped, or that he had been away on that day and was now wandering muggle London.

Dumbledore frowned as he remembered the powerful fiendfyre that had swept the neighborhood. The enchanted flames had confirmed his theory that someone else had either captured Harry or that someone was still looking for him

Dumbledore sighed and looked at the book once more. Harry was indeed still alive.

A knock at the door snapped him out of his thoughts. "Come in.", said Dumbledore wearily.

Dumbledore looked up and saw the scowling face of Severus Snape.

"Any new leads?", inquired Dumbledore.

Severus took a seat and replied, "The boy has not been taken by any of the prominent Death Eater families. I doubt that the boy is currently in trouble. I am sure that the spoiled brat is safe and just ran away from home. No doubt he is off safe at a friend's home. At worst, we can wait till we send out Hogwarts letters and follow whatever address that is written on the letter. He is wasting our time and has given us unneeded stress."

Dumbledore looked disappointingly at Snape's dislike at Harry Potter, but acknowledged that they would have to wait for the boy to receive his letter.

He put his hands in his face and hoped that Harry Potter was indeed safe.

January 27, 1991

Dumstrang Dueling Pit

It had been a little over a year since Harry had officially joined Grindelwald. He had spent his time at Dumstrang, learning from the faculty, and his private lessons with Vinda and Queenie. Gellert had yet to give him true lessons yet, but that could change today.  
Harry gritted his teeth in determination. Gellert had promised that if Harry could win the annual Dumstrang dueling tournament, that he would personally tutor Harry until he went to Hogwarts.

Harry's opponent stood across from him wand at ready. The third-year student sneered at the smaller Harry Potter.

Although Harry had been in Dumstrang for the past year, only a small handful of people had actually seen him in action. Vinda sat next to Grindelwald as they watched Harry prepare for the duel. Vinda smiled as she saw Harry nod at her from his spot. Harry had improved to a level that both she and Gellert had not expected.

Harry had shown to have a natural aptitude for dueling and had quickly gotten very good at it. His early proficiency in wandless magic only helped him under the tutelage of Vinda. Vinda quickly found out that Harry's time with Voldemort had not been wasted. Although he had only beat her on a few occasions, that was still something to be quite proud of. She smiled as she saw her little protégé smirk confidentially at the older boy.

The official for the match had the two students bow, set off a blast with his wand and the duel began.

There were no restrictions for the dueling tournament, other than the unforgivable curses.

"Impedimenta!", yelled the third-year boy.

Harry nimbly sidestepped and shot a spell chain at the older student. "Reducto, Expelliarmus, Diffindo!"

The older boy could not dodge all the spells and was knocked off his feet by the reductor curse. The audience politely applauded Harry and med-wizards helped the loser of the duel to the infirmary. Harry continued to defeat older students as the tournament went on. After some time, the final duel arrived.

Harry bowed respectfully to the head boy, and the head boy in turn bowed back. Luther Dolohov was the head boy for Dumstrang this year. He like his father was very talented with his wand, but unlike his father was relatively sane and supported Grindelwald's ideals rather than Voldemort's.

"You ready to lose Potter?", taunted Dolohov playfully.

Harry merely smirked and replied, "Come and get me."  
The official set a blast off with his wand and the two began dueling. Dolohov opened up with multiple non-verbal curses that rang loudly when they connected with Harry's shield. Harry narrowed his eyes and responded with several non-verbal cutting curses of his own. The audience exclaimed in surprise at the sight of a ten-year-old using non-verbal curses. This faded rather quickly as Dolohov began an onslaught of curses on the younger boy. The jets of light raced toward Harry, but Harry sidestepped his way to safety. "Sectumsempra!", shouted Harry. Dolohov's eyes widened in surprise when the curse broke his shield and made mild cuts in his chest.

Dolohov cursed as a barrage of stunners raced towards him. With blood running down his chest he tried a shield again and this time it held. Dolohov gritted his teeth and summoned several enchanted cobras to attack Harry. Dolohov was in for a surprise again, when Harry smiled and began speaking parseltongue.

Dolohov quickly moved and vanished the cobras when he saw that Harry was no longer in front of him. He turned around and was met with a wandless stunner to the head.

Harry helped the older boy up and winked at him, "Maybe next time."

Dolohov dusted himself up and laughed. "Where did you learn that cutting spell, and do you mind healing me? I'm still bleeding you idiot."

Harry waved his wands over the wounds and whispered the counter curse. "The spell was taught to me by a guy who taught me most of the curses I know. As far as I am aware someone, he used to know created the spell."  
Dolohov shrugged and headed off to his friends awaiting him at the end of the platform.

Harry turned and saw Grindelwald and Vinda approach him.

"Harry you did so good my dear! That display of parseltongue was quite amusing.", exclaimed Vinda as she tousled Harry's unruly hair.

Harry hugged her back and looked at Grindelwald.

"Gellert, does this mean you'll teach me now?", asked Harry.

"I believe so.", replied Grindelwald.

Gellert then smiled evilly. "Let's see how you do against some real competition. Dueling position Harry!"

Harry quickly got in his stance and shot off several curses of differing variance at Grindelwald.

Harry's mouth dropped, when he saw Grindelwald flick his wand and all the curses turned on Harry. Harry hit the floor and watched the curses fly over his head. He then watched as Grindelwald make several complex motions and saw a huge wave of water rushing towards him. Harry tried to shield, but got swept off his feet losing his wand in the process.

Harry groaned as he heard Vinda laugh and Gellert shake his head in amusement.

"I believe, that you still have a long way to go Harry."

February 3, 1991

Dumstrang Commons

A lot had changed since Harry had left Privet Drive. Gone was the naïve boy who believed he was a waste and a freak. In its place was a more confident and powerful individual. Several weeks after he had arrived at Dumstrang, Grindelwald met with him and told him what the plans were concerning the future.

Flashback

Harry and Gellert sat in a private meeting room at Dumstrang.

"Harry how does your magical training go with Vinda?"  
Harry smiled and began listing how everything was going great and amazing. Harry stopped rambling when he saw Grindelwald frown.

"Is something wrong sir?", asked Harry nervously.

Grindelwald looked at Harry inquisitively and began speaking.

"Harry, I am most sorry but I have several important things to tell you. When your parents died the person, who put you with those muggles was a powerful man by the name of Albus Dumbledore. Now that man is the headmaster of the school you will begin attending in August.

Harry interjected, "Why do I have to go to Hogwarts Gellert? Can't I stay in Dumstrang and learn with the rest of my friends here?  
Grindelwald shook his head. "Harry, Dumbledore is a powerful man and currently does not know where you are. If he were to know that I had consorted with you, there is no doubt in my mind that he would wipe your memory and use you like a pawn."  
Harry paled at this. "But why do I have to go to Hogwarts? I like learning with you and Vinda."

Grindelwald looked at Harry and said, "Harry your entire family has gone to Hogwarts. You will see me and Vinda over the summer and winter breaks. You going to Hogwarts will also be very beneficial for you and me. You will be playing a very crucial role there."  
Harry perked up at the new development.

"What will I be doing?", asked Harry hopefully.

"Your years in Hogwarts will allow us to create a power base in Britain. I was unable to do this in the previous war, but with you there you will be making a very important contribution to our cause. Your goal will be to make allies there and if possible, convert people over to our side. However, to do this you will be needing additional lessons."  
Harry perked up at the sound of more lessons. "What will I be learning sir? Darker magics? Rituals?

Grindelwald shook his head, "Manners. That is what you will learn."  
"What!", shouted Harry. "I have great manners. That is stupid."  
"You have made my point.", responded Grindelwald. "You Harry are the heir to the Potter family. Over in Britain, blood purity is deeply ingrained in their culture. As you may or may not know, we with magic mature far quicker than muggles. Although you are 10 right now, most of your age likely are mentally aged around 15 or so. You were not raised in the wizarding world, and so lack the many mannerisms and the knowledge that many others your age know." Gellert frowned and continued, "You also lack much mental discipline, and wear your emotions on your sleeve. This must be rectified. For this you will be taught occlumency."  
Harry looked ashamed at first and then steeled his face with resolve.

"What must I do sir?"  
Gellert looked pleased at this. "Vinda is a member of the sacred-twenty-eight. She will be helping you with many social cues and customs you are unaware of. She will also be giving you information of the Wizengamot and other political matters that you need to be well-informed in. However, a different teacher will be necessary for occlumency. She is waiting outside the door. Go and usher her in."

And that was how Harry met Queenie Goldstein.

End of Flashback

Queenie turned out to be a very interesting person. Her lessons were quite intriguing and Harry developed relatively strong occlumency shields over time. Harry was quite embarrassed when he first met her and she had "read" his mind. That was something Harry quickly wanted to rectify.

The pureblood lessons were quite tedious and boring. However, Harry picked up the mannerisms rather quickly. At first, he had been rather shy and nervous when speaking with new people. However, after receiving several confidence boosts from his teachers, he turned out to be a rather charismatic speaker and person overall. It didn't hurt that he spent most of his time around one of the greatest speakers of all time in, Grindelwald.

Harry yawned and cast the tempus charm. He noticed it was time for another "pure-blood etiquette class" and headed over to Vinda's room.

"Hello Harry. I believe I have a rather interesting lesson for you today.", greeted Vinda.

Harry raised his eyebrow skeptically. "No lessons have been interesting for this class Vinda. You remember when you told me dancing would be fun? That was a month of torture."

Vinda laughed at Harry's remarks. "Today is different Harry. Today we will be looking at your family and possible alliances you should make."  
Harry sat down and began taking notes on Vinda's lecture.

"As you know Harry, you are a Potter. As a Potter you have a seat in the Wizengamot, but are not a member of the Sacred-28. As a Potter you will have a certain level of prestige as you are quite wealthy thanks to the works of your grandfather. However, on top of being a Potter, you also have several ties to the Black family. This is obviously through Dorea Black. But while I was doing some research, I found out that your godfather was one Sirius Black. As of right now he is the last remaining male member of the Black family, due to the recent passing of both Pollux and Cygnus Black."

Harry shook his head in confusion. "I thought Sirius Black betrayed my parents. How was he my godfather then? Aren't there some rituals to become a magical godfather?"  
Vinda nodded in affirmation. "Through some of our British connections, we discovered that Sirius Black has been thrown into Azkaban without a trial."  
Harry looked at Vinda in surprise. "What's he still doing in there then? Why don't we get him out?"  
Vinda rebuked him, "Harry you do realize Lord Grindelwald has only been out of Nurmengard for a couple of years. We currently do not have any political sway in the British Wizengamot. We are lucky to even have any connections in Britain at the moment."

"Who's our informant?", asked Harry curiously.

Vinda smiled and said mysteriously, "You'll find out soon."

April 5, 1991

Harry's room in Dumstrang

Harry sat on his bed reading the morning newspaper. "GELLERT GRINDELWALD DEAD! ALBUS DUMBLEDORE FINDS THE BONES, CONFIRMS DEATH!"

Harry rolled his eyes and recalled the previous day.

Flashback

Gellert Grindelwald and Harry walked into the Black Forest in Germany.

"Sir what are we doing here?", asked Harry as he looked warily at the looming trees.

Grindelwald continued to walk until they reached a clearing. "Harry, this is a ritual circle that only Albus Dumbledore and I are aware of. Tonight, we will be faking my death."

Harry recoiled in surprised. "How will we do that sir?"

Grindelwald slowly pulled his wand out. "I will be removing all of the bones from my body."  
Harry looked at Grindelwald in confusion. "You're going to remove all the bones from your body?"  
Grindelwald tilted his head and looked at Harry. "Are you deaf Harry, yes I will pull out my bones one by one. Your mission here is to administer the instant skele-gro that I have specifically brewed for this purpose."  
Harry looked disgusted but pulled the potion from his pocket.

Gellert Grindelwald walked to the center of the circle and sat down. He then brandished his wand, and with a whispered spell, both of his femurs appeared in front of him. His legs looked odd and rubbery. Grindelwald gestured to the gaping Harry Potter.

"Stop staring and pass me the bottle."

The process repeated with Grindelwald slowly and methodically removing all of his bones and regrowing them immediately afterwards. There were some difficult moments, such as when he removed his skull, but Grindelwald was prepared and showed a deep prowess for the healing arts, something that had surprised Harry.

After 30 minutes of removing and regrowing bones, a complete skeleton lay before the two wizards.  
Harry addressed Grindelwald, "Did that not hurt sir?"

Grindelwald looked at the potion with distaste, "It was both vile and excruciating. However, this should cause our enemies to focus their attentions elsewhere."

Grindelwald then began tracing random runes into the ground. He muttered several spells, and suddenly the skeleton erupted in flames. Grindelwald then ran towards Harry.

"Quickly now Harry, I have no doubt that Dumbledore will arrive shortly. I have triggered several proximity wards. We must leave now."  
With that, Harry grabbed Grindelwald's arm and the duo disapparated.

The two reappeared at the gates of Dumstrang.

"What will happen now sir?", asked Harry, shaking his head from the discomfort associated with apparition.

Grindelwald smiled and replied, "Once Dumbledore finds my skeleton, he will undoubtedly believe that I attempted a ritual to gain some sort of powers. He will then see that the ritual failed and that my bones were all that were left. Then the wizarding world will be informed, and our organization will continue to grow, but in secret.

End of Flashback

Harry laughed at the memory and began heading down to the courtyard where Grindelwald would be addressing the Dumstrang students.

April 13, 1991

Malfoy Manor

Abraxas Malfoy stared at the letter that had just arrived in disbelief.

Dear Abraxas,

My dear friend, it has been quite some time since we have last seen each other. I was quite disappointed when I received news that your heir Lucius was caught up in the entire mess surrounding that madman Voldemort. I had hoped you would have recognized an incompetent madman and dissuaded your son from joining the "Death Eaters". Now for one who had claimed to be a devout follower of mine, you have disappointed me quite a lot. Allowing much of the Malfoy fortune to go into Voldemort's war effort, and tarnishing the proud Malfoy name in the process was quite foolish of you, dear friend. However, I will allow for this mistake to be overlooked just this once as I have also found out that you currently have dragon pox and are on death's doorstep.

In case you have not figured it out by now, it is I Gellert Grindelwald writing this letter to you. I am sure by now that you have received news that I am dead. I can assure you that Death has not taken me yet. However, I believe the same cannot be said about you soon.

Dragon pox will undoubtedly claim your life very soon, due to your age. However, I am now offering you both a chance to redeem yourself and to live. You have two options. You can disregard this letter and die. Or, you can remain true to the cause that you swore your eternal loyalty to. Times are changing and my heir and I will be changing the course of history forever. If you choose to return to our cause, I will greet you with open arms and heal you of your sickness permanently. Enclosed in the envelope, is a temporary cure for your ailment. It will wear off in about two months' time. If you accept the generous offer that I have given you, send a letter to Dumstrang. The letter should contain an invitation to your home for the summer holidays. Should you refuse the generous offer I have given you, take the cure and live out the remaining two months knowing that I will destroy the Malfoy name and kill all of its members.

I expect you to make the correct decision.

Your leader,

Gellert Grindelwald.

Abraxas picked up the envelope and pulled out the tiny vial. To his knowledge there was no cure for dragon pox, but with Lord Grindelwald anything was possible. He downed the potion in one shot. He immediately saw the green tinge in his skin disappear. He grinned as his breathing was no longer labored.

"Dobby!", called Abraxas.

Dobby popped into the room and looked at Abraxas in awe.

"Sirs yous is healed!", cried Dobby.

"Silence elf. Tell my son to come to my room immediately."  
Dobby bowed and popped away.

Abraxas got out of his bed and went over to his desk. He pulled out his wand and waved it over a piece of parchment. He whistled for his owl. The large owl came immediately.

"To the Dumstrang academy, as quickly as possible."  
The owl took off immediately.

Lucius Malfoy knocked on his father's door. "Father, the elf tells me you are cured."  
"Just get inside boy!", said Abraxas.

Lucius warily opened the door and saw his father look healthier than he had in years. "How is this possible sir?", exclaimed Lucius.

"Silence Lucius. There are some important things that you need to know immediately."  
Lucius quickly took the seat in front of his father's desk and listened attentively.

"As you know, I supported Lord Grindelwald in the first war. He is not dead and has returned to finish what he started." Seeing his son about to interrupt, he raised his hand and silenced him. "Wait till I am done boy. Lord Grindelwald is the one who has given me this temporary cure. The Malfoy manor will be hosting him and his heir, during the summer holidays. He has given no exact date, so we must be ready to greet him whenever he does show up. I have no idea who is heir is and why he is coming. You my son, will do whatever Lord Grindelwald says. Your foolish actions with Voldemort nearly ruined out family. We shall associate with him no longer. We will host Lord Grindelwald and his mysterious heir and we will see what our options are from there."  
Lucius looked angry at the accusation that he had almost ruined the Malfoy name, but he kept his cool.

Lucius looked at his father and began speaking slowly, "Father are you sure that harboring Gellert Grindelwald is the wisest thing to do? Who even is his "heir"?

Abraxas stared into Lucius's eyes until Lucius averted his gaze. "Show respect to Lord Grindelwald, he was far greater than the half-blood you prostituted yourself to. And for his heir, I have no idea who it is. I want you to see if you can find out who it is. We will be hosting Lord Grindelwald and his heir and that is final. Am I understood?"

Lucius turned red at the half-blood comment, but nodded his head at his father's words. "I understand father."

Lucius exited the room and Abraxas began reminiscing the glory days of Grindelwald's reign.

April 14, 1991

Grindelwald's chamber

Grindelwald smiled at the invitation he received from Abraxas. He knew that Abraxas was truly loyal to the cause and that he and his family would soon play a very important role in the future.

Grindelwald walked down to Harry's room. "Harry, would you like to become my heir?"  
Harry looked confused for a second but then his face lit up. "I would be honored sir."  
Gellert smiled at the boy. "From this day on, you will be my right hand. I know you will not disappoint me. Normally I would blood adopt you, but that would raise to much suspicion. I hope this shows how much I truly care for you Harry."  
Harry was at a loss for words and ran to Gellert and gave him a hug. "Thank you, sir, I will not disappoint you."  
Gellert Grindelwald smiled broadly and said, "I know you won't Harry. I know you won't."

July 1, 1991

Gates of Dumstrang

Harry, Grindelwald, and Vinda stood at the gates of Dumstrang. A slightly pulsing portkey lay on the floor.

"Harry, I do believe this will be the final time you see this beautiful place of learning this year. Are you ready to go my heir?"

Harry grabbed his trunk and nodded. "Yes, sir I am. But where are we going sir? You have yet to tell me."

Gellert smiled and said, "We will be meeting some of your family, dear boy." With that, he nodded at Vinda and the three grabbed the portkey lying on the ground before them.

The three arrived right in front of the Malfoy Manor.

Gellert looked at Harry who was currently sprawled on the floor, "Remember Harry, impressions are quite important. Remember what Vinda has taught you."  
Harry quickly got up and dusted himself off. He did a quick occlumency exercise and put on a bored face.

Then Grindelwald waved his wand and the gates opened.

Lucius was eating breakfast with his family when he felt the wards being disturbed. "Cissy take Draco upstairs to my father. Someone has breached the wards." Narcissa composed herself and took the confused Draco up the stairs. Lucius strode out of the house purposely and saw the trio at the gates. He then was caught by surprise when the lead wizard waved his wand and the gates burst open.

"How dare you enter my home without invitation!", started Lucius.

He then stopped when he then saw the smirking face of Gellert Grindelwald. "I do believe I have an invitation." Grindelwald thrust his hand out and the invitation that Abraxas had sent previously flew into the face of Lucius.

Abraxas came running out of the manor. He got down to his knee and bowed before Grindelwald.

"My lord.", whispered Abraxas. He quickly motioned to his son, and Lucius slowly bowed to Grindelwald as well.  
Grindelwald laughed and said, "Rise Abraxas. We are among friends and family here, there is no need for formalities." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden vial. "Your reward for remaining faithful to the cause after all this time. I hope your loyalty never wavers." He handed it to Abraxas and he took the potion immediately. "Thank you, Lord Grindelwald! I still stand by the oath I swore all those years ago."  
Grindelwald waved off the formality and said, "Call me Gellert Abraxas we are as I said previously among friends and family."  
"Family?", questioned Lucius.

"Yes, family Lord Malfoy. I know your father is well aware of my companion on my left, the lovely Vinda Rosier. But allow me to introduce you to my heir, Harry Potter who I believe is your cousin."

Both Malfoys looked shocked at the revelation that the boy-who-lived was Grindelwald's heir.

Harry stepped forward and offered his hand to Abraxas. "It is an honor to meet you sir."

Abraxas took his hand mutely. "How did this happen Lor- Gellert?"

Grindelwald smiled and merely said, "For that, I believe we should enter your marvelous home."

July 24, 1991

It had been several weeks since Harry and Gellert arrived at Malfoy Manor. The reception had been awkward at first. Abraxas and Gellert had begun catching up on the affairs of the Wizengamot and already began plotting. Lucius seemed to distrust and dislike Grindelwald. Narcissa had also seemed rather aloof at times and Draco seemed to be angry at Harry.

When the trio had arrived. Gellert explained to the Malfoys how he came about to meet Harry. He explained to them that he had been abused by muggles. He left out how he was in constant contact with Lord Voldemort. This softened them up a little bit, but overall, they seemed to dislike the fact at harboring a dark lord and his heir.

This all changed when Harry saved Draco's life.

Flashback

Draco and Harry were on the miniature quidditch pitch in the backyard of the Malfoy Manor. Draco had a broom in hand while Harry lay on the grass reading a text on the mind arts.

"Hey Scarhead, what are you doing out here?", said Draco.

Harry marked his page and rolled his eyes. "Why do you hate me Malfoy?"

Draco didn't expect that question and stood there a while. "You're a filthy half-blood who's freeloading off my family. And if what father told me last week is true, you stole the Black fortune from me as well.

Harry sat there confused, "How could I have stolen the Black fortune from you?"  
Draco scoffed, "Are you an idiot? That disgrace Sirius Black made you his temporary heir when you were born. Now that he's in Azkaban, the title of heir Black will fall to you."  
Harry looked at Draco and merely shook his head. Since he had gotten here, Draco had been nothing but a nuisance and an arrogant git. He watched as Draco mounted his broom and took off.

Harry then continued to read his book. He read until a sudden scream broke his concentration. Harry looked up and saw that Draco had flown too high and had fallen off the broom. Draco began falling towards the ground rapidly. Harry snapped his wand out and cast a cushioning charm on the floor. He then slowed the descent of Draco and set him down carefully on the floor.

Draco looked at Harry confused. "Why'd you save me Potter? I've been nothing but a git towards you."  
Harry shrugged. "I don't hate you at all Malfoy. In fact, I believe we'd be great allies if you fixed your attitude."  
Draco looked surprised then responded, "I owe you a life debt Potter."

Harry waved him off. "Its fine Malfoy, just stop being a git."  
Draco watched Harry curiously and then approached him with his hand outstretched. "How would you like to be allies Potter?"

Harry smiled and took his hand. "It's Harry to you Malfoy."  
Draco smiled back as well, "Well then you must call me Draco."  
The two began walking back inside. Harry looked back at the disillusioned Vinda and winked at her. Draco Malfoy would make a good ally for the future.

End of Flashback

After Harry had "saved" Draco all the Malfoys seemed to like him better. Narcissa and Lucius showed their appreciation to Harry and thanked him profusely. Harry graciously accepted their thanks and further strengthened his relationship with the Malfoys. Draco also changed for the better.  
Harry mused and thought that Draco could possibly be in his inner circle in the future if things held up.

Harry head over to the breakfast area and greeted the Malfoy family.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

Lucius looked at Harry over his newspaper, "Please Harry just call me Lucius."  
Harry smiled and nodded.

Draco bounded down towards the breakfast area shortly afterwards as well. "Hogwarts letters arrive today!"  
Harry glanced over to Grindelwald who was currently talking to Abraxas in the hallway.

"Harry, I have no doubt that Dumbledore will soon be arriving to figure out how you got here. Abraxas and I will be heading out for the rest of July as previously planned. I trust that you and the Malfoys will be fine?"  
Harry nodded. "Will you tell me where you are going sir?"  
"All in due time. Do not fret Harry, I will see you before you leave for Hogwarts. Lucius, I assume you can remember the cover story we discussed last night?"  
Lucius nodded, "Yes, my Lord. I will handle Dumbledore."  
"Very good.", responded Grindelwald. "Abraxas and I will be off then."

With that, the two elderly wizards disapparated off the grounds.

Shortly afterwards an owl flew in and dropped a letter in Draco's hands.

"Yes! I got into Hogwarts!", exclaimed Draco.

Lucius and Narcissa beamed. "Of that, we had no doubt.", responded Lucius.

With that, Dobby popped in. "Masters Malfoy, the headmaster of Hogwarts is here to sees you sir! He wishes to give the great Harry Potter his letter."

Draco snickered at the elf's words and nudged Harry. Harry merely sighed and composed himself.

Lucius nodded at the house-elf, "Open the gates and allow him in."

1 hour Previously

Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore paced as the enchanted quill wrote down the names of all those to attend Hogwarts. Finally, the quill got to Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter. He is currently residing in MALFOY MANOR!", exclaimed a shocked Dumbledore.

He rushed over to the floo and called for Snape. "Severus! Harry is with the Malfoys right now!"  
Severus's normally unflappable face shown of shock. "That's not possible."  
"Come through Severus, I believe you being there will be beneficial when I give him the acceptance letter."  
The two wizards then made way to the Malfoy Manor. At the gate, Dumbledore knocked and a house-elf popped in front of them.

"House-elf, could you please alert your master that I am here to give Harry Potter his letter?"

Dobby nodded and popped away.

"Severus, I hope we are not too late."  
Snape merely nodded.

The gates opened and the two made it to the front door. Dumbledore raised his hand to knock when the door opened and Lucius Malfoy greeted them.

"Good morning Headmaster, and ah Severus you are here as well. May I inquire on why you are visiting my home today?", said Lucius silkily.

Dumbledore merely looked at Lucius. "Lord Malfoy, drop the act. We are here to speak with Harry Potter."  
Lucius smiled and opened the door. They stepped in and Lucius led them to the sitting room where Harry was waiting for them. Dumbledore saw a healthy-looking boy and sighed mentally in relief.

"Harry my dear boy. My name is Professor Dumbledore and I am here to give you your acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Seeing as you are here, I have no doubt that you will need any further introduction that that?"

Harry shook his head. "No sir. The Malfoys have graciously agreed to take me and Draco shopping for supplies next week."

Snape watched the exchange carefully and noted how Harry seemed to have already picked up many pureblood mannerisms, going off from his posture, clothes, and the way he spoke.

"Excellent. Now Harry I have a question for you. How did you end up here and why weren't you with the Dursleys?"

Harry paused and began speaking, "You see sir, I was out on an errand for my Aunt Petunia. When I came back, there were nothing but ashes left. I didn't know what to do so I went into London. That's when I ran into Mr. Malfoy. He recognized me and offered a place to stay. From there, they treated me like family and took me in."  
Albus took this all in. "Harry I am your guardian and I believe it is not wise to stay here. You should come with me and I can find you an appropriate place to stay."  
Harry replied angrily, "You were the one to place me at the Dursleys?"

Albus was taken aback by the sudden anger from Harry. Lucius stepped in and put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Professor Dumbledore, you claim to be the boy's guardian, yet you placed him in an abusive household."  
Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock. Lucius continued, "If you wish to make a claim for the boy, I will take this to the Wizengamot. Harry is family and we shall protect him as such."  
Snape carefully observed the exchange. Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Harry, I am sorry, I truly did not know that you were facing abuse." He tried to continue but Harry cut him off. "You never even checked up on me and now you want me to follow you?" Harry then sprinted out of the room.  
Lucius spoke, "I believe Dumbledore, that you have overstayed your welcome. Severus is there any other reason why you came?"

Severus shook his head. "No. I have already spoken to my godson and told him I expect to see him Slytherin."  
Lucius smiled, "I am confident he will follow my footsteps. If that is all, good day to you gentlemen. Dobby, show them out."  
The timid elf ushered the two wizards out of the house.

Dumbledore turned to Snape, "Severus, I have committed a grave mistake against Harry Potter. Do you believe that he will be safe with the Malfoys?"

Severus Snape looked at Dumbledore, "I believe the Malfoys will care for him well. I have little doubt however, that Harry is currently a pawn in a larger scheme that we cannot see yet."  
Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "We must regroup, I will go speak with some of my allies in the Wizengamot, I will meet you at Hogwarts later."  
The two parted ways and disappeared.

~~  
Harry was currently rolling on the floor laughing with Draco.

"That was some smashing acting Harry!", whooped Draco.

Harry smiled. "Dumbledore will regret making an enemy out of me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Next chapter will have Harry getting his stuff and going to Hogwarts.


	8. Year 1

July 24, 1991

Zabini Chateau

Abraxas Malfoy and Gellert Grindelwald stepped forward and admired the wide Italian countryside. The pair walked forward until they reached the gates of a large chateau. A guard approached them.

"Halt! Identify yourselves and the purpose of your visit."  
Grindelwald replied, "I am Gellert Grindelwald and my companion here is Abraxas Malfoy. We are here to see where the loyalties of Don Zabini lie."  
The guard scowled. "Grindelwald is dead and Malfoy is hospitalized. Do you take me for a fool?" The guard signaled and several more guards surrounded them and pulled out their wands.

"You two will be taken to our holding area for trespassing.", sneered the guard.

Grindelwald smiled maliciously. "I offer you one chance to stand down and to go confirm my identity with Don Zabini, otherwise I will kill you all."  
The guards began to laugh. "You may look like Grindelwald, but even he would not be stupid enough to attack 15 members of the Zabini guard."

Grindelwald looked to Abraxas. "It appears that the people have forgotten my powers. They will need to be reminded."  
With that Grindelwald waved his wand and trapped everyone into a circle of blue flames. Grindelwald gestured to Abraxas and said, "Right this way my friend." The two walked out of the flames and did not look back.

The guards cast spells after them, but the fire absorbed the spells. Without looking back, Grindelwald twirled his wand and the flames suddenly surged towards the guards. Grindelwald and Abraxas chuckled as they continued their walk towards the large house. Only loud screams were heard as the guards found themselves reduced to ashes. As they went along, many others tried to stop the pair from advancing. They all died rather quickly.

At last they arrived to a large room where an old black man lounged on a large chair. He was tall and had a regal face. He smirked when he saw the duo enter the room. He made a hand signal and everyone in the room left.

"Lord Grindelwald, was it necessary to slaughter my guards? You could have just sent a letter.", laughed the dangerous looking man.

Grindelwald looked to the man and smiled. "Don Zabini, I must say, I did give them a fair warning."  
Don Zabini stood and walked over to the two wizards. "Why have the two of you come here? I do say you both look better than what I would have expected from a dead man and an ailing one."  
Grindelwald replied clichély, "The reports of my death were greatly exaggerated. As for Abraxas here, I merely brewed his cure and he seems to be fine. And as for why we are here, I have come to see whether or not you will stand by me when I make my return."

Don Zabini studied the two wizards before replying. "Lord Grindelwald, when I joined your side last time, we were both young men at the height of our powers. We are now both old men. What has changed, that gives you such confidence that we will emerge victorious this time?"  
Grindelwald acknowledged the man with a nod of his head. "It is indeed true that we are all older and dare I say weaker than we were almost 45 years ago. However, I believe the future is brighter than ever. I believe I am correct in saying that you have a grandson attending Hogwarts this year?"  
Don Zabini nodded his head in affirmative.

Grindelwald continued, "Abraxas here also has a grandson attending Hogwarts this year as well. I myself have acquired an heir whom I believe will be far more powerful than I ever was."  
Don Zabini raised his eyebrows at the statement. "I was unaware that you had any family Grindelwald. Tell me, who is your heir?"  
Grindelwald smirked proudly, "Harry Potter."  
Don Zabini's face shown with surprise. He then began laughing very loudly. "Very well-done Lord Grindelwald. The boy-who-lived as the heir to the greatest dark lord of all time. I must say that was not the answer I was expecting."  
Grindelwald and Abraxas laughed as well. "Yes, old Albus will be quite surprised when he realizes that I have taken Harry as my heir. There is no doubt that he is trying to get him under his control again as we speak."

The three then grew serious as Grindelwald began speaking again. "Don Zabini, you swore an undying oath of allegiance to me and our cause. I call upon your service once more. Will you stand with me? I assure you the future is in good hands and we will guide them to victory."

Don Zabini looked at his hands before responding. "I have always believed in the cause I joined. Lord Grindelwald, I rejoin the inner circle and renew my pledge to the Alliance."  
All three wizards began smiling as the tension left the room. Don Zabini called for a servant and pulled out an expensive bottle of champagne. "I believe that this calls for a celebration."  
The three conjured glasses and raised a toast to the future.

August 1, 1991

Draco's Room

Harry and Draco sat at a table playing chess.

Draco made a move and asked a question to Harry. "Harry what do you plan on doing once we get to Hogwarts?"

Harry sat there quietly and responded after making a move. "I assume that Lucius has informed you of the social hierarchy within Slytherin?" Draco nodded in affirmation. Harry continued, "While it is unthinkable to rise to the "Head Serpent" as a first year, it is my goal to get a seat at the table as quickly as possible. All seven serpents are still at Hogwarts and dethroning one will likely be difficult. However, I am sure you and I will both have a seat by our fourth years."  
Draco smiled in agreement. He made a move and said, "Check."  
Harry shook his head in frustration and moved his king to safety. "Draco, I will also need your help in making alliances within Slytherin. That is technically my most important task at Hogwarts. Are there any heirs of powerful families we can befriend?"

Draco studied the board and moved a piece. He then replied, "There is actually a surprisingly large number of heirs entering Hogwarts this year. I am aware that the Zabini heir is entering Hogwarts this year, along with the Bones heiress, Greengrass heiress, Nott heir, and the Longbottom heir. I am on amicable terms with the Greengrass and Nott heirs. However, the Bones do not like the Malfoys, and the Longbottom heir is a joke."

Harry frowned. "What's wrong with the Longbottom heir?" He then moved a piece.

Draco looked carefully before making his move. He then replied, "The idiot is basically a squib and is scared of anything that moves."  
Harry filed this information away for later. He then moved a piece as he spoke. "Draco when we get to Hogwarts, I will undoubtedly be scrutinized by Dumbledore. We will need to draw very little negative attention to ourselves. That means no insulting muggleborn and antagonizing other students."  
Draco frowned at this. "Why do you restrict me like this? I know you hate muggles just like I do."

Harry shook his head and responded, "It is essential that we do not draw the suspicion or ire of Dumbledore. We will already be facing opposition from the older students; we will need the staff to be on our side. Can you restrain yourself Draco?"

Draco snorted and made a move. "Fine."

Harry smiled and moved his rook. "Good Draco. By the way that's checkmate."

Draco widened his eyes in surprise and Harry walked out the room.

August 7, 1991

Harry's Room

Harry woke up and saw a phoenix perched on a chair in his room. The phoenix dropped a letter at Harry's feet and fire-travelled out the manor. Harry opened the letter warily and began reading.

Dear Harry,

I realize that we have gotten off on the wrong foot, and for that I apologize. I am truly sorry for placing you with the Dursleys, I had no idea that they would have mistreated you in any form. I only wished for your safety and at the time that was the best decision. I do hope that I will receive your forgiveness one day.

Now Harry, I must implore of you that you reconsider staying with the Malfoys. It has come to my attention that dangerous wizards are after you. I believe that those same wizards are the ones that burned down Little Whinging. It would be ill-advised of you to stay with the Malfoy's and risk being kidnapped or killed. Out of respect for what you have gone through, I will not challenge your guardianship and will not force you to leave the Malfoys. However, I must stress the importance of finding a safer place to stay. I beg of you to reconsider and agree to come to the safe house that I have chosen and personally warded.

On another note, inside the envelope is the key to your trust account at Gringotts. I do hope you will spend wisely. Once again, I ask that you forgive an old man of his follies and decide to come with me. I truly have only your best interests in mind. I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts on the first of September. I am always here if you need me.

Your Headmaster,

Albus Dumbledore.

Harry looked inside the envelope and indeed found a key. Harry read the letter once more and shook his head at the thought of actually leaving the Malfoys and going to Dumbledore.  
"The man has finally lost it.", thought Harry.

He put on some robes and put the key in his pocket. Harry headed downstairs and sat down for breakfast with the Malfoys.

"Are you alright, Harry?", asked Narcissa at sight of Harry's face. Harry merely scoffed and summoned the letter from his room and handed it to the Malfoys. Narcissa got angry and exclaimed, "The nerve of the man!"  
Lucius merely shook his head and said, "At least he said he would not challenge Harry's decision to stay with us. His allies must not be willing to back him up on that."  
Draco laughed at that. "Father, we are going to Diagon today for our supplies, right?"  
Lucius nodded in affirmation.

Draco whooped. They all dined quickly on their breakfast and flooed over to Diagon Alley.

When they arrived, Harry's eyes widened at the sight of all the magic going on. Draco tugged at Harry's arm and said, "Come on Harry, lets go get our gold from Gringotts."  
Harry and the Malfoys then headed into the large white building. Harry split off from the Malfoys and walked up to the nearest teller.

"What do you want wizard?", asked the goblin suspiciously.

Harry looked at the goblin and tried to remember his etiquette lessons on goblins. "May your gold fl-."

The goblin cut him off. "Shut the hell up and get to the point. What business do you have with Gringotts today?"  
Harry looked at the goblin, taken aback, and then replied, "I am Harry Potter and I would like to visit my vaults."  
The goblin grunted and asked, "Do you have a key?"  
Harry pulled out his key and handed it to the grumpy teller.  
"This is only for the trust vault."

Harry frowned. "I was living with muggles all my life and don't have a key."  
The goblin looked at him skeptically. "And that's why you came with the Malfoys."  
Harry sighed in frustration and said, "It's a long story. Can you just make me a new vault key?"  
The goblin laughed. "I don't even know if you're Harry Potter. You certainly don't have a scar."  
Harry rolled his eyes and was about to continue when Lucius stepped in on Harry's behalf.

"Goblin, this is Harry Potter. Just do a damn blood test and confirm it for yourself."  
The goblin grumbled under his breath and said mockingly, "Right this way Mr. Potter."  
They walked over to a different desk. The goblin handed Harry a golden bowl and a knife. "Three drops of blood into the bowl wizard."  
Harry rolled his eyes and put three drops into the bowl. The goblin took the bowl behind the desk and returned with a piece of paper.

Harry James Potter

Son of James Potter and Lily Potter (nee Evans)  
Entitled to the Potter vaults and title

Harry looked at the paper and said, "That's it?"  
The goblin laughed maliciously, "What were you expecting wizard? Titles to all the founders and maybe even Merlin?"

Harry cursed the goblin under his breath and followed the goblin down to the Potter vaults.

"Now Mr. Potter", began the goblin. "Congratulations, you are quite wealthy by wizarding standards. Here is your vault key. I took the liberty of charging ten galleons for it." With that the goblin laughed and walked away. Harry entered the vault and collected several thousand galleons in a bottom-less bag and met back with the rest of the Malfoys.

As Harry walked with the Malfoys, Lucius spoke to Harry.

"Harry do not forget that goblins despise wizards. They are all backstabbing money-grubbers that only look after themselves. Save the etiquette for their King." Harry nodded in understanding and continued walking.

Harry and the Malfoys spent the rest of the day collecting books and school supplies. Harry and Draco both got fine acromantula silk robes and both bought dragonhide boots.

Lucius addressed the boys, "I believe that we only have wands left on our list. Let us go to Ollivanders."  
They entered the dimly lighted store.

"Good morning Lord Malfoy. How may I be of service to you? I do believe that your wand is serving you well. Eighteen inches long. Quite whippy with a dragon heart string core. Good for charms."

Lucius nodded. "My wand is fine. It is my son who is in need of a wand."  
Ollivander took Draco through the wand finding process until he ended up with, "10 inches long. Made of hawthorn with a nice unicorn hair core. Reasonably pliant. An excellent fit I do believe."

Ollivander was in the process of boxing the wand, when he noticed Harry for the first time.

"Mr. Potter! I did not see you there. Are you in need of a wand as well?"

Harry responded, "No sir. I went in my family vault today and found a wand that chose me."  
Ollivander looked at him skeptically before nodding. "Of course, Mr. Potter. The wand does choose the wizard."

Ollivander then bowed them out of the store.  
Draco nudged Harry, "That man creeps me out."  
Harry agreed.

Harry then turned to Lucius and asked, "Excuse me Mr. Malfoy, would you mind if I stopped by Knockturn Alley for a bit? I have heard of it and would like to explore it myself."

Lucius nodded. "I believe you can adequately protect yourself Harry. Draco you will not be joining him." Draco pouted.

Lucius continued, "You and your mother will head home. I myself am needed in the ministry soon. Harry here is a portkey back to Malfoy Manor. The password for it is "purity"."

Harry took the portkey and nodded to the Malfoys. "I will see you all shortly." Harry then saw Draco's disappointed face. "Don't worry Draco I'll buy you a souvenir."

Draco scowled at Harry, and Harry went off into the alley. The alley was rather disappointing, and it did not contain the dark artifacts that he had hoped for. He explored for thirty minutes before he found Borgin and Burkes.

Borgin looked up as he saw a young boy walk into the store. "What do you want boy?", he asked greasily.

Harry barely spared him look, before browsing the shelves for books. He picked out a book called Obscure Curses and their Counters and a book called Parselmagic: An Overview.

Harry took the books to Borgin and asked with his best pureblood façade, "How much for the books Borgin."  
Borgin looked at the boy in surprise and then responded, "500 galleons for both books. I don't understand why you want that book however. Its written in a language that no one can read."  
Harry's eyebrows rose then stopped as he composed himself. He read the title again and noticed that it was indeed written in Parseltongue. "Mr. Borgin, I am not a fool. I will pay 50 galleons and no more than that."  
Borgin grumbled and took the 50 galleons from Harry. Harry then took the books and walked out of the store. "Purity!"

Harry reappeared in the living room of Malfoy Manor and promptly fell over. Draco entered the room. "Well Harry? What you get me?"  
Harry smiled and handed him the book on curses. "It won't hurt for you to know some curses before you go to Hogwarts."

Draco puffed out his chest and replied arrogantly, "My father has already shown me some powerful curses with his wand. Nobody will dare cross wands with me."  
Harry rolled his eyes and smiled in amusement. "Would you like to duel me then Draco?"  
Draco accepted without hesitation. "This is a mistake Harry, I know you're a cool guy and all, but you can't beat a pureblood in a duel."  
Harry smiled and bowed to Draco. Draco bowed back and launched his curse first. "Stupefy!"

Harry redirected the spell at Draco, and the duel ended as quickly as it started. Harry revived Draco and began rolling on the floor laughing. Draco scowled and picked himself off the floor.

Harry looked at Draco and said, "Let that be a lesson to you Draco. Blood matters, but power matters more."  
"Truer words have not been spoken.", said Gellert Grindelwald as he walking into the room.

Harry's face lit up and greeted Grindelwald enthusiastically. "Where have you been sir?"  
Grindelwald replied, "Draco's grandfather and I have been going around the world reconnecting with old friends. We met first with Don Zabini and ended with a little visit to MACUSA. I believe our old allies are all willing to stand with us again. Now Harry, Draco, when you get to Hogwarts, I expect the both of you to become friends with young Zabini. I expect that you three will be the future of our movement."

Harry and Draco nodded earnestly.

The duo could not wait for September to come.

Later that evening

Abraxas's study

Lucius, Abraxas, and Grindelwald sat in Abraxas's private study.  
"Lucius how do our preparations in the Wizengamot go?", asked Grindelwald.

"The dark faction is currently split right now. Those I have sworn to secrecy are willing to join our cause. However, many are unwilling to disobey the Dark Lord. I myself feel uneasy and whenever I promote our cause I can almost feel the Dark Mark burn."  
Grindelwald frowned at this. "Give me your arm."  
Lucius thrust his arm out towards the powerful wizard.

Grindelwald examined the mark carefully and moved his wand in many complex maneuvers. "My, my, this is quite the piece of magic.", whispered Grindelwald. "This mark works as a direct bond to Voldemort. It can only be undone by a Parselmouth."  
Lucius frowned at this.

Grindelwald asked Lucius, "Lucius, you have not sworn an oath to me or the movement. I will remove the mark, if you take an oath pledging your eternal loyalty to me and our cause."  
Lucius thought for a second and raised his wand. "Lord Grindelwald I do swear my life and loyalty to you and our cause."

Lucius then asked Grindelwald, "Lord Grindelwald how will you remove the mark?"  
Grindelwald smiled, "Do not doubt me Lucius. I know many arcane magics."

With that Grindelwald winked at Abraxas, then cut off Lucius's arm with a well-placed curse.

Lucius howled in pain and watched as blood gushed over the table. Grindelwald then waved his wand several times and the blood reentered the limb, and his arm regrew. Lucius gaped in amazement.

"A quick lesson for you Lucius. Many do not know this, but most dark magic comes directly from the art of healing. For example, all of the unforgivable curses originate from the healing community. The killing curse to end lives humanely. The imperious curse to prevent the patient from feeling pain or use natural resistances against medicine. Even the cruciatus curse was for healing, a way for one's dead nerves to be jolted alive. I have studied the dark arts extensively and by extension also learned many healing arts as well. Feats like this are quite easy for a man like me. Never doubt me again Lucius."

Lucius bowed his head multiple times whispering his thanks.

"Now Lucius continue your report.", said Grindelwald.

Lucius continued, "I doubt that many of the factions in the Wizengamot will join until you make your move into the public eye again. However out plan to get Sirius Black out of Azkaban is moving smoothly. At this rate we should have his trial ready by next year."

Grindelwald nodded. "I expected as much. Abraxas onto another topic, do you believe that the children are ready for Hogwarts?"  
Abraxas replied, "Draco is far behind Harry, but should be near the top overall in the first year. Harry as you already know, will be the best student by far. Politically, I am pleased to say Draco's attitude has changed drastically thanks to Harry, and will undoubtedly no longer isolate others due to his attitude. Our family's connection with the Notts, Crabbes, Goyles, Greengrass, and now the Zabinis will prove to be very useful in the future."

Grindelwald looked thoughtful. "Harry will undoubtedly be the most powerful first year by far. I have personally taught him many powerful arts. My hope is that Draco and the Zabini boy will be able to act as good advisories to him. Harry will have to create a strong base if we are to overthrow Dumbledore on his own turf. When Voldemort returns, this task will be doubly difficult and even more crucial."  
Lucius enquired of Grindelwald, "Sir, why do we rely on mere children for our goals? Would it not be more efficient to convince the current members of the Wizengamot?"  
Grindelwald shook his head, "No Lucius. Men are not easily swayed or convinced in their opinions. However, children are impressionable and easily manipulated. I will not lie; Harry and his friends are ultimately pawns in our game. They are crucial, but pawns nonetheless. Do not fret Lucius, your child will be in no danger."  
Lucius merely nodded and appeared to be in deep thought.

Abraxas raised a point, "Gellert, when do you believe Voldemort will return?"  
Grindelwald took a sip of wine before responding. "Voldemort, will return in a couple of years."  
Both Malfoys looked shocked at this.

Grindelwald continued before they could interrupt. "Voldemort will undoubtedly want to take control of Harry Potter. That much I know is a fact. I am also aware of the rumors that Voldemort is in Albania. He will undoubtedly return very soon. We must be very wary of Voldemort and be prepared for whatever he comes up with. Voldemort is extremely cunning, and magically is more powerful than me or Albus. What sets apart is our magical knowledge and creativity. I have no qualms about dueling Voldemort, but he is still a dangerous adversary. We must be on our guard at all times."  
Both Malfoys nodded in agreement.

Grindelwald then stood and spoke to the pair, "Now gentlemen, I must be off. Vinda and Queenie are currently on missions for me and will likely report back very soon. Good night to you both."

Abraxas and Lucius were left at the table, both with many things on their minds.

September 1, 1991

The month passed by very quickly. Draco and Harry both prepared for the upcoming year appropriately. Lucius personally coached both Draco and Harry on the Slytherin hierarchy and the politics associated with it. Grindelwald continued to train Harry in various branches of magic. Draco continued to fly around on the pitch. When the day arrived, both boys were quite excited.

"Wake up Harry!", shouted Draco as he bounced into Harry's room.

Harry cursed Draco loudly and profanely as he blearily rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He had packed his things the night before and was ready to go. He put on his robes and headed downstairs.

"Good morning Harry!", greeted Narcissa.

Harry said his greetings and watched as the Malfoy parents fussed over Draco.

Harry watched amused, as Narcissa hounded Draco and mothered him quite severely.

Grindelwald went to Harry and then led him into a quieter room.

"Harry, are you ready to go to Hogwarts?", asked Grindelwald.

"Yes sir!", responded Harry enthusiastically.

"Good. Remember it is crucial to be on good terms with as many people as possible. However, do not forget to remind everyone around you of your power. You are superior in every way to them all."

Harry smiled at the praise. "I won't let you down sir."  
"I know you will not. Now, let us go with the Malfoys to King's Cross, it will not do for us to be late."

Grindelwald put several charms on his face and changed his appearance. Then they all went to Platform 9 and ¾.

The platform was packed with many people. Lucius sneered in disgust at the sight of several unruly muggleborns. Narcissa on the other hand was hugging Draco to death.

"I will miss you my little dragon!"

Draco reddened with embarrassment and quickly got away. He then quickly hugged his mother one more time, nodded towards his father and jumped onto the train.

Harry was going over last-minute instructions with Grindelwald when the train whistle blew signaling that the train would leave in five minutes. He nodded at Grindelwald, smiled at the Malfoys and joined Draco on the train.

Harry quickly caught up to Draco. "Where should we sit Draco?"  
Draco looked around before pointing ahead. "I ordered Crabbe and Goyle to save us a compartment."  
The two walked ahead and entered the compartment.

Crabbe and Goyle nodded to Draco and Harry, and put their trunks into the overhang.

Harry whispered to Draco, "What's the deal with these two?"  
Draco whispered back, "Their fathers owe my father a debt. It is being repaid by them being by bodyguards. They're not very bright, but will be good muscle."  
Harry nodded in agreement and continued chatting with Draco.

After a few minutes, they heard a knock at the door. The door opened to show two girls, a blonde and a brunette, both wearing robes of fine quality.

"Heir Malfoy, may we sit here.", asked the blonde pretentiously.

Draco rolled his eyes and replied, "Get in here Daphne."  
Both girls entered laughing and had Crabbe and Goyle put their luggage away.

Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis both took seats across from Harry and Draco. "Draco, will you introduce me to your friend here."  
Draco smiled and responded, "Of course. Girls meet Harry Potter. Harry meet Daphne and Tracy. Daphne is the heiress to the Greengrass title and Tracy is her cousin. She's also a menace."

Tracy smacked Draco and asked Harry incredulously, "Are you actually Harry Potter?"  
Harry smiled graciously and replied, "Yes. I believe that is indeed my name."  
Daphne looked at Harry curiously. "How does the boy-who-lived end up being all chummy with Draco Malfoy."  
Harry leaned forward and explained to the girls how his house burned down and that Lucius had saved him from some evil muggles.

Tracy frowned. "So, do you hate muggles? I though you of all people would advocate for muggles and muggleborn."

Harry scowled and thought back to a discussion with Grindelwald.

Flashback

Grindelwald sat with Harry at a table

"Harry do you hate muggles?", asked Grindelwald.

Harry thought for a moment before responding, "No sir. I believe that there are good muggles and bad muggles."  
Grindelwald then posed another question, "Harry what makes a muggle good or bad?"  
Harry frowned and then replied uncertainly, "Some muggles are kind while others are mean."  
Grindelwald then said, "Harry, how many good muggles have you met in your life?"  
Harry frowned further before replying, "None sir."  
Grindelwald paused before asking another question. "Harry, are muggles our equals?"  
Harry sat very quietly before responding, "I am not sure sir."  
Grindelwald stood and replied, "Then let me tell you Harry. Muggles are not our equals. Muggles are also not good overall. You see Harry, muggles are very selfish creatures. They only look out for themselves. Think Harry. When you were growing up it should have been evident to all of the muggles that you were being mistreated by the Dursleys, but how many of them said anything to you. Did they offer you help?"

Harry shook his head.

"Exactly. They have no care beyond themselves. On top of that they fear the unknown. The Dursleys knew you were a wizard and so they chose to beat you and mistreat you. This is why we cannot coexist with muggles."  
Harry took this all in before asking Grindelwald, "So what should we do about them sir?"  
Grindelwald responded, "Muggles should not be running our world. Time and time again they have proven to be greedy and very dangerous. Harry, I believe that muggles should be at the feet of us wizards. They should not be able to oppress anymore. They should be put in their rightful places."  
Harry listened to Grindelwald's fiery speech. He thought carefully at the many times he was scorned and bullied. He looked at Grindelwald and then asked, "How can I help you do that?"

Flashback ends

"Tracy, Daphne, what are your thoughts on muggles and blood purity", asked Harry.

Daphne answered first. "I think blood purity overall is stupid. Tracy here is a half-blood, but she's still my best friend. So, in other words I don't care if you're a pureblood, half-blood, or a muggleborn."  
"But what about muggles?", asked Harry.

Daphne sneered. "Muggles have many good ideas and have gone far for a people with no magic. However, I don't like them very much overall."  
Tracy nodded in agreement. "My mom is a witch and she fell for a muggle. The second my "dad" found out that she had magic, he left immediately."  
Harry looked at her sympathetically. "I understand and agree with both of your opinions. I too have not had a pleasant experience with muggles and therefore dislike them. I have a more moderate view than Draco over here, but overall, I believe that our world and the muggle world should remain very far apart."  
Everyone in the compartment nodded in agreement. Then another knock was heard at the door.  
Harry opened it and saw Blaise Zabini.  
"Harry Potter?", asked Blaise.

"The one and only.", responded Harry with a smile.

Blaise entered, and Harry introduced him to everyone in the compartment.  
"So, Blaise, do you agree with me when I say an alliance between you, me and Draco would be beneficial?"  
Blaise smiled. "Yes, my grandfather was quite insistent that I do that."  
The two shook hands and an alliance was born. The compartment was filled with conversation and laughter as the Hogwarts Express raced towards Hogwarts.

After some time, the train arrived and they all got into their appropriate robes.  
"Firs' Years over here!", shouted a large man.

They followed the large man down a path and reached a shore with tiny boats bobbing up and down.

"No more'n four to a boat!", cried the large man.

Harry, Blaise, Draco, and a new boy name Theodore shared a boat.

Harry watched as the boats began to glide over the Black Lake. He looked around and studied the other first years.  
"Daphne and Tracy both seem nice and will make good allies in the future.", thought Harry to himself. He spent the boat ride watching the other boats when finally, they all arrived into the Great Hall.

A stern woman gathered them up and began to speak. ""Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses." She went on to describe the 4 houses and the sorting process. Not before long, they all entered the Great Hall and lined up to get sorted. A raggedy hat sat on a stool and to the surprise of many of the first-years sang a song about their sorting. Then the sorting truly began.

"Abbot, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!", shouted the hat.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF", shouted the hat again.

"Crabbe, Vincent!"  
"SLYTHERIN!"

More students were sorted and Harry didn't notice any of them until Professor McGonagall shouted, "Davis, Tracy!"  
She ran onto the stool and after a minute the hat cried, "SLYTHERIN!"

After her a muggle born named Hermione had a hatstall until the hat eventually cried, "GRYFFYNDOR!"  
Not long after that Daphne Greengrass was called.

She walked elegantly to the stool and after a moment, the hat cried, "SLYTHERIN!" once more.

The sorting continued with Draco as expected going to Slytherin as well.

Finally, it was Harry's turn. Harry walked up to the stool amid all the whispering and pointing. Harry put on the hat and heard the Hat begin to talk to him. "Harry Potter, my, my I have been eagerly waiting your sorting."

As the Hat went through his memories it made the occasional comment. "Oh, you've met Grindelwald and Voldemort well that's interesting! Plenty of ambition and a need to prove yourself too, hmmm."  
Harry felt concerned at this breach until the hat reassured him, "Oh I won't be sharing this with anyone Mr. Potter, do not worry."  
Harry then told the hat, "Hat, we both know where I am to go, just put me in Slytherin."  
"I suppose you are right. I expect great things from you Mr. Potter."  
"SLYTHERIN!", cried the hat.

As Harry took off the hat, he looked up to the staff table. He noticed most of the staff looked shocked. Snape looked most surprised out of them all. A turban wearing man seemed not surprised, but curious. Harry looked up to Dumbledore and saw him give Harry a small nod. He then noticed that the hall had gone silent and everyone was merely staring. Then Draco began clapping, and the rest followed suit.

The rest of the sorting went by without hitch, and Harry soon had Blaise join him at Slytherin. The sorting wrapped up and Dumbledore stood and said a few words and began the feast. Harry sat between Draco and Blaise, and had Tracy and Daphne in front of him.

They enjoyed the meal and as the feast came to an end, Dumbledore stood again. "Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry perked up at this. Grindelwald had warned him that Dumbledore had a flair for the theatrics, but this was most peculiar. Harry mentally reminded himself to visit the corridor in the future. He was then jolted out of his thinking by the sound of the entire school singing in a loud and off-key voice. Harry cringed throughout the entirety of the song and laughed at the expression that Draco had.

At last the welcoming feast concluded, and Harry and his friends made their way to the dungeons.


	9. Slytherin Things

September 1, 1991

Slytherin Common Room

Harry and his friends followed the rest of the Slytherins down to the dungeons. They waited in front of a portrait of a serpent until a prefect came to the front of the crowd and stood at the front of the crowd. The prefect stood in front of the rest of the Slytherins and announced in a loud voice, "The password to our common room will be "supremacy" for the next two weeks. The next password will be posted in the common room."

With that, the Slytherins filed into the common room. The upper years made their way to their dorms while the first years waited in the commons area.

A prefect stood and addressed the Slytherin first years.

"My name is Gemma Farley and I am a fifth year at Hogwarts. You have all been sorted into Slytherin for your cunning and ambition. Unfortunately, the rest of the school believe this is synonymous to evil. Because of this, we Slytherins will always present a united front. The odds are stacked against us so we must stick with each other."  
She paused meaningfully before continuing, "Here in Slytherin there is a hierarchy and a system unique only to us. At the very top of our hierarchy are seven students."  
With this, seven older students stepped in front of the crowd.  
Gemma introduced them, "They are Hestia Carrow, Flora Carrow, Marcus Flint, Derrick Bole, Jameson Avery, Terrence Higgs, and Adrian Rookwood." They merely looked at the first years at the introduction.

Gemma continued, "These seven Slytherins make up our "ruling council", and are in charge of making decisions for our house as a whole. To be one of these "serpents", you must possess a great dealing of cunning and power. Each serpent can be challenged for their position. However, be warned. The Serpents are the finest Slytherin has to offer. If you were to lose a challenge, you will face whatever punishment the Serpent decides. You have been warned. As you can see by the common room layout, there are eight chairs in the center. Seven of those chairs belong to the Serpents. The last belongs to the heir of Slytherin. However, that chair has not been claimed in several decades. To sit in one of their chairs will result in dire consequences. This may all sound overly complicated and pretentious, but it is a tradition that has been in place since the founding of Hogwarts. Remember firsties, we as Slytherins have only each other. Rely on one another, but do not forget your place."

With that, the prefect stepped back and allowed Snape to step forward. Snape's robes billowed dramatically and he made an impressive entrance.

Snape looked over the new batch of Slytherins and began his monologue.

"I believe that Prefect Farley addressed many of the important points concerning the house. I am Severus Snape, the resident potions master, and your head of house. I will not have incompetent fools representing the noble house of Slytherin."  
Snape paused and allowed his black eyes to stare into the eyes of every first year. Harry noticed how Snape's eyes seemed to linger on his longer than the others.

Snape continued, "You will all present yourselves to the school in an appropriate fashion. I remind you all once again, we will present a united front. If you have an issue with another student, you will handle it within the dorm or in the dueling area."  
Snape dramatically waved his arm and a previously concealed area appeared.

Snape drawled on, "Duels will be officiated by one of the prefects or a Serpent. The rules are simple, do not maim beyond the healing capacity that I have. If anyone is permanently harmed, you will face my eternal displeasure. Now that we have gone over all these rules, I bid you all goodnight."  
Snape's eyes lingered over the first years before he turned and went off to his room.

Gemma Farley stepped forward again. "Your rooms are on the right. Three people to a room. Boys are on the right; girls are on the left. Breakfast begins at seven o'clock tomorrow. I wish you all luck. If you are in need of assistance, find an older student for help. Good evening to you all."  
With that the first years began chattering excitedly and began to split off into groups of three.

Harry nodded to Draco and Blaise, and they entered their room. Harry found a blank name plate on his bedpost. He looked at it carefully, then he wrote his name on it with his wand. His trunk then appeared next to his bed and he laid down on the bed satisfied.

"Hey Harry, which Serpent will you challenge for their seat?", asked Draco.

Harry thought carefully before responding, "I will likely challenge Terrence Higgs. He is undoubtedly the weakest out the seven. He also does not come from a powerful family, so the repercussions will likely be minimal. I believe that out of the seven the Carrow twins and Rookwood will be the strongest."

Blaise interjected, "Harry do you really think that you can take on Higgs? I mean he is a Serpent for a reason."  
Harry stood, "Blaise, I do realize that we have only known each other for several hours. However, you should know better than to question the heir of Grindelwald."  
Blaise stepped back defensively, "Hey, I was just making sure"  
Harry sighed, "I will challenge him first thing tomorrow, you will not doubt me again."

Harry then changed into his nightwear and went to sleep.

September 2, 1991

Slytherin Dormitory (6:00 AM)

Harry awoke at to the sound of Draco snoring away next to him. He rolled his eyes and cast a tempus charm. He woke his dorm mates and got ready for the morning. The trio got ready for the day quickly and efficiently. Harry was amused by the amount of time that Draco and Blaise spent in front of the mirror getting ready. After they finished, they headed down to the common room and greeted their fellow first years.

"Good morning boys!", chirped Tracy energetically.

"What's up with her?", asked Draco warily.

Daphne laughed softly and replied, "Tracy is quite excited for the first day."  
Blaise interjected, "Well things are about to get even more interesting. You see, Harry over here is going to challenge Higgs for his Serpent spot."

Both Daphne and Tracy made small noises of surprise.

"Harry! You can't possibly be serious.", exclaimed Tracy.

Harry scowled and replied, "I am very serious. I have been tutored extensively by a great wizard and I am quite confident in my abilities."

Daphne narrowed her eyes, "And who is this tutor?"  
Harry smiled broadly, "All will be revealed in time."  
At this, Terrence Higgs walked down into the common room with Flint and Bole.

Harry gestured to Blaise. Blaise walked forward and announced to the common room, "Slytherin! Harry Potter wishes to challenge Terrence Higgs for his spot as a Serpent."  
The room fell silent, before exploding in jeers and laughter.

Higgs merely waved off Blaise and continued his discussion with Flint and Bole.

Harry stepped forward and the room fell silent. "Terrence Higgs, accept my challenge or forfeit your position."  
Higgs frowned. "You can't be serious Potter. I don't make it a habit to send firsties to the hospital wing you know."  
Harry persisted, "Accept my challenge or be branded a coward."

Higgs sneered. "Fine Potter. However, if you lose, you will pay me 5000 galleons in compensation."  
The room erupted in whispers at the amount that Terrence Higgs demanded.

Harry smirked and said, "IF I lose."  
A prefect stood and addressed the Slytherin first years.

Gemma Farley stood between them. "You two will be handling this in the dueling pit. I will be officiated."  
The two nodded and quickly made their way to the dueling area.

Harry looked at his friends and smirked at their looks of doubt and worry.

Harry looked at his opponent and bowed. Higgs merely stared at him.

"At my signal!", announced Farley. Then a loud noise erupted from her wand.

"LACERO!", cried Higgs.

Everyone in the room looked at Harry shocked, when Harry raised his wand and stopped the curse mid-air.

Harry thought back to a spell that Grindelwald had showed him and casted "Fulgur Percutiens!"

Lightning erupted from the tip of his wand and struck Higgs. Terrence Higgs flew back shaking as electricity coursed through his body. Harry cast the spell repeatedly, and watched as Higgs shook in pain.

Farley watched as lightning continued to strike Higgs. Another cry of pain shook her out of the surprise of seeing a first-year cast lightning. "STOP!", she cried out. "Harry Potter is the victor! Does anyone contest this decision?"

All of Slytherin fell silent and merely stared at Harry Potter with reactions varying from fear to undisguised curiosity.

"Harry Potter is now a Serpent!"

~~  
Severus Snape watched as the child of the only woman he loved tortured a 6th year student with no qualms. "How had a boy raised by muggles the majority of his life been able to produce such a display of magic?", he thought to himself. Snape then watched as Harry Potter became the youngest Serpent in history. "Something is not right about the boy." He thought to himself.

Snape then stepped into view of all the Slytherins. "I believe that this spectacle ends here. All of you should be in the Great Hall right now. Move now! Leave Higgs behind, I will deal with him. Potter, come with me."  
The Slytherins headed down to Great Hall, leaving Harry Potter and Severus Snape with a moaning Higgs.

"Potter where did you learn such magic?"  
Harry looked at his head of house carefully before responding. "I read it in a book."

Snape knelt down to Higgs and began to heal his burns.

"Potter, I do not appreciate students lying to my face.", snarled Snape.

Harry look unbothered by this. "With all due respect sir, I do not find it necessary to inform you of every piece of magic I have learned in my life."  
Snape finished healing Higgs and sneered at Potter. "I have no idea how you managed to get sorted into Slytherin. However, I will tell you now, your fame will not elevate you here. I can tell already that you are just as arrogant as your father, Potter. However, unlike your father you seem to have learned the dark arts. We are not finished with this discussion. But for now, go to the Great Hall, we will discuss this further later."

Harry left the common room without looking back.

Severus watched the raven-haired boy saunter out of the room. It still disturbed him that a first year was capable of producing such magic. There was something that he could not see and he was going to get to the bottom of it. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud groan from Terrence Higgs.

"Idiot boy.", growled Snape aloud.

7:05 AM

Great Hall

Harry walked into the Great Hall and made his way over to his fellow Slytherins.  
As soon as he sat down, he was bombarded with questions from his fellow first-years.

Harry merely continued to eat until the cacophony of noise died down.

Finally, there was quiet and questions were asked one at a time.

Tracy asked the first question, "Harry, where did you learn how to cast lightning?"  
Harry finished chewing before responding, "Someone taught me."

The two girls groaned. "Come on Harry, tell us who your mysterious teacher is.", begged Tracy.

"It is not my place to reveal my teacher's name before they wish to be known publicly.", replied Harry.

Daphne looked at him carefully, then asked, "If we guess who it is, will you tell us who it is?"  
Harry shook his head and continued his breakfast.

Draco then asked another question. "What did Snape want?"  
Harry replied, "He wanted to know the same things that you guys wanted to. I obviously did not tell him. It is obvious however, that he seriously dislikes me."  
Blaise raised an eyebrow at this, "First day and you are already making enemies with our head of house, I believe your plan is going absolutely wonderful."  
Harry scowled good-naturedly, "Enough of your wit Blaise. You don't even know my plan in its entirety."  
Daphne quickly picked up on this, "What's this plan you speak of Harry?"  
Harry then replied for the second time that day, "All will be revealed in time."  
Then Severus Snape walked over to their table and handed them their schedules.

Draco looked through his first. "Transfiguration, charms, and DADA. Not bad."  
Harry yawned. "I have no doubt that it will be quite easy."  
"Really Harry? I bet that you can't finish every spell we learn today first.", challenged Blaise.

"Your lack of faith disturbs me Blaise. My patience wears thin at your constant challenges.", said Harry as his eyes flashed.

Blaise looked at him bored, "We are in an alliance. I am not subjugated to you in any way."  
Harry whispered back viciously, "Do not forget your place Blaise. I have not forced you to take an oath or a vow of servitude, but that does not mean I cannot make you. I have chosen to allow you to make that decision on your own. Do not make me regret that decision. You and I both know who holds the power in this alliance."  
Blaise merely inclined his head. "As you wish, Harry."

Daphne watched the exchange with curiosity. Obviously, Harry's "mentor" was far more powerful than she had anticipated, if it gave him leverage over the heir of the Zabini clan.

Draco broke the tension and asked, "So what class do you think you'll be best at?"

The table then broke into civil discussion, and soon after, breakfast ended and the group of Slytherins headed over to transfiguration.

~~  
Harry was true in what he said. They had headed into transfiguration, and to the surprise of everyone but Draco, Harry completed the spell first try. As everyone else struggled to transform their matches into a needle, Harry's match lay on his desk perfectly shiny and pointy.

"This is the best needle I have ever seen in my decades of teaching!", exclaimed Professor McGonagall as she walked past the group of Slytherins. "It is obvious that you have inherited your father's prodigious transfiguration skill!"

Harry smiled humbly, and replied, "I try to be like my parents every day professor. I wish to honor the sacrifice they made for me by being the best wizard that I can possibly be."  
Professor McGonagall gave a rare smile to Harry and replied, "I know that you are making James and Lily proud everyday Mr. Potter!"

"However, the same can not be said about you Mr. Weasley!", admonished McGonagall as she suddenly turned on the Gryffindor.

A similar scene played out in charms where Harry successfully casted the wand-lighting charm without any problems. Professor Flitwick heaped praise on him as well.

Harry watched amused as he watched his friends attempt to do the charm successfully when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"How did you that?", asked a girl he had not talked to before.

"And you are?", asked Harry.

"Hermione Granger. I want to know how you managed to the charm first try. I also saw how you transformed the match in transfiguration. How did you do that? Did you practice magic before coming to Hogwarts? I think that's so unfa-."

Harry cut her off with a silencing charm. "Granger, you talk too much. As for how I did the charm, I merely channeled my intent into the spell. Now if that is all, go back to your fellow Gryffindors over there."

Draco interjected, "Harry why are you talking to this mud- muggleborn?"

Harry looked at Draco, "She wishes to know why I am superior to her."  
Hermione looked furious at the statement. She then stormed back over to her desk and began practicing the charm with an increased fervor.

"Well you're obviously a very charming fellow.", laughed Tracy.

"Muggleborn.", spat out Draco disgustedly. "They shouldn't be allowed into Hogwarts."  
"Draco. We have been over this.", said Harry exasperatedly. "Muggleborn need to be assimilated into the wizarding world. They don't understand how our world works and to them they see us as medieval. This needs to be amended. If we could get all muggleborn to renounce their muggle lineage, our culture could be advance a tenfold. I don't believe in blood supremacy, but rather wizarding supremacy."

Blaise spoke, "I agree with Harry. I believe it was the deceased dark lord Grindelwald who said "blood matters but power matters more.""  
Harry responded, "I couldn't agree more Blaise, power definitely matters more."  
The two boys glared at each other until Flitwick dismissed the class.

~~  
Daphne Greengrass walked with her fellow first years Slytherins into the DADA classroom. As she sat down, she thought about the anomaly that was Harry Potter. Going into Hogwarts, she definitely did not expect Harry Potter to be a player in the mess known as Slytherin politics. Her goal had been to support Draco, a childhood friend, and use him as a puppet of sorts to get through Hogwarts without any problems. This plan was ruined when she entered Draco's compartment and found Harry Potter in complete control over Draco. It was a mystery to her, on how Potter had managed to establish "control" over both Draco and Zabini.

She had watched as Blaise continually challenged Harry and tried to usurp his authority. She was truly surprised again earlier when Harry demonstrated a prowess of magic, that did not reflect his muggle upbringing. His mysterious "teacher" was also someone that she intended to unmask.

Her thoughts were interrupted, when Professor Quirrell stood in front of the class and spoke to the class without stuttering. "Good morning class. I am your defense against the dark arts teacher. Today's lesson is very simple."  
Quirrell pulled out his wand and tapped the blackboard. Words began to appear. "Who was more dangerous Lord Voldemort or Lord Grindelwald."

Quirrell verbalized the writing. "Who was more powerful and/or more dangerous? That is the topic of our discussion today."

Quirrell paced around the room, and maintained the attention of the entire class. "Well? Will anyone be answering my question?"

Hermione raised her hand. "Sir, I believe that Grindelwald was more dangerous per say then he-who-must-not-be-named. I read in my book The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, that Grindelwald had an army and would have conquered the world if it weren't for Professor Dumbledore. You-know-who was just a terrorist with more magical prowess than the average wizard."  
Quirrell looked at her carefully before responding. "You are a muggleborn am I correct?"

Hermione nodded.

Quirrell continued, "Then it is obvious why you could call the Dark Lord a mere terrorist. I do not blame you. You were not there when he unleashed fiendfyre on Diagon Alley. You were not there when he ended the line of the McKinnon family. You did not see him command legions of Death Eaters as they slaughtered aurors. You made valid points in regard to Grindelwald, but do not diminish the horror that was Voldemort."  
Most of the class shuddered.

Quirrell noticed the movement. "See! His mere name still strikes fear into the hearts of every wizard. This alone should show you how impactful the Dark Lord was."  
Quirrell looked over the class again. "Does anyone else have an opinion on who was more powerful?"

Harry raised his hand. Quirrell nodded at him, "Go on Mr. Potter."

Harry answered, "I agree with most of what Granger said. Grindelwald was far more charismatic and influential than Voldemort. There is an argument that Voldemort was more powerful magically, but Grindelwald was superior in the fact that he was able to rally large masses of people and take over multiple countries."  
Quirrell looked carefully at Harry. "Then I pose you a different question, Mr. Potter. Hypothetically, if you were a dark wizard, who do you think could offer you more, the Dark Lord, or Grindelwald?"  
Harry stared into Quirrell's eyes. Something about the man was unnerving him. "In this hypothetical situation, I would hardly join the man who killed my parents."  
Quirrell raised his arms apologetically. "Forgive me Mr. Potter if I brought up any bad memories."  
Harry merely nodded.

Quirrell addressed the class as a whole. "Children, you were all far too young to understand the power that either Dark Lords wielded. Your homework for today is to think like a dark wizard. Which wizard do you believe had more to offer? Think carefully about their ideals and actions. Class dismissed."

The class gathered their things and began to file out of the class, chattering idly. Harry was about to gather his things when Professor Quirrell called out, "Mr. Potter, if you will stay after please."

Draco looked at Harry and told him, "We'll take your things and wait for you in the common room."  
Harry nodded to Draco and the rest of his friends. They walked out of the class leaving Harry alone with Professor Quirrell.

"What is it you wanted Professor?", asked Harry.

Quirrell looked at Harry then spoke in parseltongue, "Hello Harry."  
Harry looked at Quirrell in shock, "TOM?"

Savannah, Georgia

September 2, 1991

Seraphina Picquery sat on her porch reminiscing her life. She had been a powerful witch all her life. As the president of MACUSA in the 1900s, she had changed much of magical America. Later on, when she became Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, she had been able to do much more. However, all that took a toll and she was glad that she had retired when she did.

She took a sip of her firewhisky and looked on as the sun began to set. She sighed as she thought of her greatest regret. If only she had been able to save Percival before Grindelwald had killed him. She still vividly remembered the day when she found out that Grindelwald had been masquerading as Percival Graves the head of MACUSA Law Enforcement.  
"Should've killed him when I got the chance.", she thought.

"Well here's your chance, Madam President.", said Grindelwald as he stepped in front of her.

She pulled out her wand quickly.

"YOU!", she yelled. "You're supposed to be dead."  
Grindelwald sneered at her. "I am sorry to disappoint. However, I am here because I am in need of two things. Information and revenge."

Seraphina looked around her porch, looking for her security team.

"Ah don't bother. I already killed them.", whispered Grindelwald maliciously.

"You're a monster!", yelled Seraphina.

"Yes, yes, I know. However, I still need to know the exact location of Azkaban."

"Why the hell would I know that?", asked Seraphina indignantly.  
"Don't play stupid, it doesn't suit you. I know that you were the one who renewed the deal with the Dementors back in 1965."  
Seraphina spat in his face. "I don't know what you are planning, but I will never tell you."  
Grindelwald's mismatched eyes glinted. "Good. I was hoping you would say that. The cruciatus curse will loosen your tongue."  
"Give me your best shot.", said the former Supreme Mugwump defiantly.

After several hours she broke and Grindelwald received all the information he had needed.

Her body would be found days later by her grandchildren.

~~  
Azkaban

Late that night

A loud bang and loud voices woke Sirius from his sleep. He looked through the bars of the cell and saw the aurors furiously casting spells at somebody. He rubbed his eyes and tried to get a better look.

He was distracted when his cell mate Bellatrix cried out, "It must be my Lord. He has returned!" She began cackling.

"Shut up you hag." Said Sirius as he watched the mysterious figure attack the guards and the dementors.

The man laughed when the final guard collapsed motionless. He looked around the prison, seemingly looking for someone.

Sirius found himself very surprised when the man began walking towards him.

The man's shockingly white hair glowed in the moonlight. He waved his wand and the cell bars disappeared and his chains vanished.

"Hello Sirius. I have great things planned for you."


	10. Grim Revenge

*Slightly darker scenes. Nothing too crazy, but several important story arcs are now in play

September 12, 1991

Great Hall (7:00 AM)

Harry read the newspaper headline, "AZKABAN BREAKOUT! MASS-MURDERER SIRIUS BLACK SLAUGHTERS GUARDS AND ESCAPES!"

He remained emotionless then opened the letter that had been delivered moments before.

Dear Harry,

As you have undoubtedly seen in the Daily Prophet, Sirius Black is free. If you have not figured out by now, I took the opportunity to free him last week. By freeing him earlier, it will give him time to mentally heal from the trauma of being in Azkaban for the past decade. I expect he will be a free man by the end of your first year at Hogwarts.

Although you know that he is innocent, you must remember that everyone believes he betrayed your family. Play your part accordingly.

I know this accelerates our plans, but I find it necessary, especially with your update that Voldemort is inhabiting your DADA teacher. The fact that Dumbledore is allowing this is very alarming. Do not worry, we are making appropriate adjustments. I apologize for not alerting you earlier, but a series of unfortunate events has kept me quite busy.

I shall see you over the winter break.

GG

Harry sighed and burned the letter with a wave of his hand.

Daphne's eyes widened at the sight of that. "What's got you in a mood Harry?"

He sighed and just gave the newspaper to her.

Daphne winced, "I'm very sorry about that Harry."  
Harry shrugged. "It's alright Daphne. I'm going to take the day off today."  
Daphne smiled, "Yeah, at least it's a Saturday. Do you need company?"  
Harry shook his head. "No, it's okay. Blaise and Draco already asked. I'm just going to take a walk and clear my head."

Daphne looked at him concerned before replying, "Alright, I'll see you later then."  
Harry waved goodbye and walked out of the Great Hall. As he walked out, he made eye contact with Professor Quirrell, and began thinking about the meeting he had with him last week.

Flashback

"TOM?", exclaimed Harry incredulously.

"Yes and no Harry. Did you really believe that a pathetic ritual could destroy a part of the great Lord Voldemort?", said Quirrell.

"How are you "alive"?", asked Harry.

"Well Harry, your ritual did not kill me, but banished the soul piece, to the original soul. Imagine my surprise when I was possessing poor Quirrell here, then suddenly I am filled with memories that I have definitely not experienced. After some time, I was able to understand everything that was given to me. I must thank you Harry, you gifting me a part of my soul was a blessing I did not expect."  
Harry stood there in slight confusion.

"So, are you Tom, Voldemort, or Quirrell?"

"The "Tom" you knew is gone. His memories have been absorbed by me. Quirrell died during the memory exchange process. Only I Lord Voldemort remain."

Harry stepped back and pulled out his wand.

Voldemort laughed. "You may be training with Grindelwald, but do you truly think you can defeat me? Even in this weakened form, I could take you easily."

Harry felt cold sweat trickle down his back.

"I originally planned on killing you the moment the chance arrived. However, having part of my soul back and those memories have, made me rethink things a little.", said Voldemort.

Harry looked at Voldemort surprised.

Voldemort continued, "That discussion in class was for you Harry Potter. Do you truly think that Gellert Grindelwald keeps you around out of emotional attachment? The man is using you like a pawn Harry. Once your usefulness runs out, you will be sacrificed one way or another. I can offer you more."

Harry recoiled at this. "No. Gellert is not like that. He has made me his heir!"

Voldemort sneered. "Look at you. Already brainwashed. However, all hope is not lost for you. Harry Potter, I offer you a choice. You can continue to be played by Grindelwald. Or, you can become my spy and join me. Harry, I will overlook all of your transgressions against me. I will even make you my heir and my right hand if you so desire. You would be honored beyond your wildest imagination. Your power would be limitless, and together nothing could stop us."

Harry looked shocked at the offer and could only stare.

Voldemort continued, "At the end of this semester, I will be leaving Hogwarts. By that time, I will have completed the task I have given myself. You have until then, to swear your allegiance to me. Think very carefully. Do not forget who your first teacher was. I have only shown you a sliver of what I can do. Be wise in your decision, Harry Potter."

With that Voldemort waved his hand, and Harry found himself suddenly outside the classroom.

End of Flashback

The conversation had been jarring to say the least. Harry thought over what Voldemort had said. It was true that Voldemort was very powerful. However, Harry was hesitant to betray the man who had taught him, and given him so much. Immediately after the conversation, Harry had borrowed Draco's owl and had sent a letter telling Grindelwald that Voldemort was indeed back. However, he had conveniently forgotten to mention the offer Voldemort had given him.

Harry continued walking. He was walking when he felt a spell fly by his head.

He spun around to see Terrence Higgs with his wand pointed at him.

"Come back for more Higgs?", said Harry maliciously.

Higgs shrugged. "No, I'm here to teach you a lesson Potter."

Harry laughed and spread his arms in invitation. "Come and try me."  
Higgs smiled broadly. "Oh, I with pleasure." He snapped his fingers and five more upper year Slytherins revealed themselves.

Harry quickly snapped out his wand and took a defensive stance.

"What do you want Higgs?", asked Harry.

"I want my spot back as a Serpent. I also want you to pay for humiliating me in front of everyone. See these scars Potter?" asked Higgs as he show Harry his bare chest. Ugly scorch marks ran up and down his torso.

Harry snarled and took the advantage of surprise, "Ignis Flagellum!".

A whip of fire shot out of his wand and brandished itself threateningly.  
"You don't know who you are dealing with Higgs.", threatened Harry.

"Get him boys!", yelled Higgs.

Various curses and jinxes shot towards Harry.

Harry ducked and conjured the strongest shield charm he knew. "Contego!"

The shield reflected the spells and Harry began advancing on his attackers. Harry took down the five older students that Higgs had brought with darker stunning and binding spells. Higgs started to step back his eyes wide with fear.  
"Hey Potter, it was just a joke man. I didn't want to actually hurt you!", said Higgs frantically as he stepped back.

"I think you have forgotten what I can do. Let me refresh your memory.", whispered Harry.

"Aguamenti!"

Higgs had flinched when Harry had pointed his wand at him, but looked up in surprised to found himself completely soaked.

"Don't worry, that's just to help the lightning flow better.", said Harry as he smiled viciously.

"Fulgur Percutiens!", yelled Harry.

Lightning flew from his wand. Harry looked on at the screaming Higgs pleased with the results. He smiled to himself as he cast weaker versions of the spell (so as not to kill Higgs). Years ago, Harry would never had dreamed about torturing another person. His time with Grindelwald had shown him that some were just meant to be beneath him and be treated as vermin. He frowned to himself as he thought about the change. "Am I losing my humanity?", he thought to himself.

Then he felt a stunner crash into his back and everything went black.

Harry awoke soon after and found himself tied to a chair. His hands were bounds and his wand was on the floor in front of him. Harry struggled for a bit and then stopped when he heard the gloating voice of Terrence Higgs.

"So, Potter, how are you feeling?", asked Higgs with a dark glint in his eyes. He twitched uncontrollably before speaking again.

"You were so busy torturing me, you didn't see Pucey over there stun you in the back! I do hope you will be okay.", said Higgs with mock concern.

"Release me Higgs.", ordered Harry.

"Or what Potter?"

"Or when I get out of here, I am going to kill you and all of your friends."  
The older Slytherins began laughing at Harry.

"You don't understand do you Potter?", spat out Higgs. "You're not going to get out of here. We're going to give you a taste of your own medicine, and then obliviate the mess out of you."

Harry gritted his teeth. "You'll pay for this".

"I doubt that very much.", whispered Higgs. "You have humiliated me in front of the entire house, so allow me to return the favor."

"Imperio!", cast Higgs.

Harry felt the spell wash over him and fought the spell with all his might.

Harry then felt the bindings that were on him fall off.

"Pick up your wand and curse yourself.", whispered an ethereal voice in his mind.

He felt himself slowly move down and he stopped himself.

"PICK UP YOUR WAND AND CURSE YOURSELF!", ordered the voice loudly in his head.

Harry screamed and shook off the curse.

"Impressive Potter.", said Higgs. "I guess I'll just have to curse you myself."

Higgs raised his wand when suddenly the door burst open and Blaise and Draco burst in.

"Stupefy!", cast the two boys.

The twin stunners crashed into the two older boys standing by the door.

Harry got up and summoned his wand into his hand. "I should've thought of that before!"

He pointed his wand in the direction of Higgs and cried, "DEPULSO!"  
The spell knocked Higgs into the three older Slytherins.

"Expelliarmus!", cried Pucey from underneath Higgs.

The spell caused Draco's wand to fly out of his hand. Blaise raised his wand to curse him back when a stunner came from the other boy next to Pucey.

Harry raised his wand when a deep voice called out, "Drop the wand Potter, or your lapdogs get it."

Harry slowly turned and saw that the boy Draco had stunned earlier had gotten up and had his wand pointed at Draco's head.

Harry slowly put his wand down, then without warning cast the knockback jinx wandlessly. The sudden action surprised the boy and he flew out of the room. A purple curse that flew by Harry's head alerted him that Higgs, Pucey, and the other boy had recovered.

Harry summoned Blaise and Draco behind him, and began dueling the trio furiously.

He had to pull Blaise out of harm's way again when a reductor curse got too close for comfort.

"INCARCEROUS", casted Harry. Heavy chains flew out and wrapped itself around the other boy leaving just Pucey and Higgs.

"REDUCTO!", casted Pucey.

Harry reflected the spell downwards. "Sectumsempra!", "Serpensortia!"

The cutting curse stuck Pucey and blood flowed from his torso. A large python materialized and Harry was about to order it to bind Higgs when Draco cried out from behind him, "EVISCERO!"

Harry watched as the curse flew out and decapitated Higgs entirely.

Harry whirled around in shock. "What have you done Draco?"

Draco looked just as surprised. "That was the first curse in the book you bought me. I didn't know it would kill him! And what have you done? You killed Pucey!" He began hyperventilating.

Blaise just slumped against the wall and looked at the mess that was in the room.

Harry thought quickly. "We're going to have to get rid of the bodies. Didn't Dumbledore say that the right-hand corridor on the third floor would have death or something?"  
Blaise nodded, still incapable of words.

Harry looked around the room and took charge. "Drag those 3 idiots over here. We're going to obliviate them and make sure this doesn't get out. As for Pucey and Higgs here, we'll take them to the third floor. We'll make it look like they died on their own accord"

Harry obliviated the three boys. He then transfigured Pucey and Higgs into two mouses.

"Take them!", hissed Harry as he thrust the now mice bodies of Pucey and Higgs towards Draco.

Draco moaned aloud, "What have I done?"  
"Worry about that later, right now you two go ahead to the third floor. I'll clean this place up."  
Blaise and Draco rushed off ahead to the third floor, while Harry began vanishing the blood and removing his magical aura from the area. As for the three boys, he tossed them into the nearest broom cupboard and hoped for the best. He headed down to the third floor and saw Draco and Blaise looking mighty suspicious.  
Harry groaned. "This day was going terribly."  
"Harry, the door is locked.", whispered Draco nervously.

Harry rolled his eyes and cast "Alohomora". The lock clicked open.

Harry tentatively opened the door and his eyes widened at the sight of a sleeping Cerberus.

"Bloody Hell!", exclaimed Harry at the sight. "Draco give me the bodies."  
Draco quickly handed the mice to Harry.

Harry transfigured the mice back to human and threw them at the Cerberus. He hastily shut the door at the sound of the three heads barking madly and the resulting sound of the three-headed dog eating.

"Quickly, let's get back to the Common Room."

The three boys rushed down to the dungeons and tried to calmly walk inside the common room.

"Hey Harry, Draco, Blaise!", greeted Tracy excitedly.

Daphne followed her friend and walked up to the boys when she said, "Harry is that blood on your face?"

Harry waved his hand across his face and vanished it. "Nope!"

Daphne narrowed her eyes. "Why do you lot look so fidgety?"

Harry smiled nervously. "No reason. We just uh got away from Filch."  
Daphne eyed him skeptically. "Really? And why was Filch chasing you?"  
Draco piped up, "We were exploring when we accidentally went to the third floor!"  
Harry nudged Draco in the ribs. "And now we're all really tired and are going to head to bed. Goodnight ladies!"  
Blaise and Draco followed suit and followed Harry into their dorm.

Tracy asked Daphne, "Hey Daph, was it just me or were they acting really weird?"  
Daphne replied while still looking at the boys as they rushed up the stairs into their room. "Yes, they were acting very weird. Don't worry, I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

Harry berated Draco in their room. "Why on earth would you tell Daphne that we were on the third floor. We're going to be connected to the crime you fool!"  
Blaise who was still unnaturally unnerved, grabbed Harry's arm. "It's okay Harry, we'll be fine. I doubt that people will find out about it anyways."

Harry fell over onto his bed. "Oh no, Gellert is going to be so mad if I get expelled."  
Draco who was even paler than usual gasped at this. "Father is going to kill me. We're going to be sent to Azkaban."  
Harry gathered his wits and did several breathing exercises. "Okay guys, we are going to make an alibi. We were all practicing our dueling in a random classroom. We did NOT go near the third floor. Anyways if this all plays out right, the teachers will think that Pucey and Higgs died on their own accord."  
Draco and Blaise began calming down.

Draco looked at his hands before looking at his two friends. "Guys I'm a murderer now. Am I evil now?"  
Harry took another deep breath. "Draco you are not alone. Tonight, we have both ended the life of another. I have no doubt that this will weigh deeply on us. But you must remember, it was not your fault. It was him or you."

Draco nodded and smiled weakly.

Harry addressed then addressed the two of them, "I want to thank you guys for helping me out back there. What were you doing down there anyways?"  
Draco answered, "Blaise and I heard from Daphne that you were brooding around the castle, so we went looking for you. We then heard a scream while we were looking so went to investigate. Then we found you and the rest, well you already know the rest."

Blaise nodded in agreement. "You saved my life today Harry."  
Draco chimed in, "Me too. Who knows what Higgs would've done to us?"

Harry nodded solemnly at the two other boys. "You two have proved to be worthy of my inner circle in the future. Will you two be there with me?"  
Blaise answered first, "You showed magic that I have not seen before. You have proved to be a worthy person to follow."  
Draco agreed, "Harry I already knew I would join you when you and Grindelwald came to my house this summer."  
The boys shared a laugh at this.

Harry nodded at the two of them. "I do not expect oaths tonight. However, today we have created an unbreakable brotherhood."  
Blaise and Draco both nodded in agreement. "Brothers for life."

September 14

Great Hall

It had taken two days for the professors to notice that Terrence Higgs and William Pucey were missing.

Albus Dumbledore stood in front of the of Hogwarts and spoke. "Tonight, I bring the sad news that we have lost two of our own students. Terrence Higgs and William Pucey died after not heeding my warning about the third floor. They were both fine, young men with bright futures ahead of them. May they rest in peace. There will be a memorial service tomorrow evening and school will be cancelled for the next week. If any of you need emotional support during this troubling time, do not hesitate to reach out to any of your professors. That will be all."  
Dumbledore sat down and gazed upon the many students.

He leaned over to Severus, "Is there any more news on the autopsy?"

Snape frowned before responding. "Both bodies responded negative to traces of the Imperious. However, Pucey's body had traces of dark magic and Higgs seemed to have been decapitated cleanly. This could be a coincidence, but I sense foul play."

Albus frowned at this. "Do we have any suspects?"  
Severus hesitated then eventually responded, "No, we do not."  
Albus looked over the students eating dinner. "Look into it more. Both families were most upset with the news that there was a Cerberus in the school to begin with. If there is evidence of foul play, find it quickly Severus."  
Snape nodded.

"In the meanwhile, keep an eye on our friend Quirrell will you?", asked Dumbledore.

Snape hesitated once more. "Sir, there is something most definitely wrong with Quirrell. He seems to have gained a new courage and no longer has that horrific stutter. I know that these changes occurred a year ago, but still there seems to be something decidedly different about Quirrell."  
Dumbledore nodded at this. "My suspicions seem to be accurate. I will inform you of them later this evening in my office."  
Snape nodded and the two resumed their dinners.

~~  
Daphne Greengrass had been watching Harry, Draco, and Blaise very carefully since the incident a couple of days ago. She was right that something had changed. There had definitely been a drastic change in their relationships since that night. In just a couple of days, both Draco and Blaise seemed to be much more deferential to Harry. There was also a new, camaraderie, between them. Daphne looked carefully at Harry Potter, the enigma behind all this.

"Eyeing up Potter, Greengrass?", snarked Pansy Parkinson.

Daphne blushed most slightly before composing herself and turning her attention to Pansy.

"I don't know what you're talking about. And don't act all high and mighty yourself Parkinson. I know you're upset that Draco doesn't even spare you a glance."  
Pansy gasped angrily at this and turned away from Daphne.

Tracy laughed at the exchange and turned to Daphne. "So why were you looking so intently at Harry?"  
Daphne frowned slightly before responding. "Something happened a couple days ago. It's obvious that something has happened. You can just tell by the way their all acting. Just a couple of days ago, Blaise would challenge Harry incessantly. Now the two act like the best of friends. Something is off and I am going to figure out what it is."  
Tracy looked at the boys then shook her head. "I think you're reading too deeply into that Daphne."  
Daphne shook her head and replied, "I know I'm right. Potter has many secrets and I plan on finding out what they are."

October 2, 1981

Secret Room in Dumstrang

It had been exactly one month since Sirius had been freed from Azkaban. He didn't even remember the first two week as the mysterious wizard had forced potion after potion down Sirius's throat. He remembered with disdain the horrid taste of those potions. It had been a cycle of treatment and sleep. Then the next two weeks had been spent talking to this woman named Queenie.

Sirius frowned as he remembered his first encounter with the woman.

Flashback

Sirius awoke after another round of potions. Sirius looked down at his body and noticed that his body most definitely looked better. He no longer could see his ribs and his skin looked radiant and healthy for the first time in years.

He saw a potion on his bed stand with careful instructions on its dosage. He read it carefully and took it. He felt his head hurt before everything felt clearer again. He sighed contently. These potions were something else.

A knock at the door alerted Sirius.

"Come in."

A beautiful blonde woman entered the room. Sirius looked at her, his mouth slightly ajar.

"I know what you are thinking Sirius. I am far too old for you.", she said with a laugh.

Sirius looked at her in surprise. "Did you just read my mind?"

She laughed again. "One cannot simple read the mind, honey. I merely "heard" what you were thinking. And yes, I'm sure I am too old for you. I am almost 90 now."

Sirius's jaw dropped. "There's no way. I know people with magic age differently than muggles, but you look like you're forty tops."

She laughed. "My boss, is quite innovative. His work in potions and transfiguration is quite astounding. He is quite powerful as well. After all, he did free you."  
Sirius concentrated and tried to remember who had rescued him. The white-haired man had looked very familiar, but he could not remember his name.

"Oh, where are my manners. I'm Queenie."

"Nice to meet you Queenie. So, can you here to tell me where I am? Or why your "boss" saved me?"

"No, no Sirius. I'm very sorry, but he made me swear a vow that I don't tell you. It really is for your own good. You'll understand soon."  
Sirius narrowed his eyes at her. "How do I know I can trust you and your boss?"

"Sirius, if we wanted you dead, you'd still be in Azkaban. We only want to help you. Trust me when I say you'll understand in the future. In fact, if you do everything right, you might even see your godson soon!"

Sirius nearly jumped out of his bed. "Harry! Have you seen him? Do you know how he is doing?"  
Queenie came to his side and out him back in his bed. "Yes, I have. He has become quite a fine young man. Now Sirius, if you want to see him, we need to be sure you're healthy."  
"I am healthy!", he exclaimed.

"Are you mentally okay Sirius?", asked Queenie with an arched eyebrow. "I know that physically you will be fine in a couple of days. But mentally speaking I think you need help. I think you need to talk to someone. That's why I'm here right now."

Sirius looked at her disdainfully at the idea. "I don't need a therapist, thank you very much."  
Queenie gazed into his eyes. "Sirius, I think you do."  
Sirius frowned. "If you promise to get me to Harry when we're done with this."  
"Of course, Sirius! When I think that you'll be okay to go out, then you can see him."  
Sirius slumped down into the bed. "So, what do you want to talk about, Queenie?"

Then the two fell into a long conversation about their childhoods and histories.

Sirius did not know why, but Queenie just seemed to understand him so well. He told her all about the Marauders and his amazing days at school. He mourned the loss of his brothers, both James and Regulus.

He appreciated Queenie listening so intently and giving him the consolation that he had needed. After a while Queenie checked her watch.

"Oh, look at the time. I must be heading back."

"Wait!", said Sirius as he sat back up from his bed. "Will you be back tomorrow? Can I see, Harry?"

"After a week or two I think you will be able to see Harry! And of course, I'll be back tomorrow.", smiled Queenie reassuringly.

End of Flashback

Sirius smiled as he remembered all the hours, he spent conversing with her. Though he'd never admit it, the talks did help him. His mind felt clearer then ever, and the nightmares occurred less and less frequently. He still hadn't been "cleared" to see Harry yet, but he knew that he would be soon. He had tried to escape, but he still couldn't make it out the door. The wards were far too complex.

Sirius looked up from where he was sitting, when he heard a creak at the door.

Queenie peeked her head through the door. "Sirius, I have a surprise for you!"

Sirius got up from the chair he had been reclining in. "Can I see Harry now?"  
Queenie smiled softly, "No Sirius, but very soon. Right now, though, you'll have everything explained to you. In fact, you'll be meeting the person who freed you."

Sirius sat back down. Queenie opened the door completely and the white-haired man walked in.

"Hello Sirius."  
Sirius looked at him closely. "Who are you? You look familiar."

The man chuckled. "I don't doubt it. After all I knew your grandfather quite well back in the day. However, you probably know me from somewhere else."  
Sirius frowned. "I'm not sure where I know you from."  
The man smiled. "Sirius, I am Gellert Grindelwald, it is nice to meet you."  
Sirius jumped out of his chair and pointed a finger at him. "What do you want from me you monster?"

Grindelwald looked at him very carefully before releasing his magical aura.

Sirius recoiled as tendrils of magic flared and brushed against his own.

"Do not forget who you are talking to with such impudence boy.", whispered Grindelwald dangerously. "I break your sorry self out of Azkaban and nurse you back to health. And THIS, is how you treat me?"  
Sirius felt an invisible force press him back down into the chair.

Grindelwald closed his eyes and the tension in the room left. "Now Sirius, I mean you no harm. You may despise me for what I did many decades ago, but you must understand that we are on the same side."  
Sirius snarled at Grindelwald. "How could I be on the same side as you? I learned about the atrocities you committed at Hogwarts. I know you're a monster."  
"Sirius do you love Harry Potter?", asked Grindelwald in a whisper.

"Of course, I do!", said Sirius.

"Then why would we not be on the same side? After all, he is my heir."

Sirius fell shell-shocked at this news. 'His godson. The heir of Grindelwald?'

"You're lying!", shouted Sirius.

Grindelwald arched his eyebrow. "Such a pitiful display from the Lord Black. I find myself quite disappointed."  
Sirius scoffed. "Lord Black? I was disowned when I was 15!"  
"You are wrong again Sirius. Can you not see that you are very behind on everything? Now I am going to ask you to be silent for the next couple of minutes while I explain everything to you. If you do not comply, I will silence you magically for the rest of my life."

Sirius crossed his arms defiantly and clenched his jaw.

"You see Sirius, I broke out of Nurmengard several years back. I then freed your godson from slavery."

Sirius interrupted, "WHAT!" He then felt his tongue stick to his roof.

"As I was saying.", continued Grindelwald, "Harry was a slave to some muggles, his aunt and uncle I believe. I freed him and offered to teach him magic…"

Grindelwald went on and gave a brief overview of the last several years.

Sirius looked at him shocked at the account that Grindelwald had told. "This is all true?", he asked feebly.

"Yes Sirius. I promise.", said Grindelwald.

Sirius fell back in his chair stunned that the innocent child he had known, was not in line to be the next Dark Lord.

"Now Sirius, is where you make an important decision. Will you join me and Harry? We have more in common than you think."  
Sirius clenched his jaw. "You corrupt my godson and then tell me that we have things in common. I will never join you."  
"Why Sirius? You offend me. I did not corrupt Harry, I freed him from a life of despair and hopelessness. I have saved Harry and have made him the most powerful wizard of his generation!"  
Sirius looked defiantly at Grindelwald. "You are lying. Dumbledore would never allow Harry to become a slave."  
"Really Sirius? That man placed Harry with the Dursleys, and when I found him, he was almost dead! I truly do not understand why you and so many others trust Dumbledore so blindly."  
Sirius looked displeased at this.

Grindelwald continued, "Sirius, if Dumbledore was so great, why did he leave you rotting in Azkaban for the past decade?"  
Sirius opened his mouth then closed it as he began to think.

"You a member of his coveted "Order of Phoenix", and he doesn't even visit your cell."

Sirius's head shot up at this.

"Oh yes Sirius I know all about his organization. Did you know Dumbledore visited me frequently in Nurmengard?", smirked Grindelwald.

Sirius looked at him in shock.  
"Yes Sirius, the old goat came to me and not once did he think you were innocent. He cursed your name. The rest of your so-called friends? They're no better. Not one stood up for you. Even though they all knew that you were essentially a brother to James Potter, not one wizard stood up for you. They all betrayed you."  
Sirius's face fell. "They wouldn't.", he said without conviction.

"Sirius, I know you were an auror. You put your life on the line everyday for all of wizarding-kind, but not even one of them came to help you when you needed help the most. The disgracefulness of this all. Your favorite man Dumbledore visited his archenemy regularly, while he spat on your name like the rest of the wizarding world."  
Sirius slipped out of the chair defeated.

"Sirius, you and I are alike. We are both powerful wizards, who only wanted the best for our loved ones and the world. But we were both betrayed by those we considered friends. Do you know why I became a dark lord? It was Dumbledore's betrayal. It stung so badly I know exactly how you feel right now."  
Grindelwald stretched his hand out to him. "Join me Sirius, join me and Harry. You have failed Harry once; you cannot afford to again!"

At those words Sirius felt something stir in him. He grasped Grindelwald's hand and looked him in the eye.

"I do not agree with your methods, if what they say are true. However, I will not fail Harry again."  
Grindelwald smiled encouragingly at Sirius. "Indeed. Of that I have no doubt."

Later that evening

Meeting room

Grindelwald stood at the head of a table. "Vinda, Queenie, how have our tasks gone?"  
Queenie spoke first. "My lord, I believe the information I extracted from Black were useful?"  
Grindelwald smiled. "Yes Queenie, your information worked wonders. I have sworn Black to an oath, that he will never plot against us. In a few years, I have no doubt that he will be firmly on our side. Especially, once he meets Harry."  
Queenie smiled. "The potions you gave Black made him quite susceptible. It was quite easy."  
"Yes, yes, well done Queenie. Black was easy to manipulate and a large part of that is thanks to you. You will receive your reward in due time."

Grindelwald looked at the other witch in the room. "Vinda, how has your mission overseas gone?"  
Vinda Rosier responded, "I have scouted the governments of the other countries. All believe you are dead. However, I find that many of the eastern European countries will be easy to control once you make your return sir. However, I have heard disturbing rumors that Rasputin is not dead."  
Grindelwald paused at this. "I thought I had Grimmson assassinate him in the first world war?"

Vinda fidgeted nervously. "My lord, Grimmson swore that his piercing curse went through his skull. However, my imperioused spies returned with news that he was indeed alive."

Grindelwald looked quite angry at this. He summoned a house-elf. "Elf! Bring Gunnar Grimmson immediately." The elf bowed and disapparated.

It arrived moments later with a shaking Grimmson.

"Grimmson, did you or did you not kill Grigori Rasputin?"  
He bowed very deeply to Grindelwald. "My lord, I put several curses in his body and them threw him in the Nevka river."  
"Then why dear friend, are there reports of him being alive?"  
Grimmson's eyes widened dramatically. "That is impossible my lord!"

Grindelwald paced around the room. "I am going to head to Russia. If he is indeed alive, he must be finished. He knows too much and is very powerful. If I find that blasted man alive, you will pay."

Grindelwald pulled out his wand. "Vinda! Where did your source see Rasputin?"

Vinda replied, "There were several reports of him in St. Petersburg."  
He nodded and disapparated.


	11. The Return of Voldemort

October 2, 1991

St. Petersburg

Grindelwald apparated into a dark alley in St. Petersburg. He looked around and saw the snow cascading creating a false image of serenity. Grindelwald waved his wand across his face and took the appearance of a black-haired man with brown eyes. He changed his clothes as well, into standard winter clothing and overall looked very inconspicuous. He then ducked out of the alley and headed into the center of the town. He found a bench and sat down and closed his eyes.

He allowed his magic to reach out and he attempted to find the aura of Rasputin. He felt several weak auras, until he felt the familiar, yet dangerous magic of Rasputin. He opened his eyes and apparated immediately, following the traces of magic.

He arrived just inches away from a ward that would have likely vaporized him. He had stopped in front of an old warehouse, one that was in very poor condition. He looked up at the familiar building where the old wizard was, and sighed, "I should've known." Then he began disabling the wards. He was waving his wand rapidly when several heavy-set men rushed out of the building and began shooting him with their guns.

Grindelwald repressed a sigh and stopped their bullets mid-air. He then sent the bullets back at the muggles at a higher velocity. The bullets hit their mark and he finished disabling the ward. He cast several charms to confirm that the wards were down, and then he headed into the warehouse. He had taken one step, when he heard the heavily accented voice of Rasputin.

"Ah Gellert, I should have known you weren't dead. Have you come to kill your old teacher? You know I have been waiting for you to come personally, but you never did."

An old man stepped out of the doorway. He had a wild hair that parted at the middle and was missing several teeth. His eyes were cold, and his fingers were gnarled. His overall demeanor seemed sloppy, but there was a dark feeling around the man.

Grindelwald looked disdainfully on the old man. "You disgust me."

Grigori Rasputin began cackling. "I taught you everything you know, and yet I disgust you! I taught you all the dark arts when you were expelled from that joke of a school. I raised you here and guided you into what you are today. It was I who healed your injuries when you dueled the Dumbledore brothers. I do all this for you, yet I disgust you." Rasputin spat on the floor.

Grindelwald's eyes flashed dangerously. "Do not mock me old man. You may have survived the previous assassins, but you will not survive me."

Rasputin continue to laugh madly. "That's no way to treat your master. The disrespect from you is beginning to irritate me. However, I do not understand you Gellert. Why do you wish to kill an old man like me?"

Grindelwald pointed his wand carefully between the eyes of Rasputin. "You are too dangerous to be kept alive. You die today, madman."  
Rasputin's composure switched rapidly from mad to dangerous. "You truly believe you can kill me? I doubt that you can. My powers are far greater than yours."  
Grindelwald snarled, "I find that very hard to believe." He then swung his wand around and large tendrils of lightning rushed towards the Russian wizard.

Rasputin thrust out his hands and stopped them. "Such parlor tricks will not send me to the realm of death!"

He then clapped his hands together, and an army of inferi began erupting from the ground.

Grindelwald sneered, "Pathetic." A large swath of fire rushed from his wand and destroyed the inferi completely.

"Rasputin, this may be your battlefield, but you and I both know that time has dulled your magic considerably."

Rasputin ignored him and outstretched his arms and began chanting rapidly.

Grindelwald raised his wand to stop him, when an enormous monster exploded out of the ground in front of him. It was a ghastly pale being and radiated of dark magic. It roared and charged Grindelwald. Grindelwald summoned fiendfyre, but to his dismay, the creature brushed it off. He shot several killing curses, but the monster merely absorbed it.

"Gellert you must know, you can't kill something that is already dead!", laughed the old wizard.

Grindelwald merely gritted his teeth and began conjuring thick chains. The monster swatted them away, but Grindelwald persisted. The chains grew larger and swung itself around. The chains wrapped the being until it eventually covered it in its entirety. Grindelwald stepped back in shock when the chains shattered as the beast flexed.

Rasputin cackled. "Did you truly believe that you could defeat me in my own domain?"

The beast charged Grindelwald and swiped at him with its massive fist. Grindelwald apparated backwards and glanced at his former mentor with a twinge of fear.

Grindelwald clenched his jaw in determination as the monstrous being charged him once more. Grindelwald moved his wand rapidly and conjured large black spikes from the earth. They impaled the beast and stopped it in its tracks. The monster wailed as it remained trapped on the spikes. Grindelwald then spun around and shot a curse at Rasputin.

The elderly warlock held his hands out and the curse dissipated in front of him. "You are a fool Grindelwald, to attack me in my home. You wish to kill me because I am dangerous? I will show you how dangerous I truly am. There is a reason why I have ruled Russia all these years." With that he conjured a staff and beckoned Grindelwald forward. "Let us duel pupil."

Grindelwald mismatched eyes flared, and the two powerful wizards began dueling.

October 2, 1991

Defense against the Dark Arts classroom

Voldemort AKA Quirrell lounged in his chair and thought about the anomaly that was Harry Potter. It was true that he had come to Hogwarts with two purposes. To retrieve the Sorcerer's stone and to kill Harry Potter. However, when the memories of his horcrux came, he decided to change his plans considerably. The boy was special, that much was confirmed. Not just anyone attracts the attention of both Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald. The fact that Grindelwald broke out of Nurmengard for Potter, further solidified the fact that Potter, was someone he wanted on his side rather than against him.

He thought back to the prophecy that Snape had told him. The prophecy had disturbed him then and it still did. However, he realized that he had not heard it in its entirety.

He stood and looked at the clock on the wall. There was still time to pay a visit to the Department of Mysteries before the 7th years came.

October 2, 1991

Slytherin Commons

Harry sat in his chair at the table of the Serpents. All the other Serpents either eyed him nervously or with distaste. The rumor that he had killed Higgs and Pucey had circulated around the Slytherin rather quickly.

Adrian Rookwood sat at the head of the table and called the Serpents to order.

He stood and began to speak, "My fellow Serpents, today we have a new member joining our ranks. His name as you by now all know, is Harry Potter. Do we all accept him as a Serpent?"

The table nodded silently in acceptance. Then Jameson Avery stood. "Rookwood! Ask him if he killed Terrence! I will not allow for a murderer to become one of us."

Rookwood looked at Harry and beckoned him to speak.

Harry reclined back in his seat and asked in a smooth voice, "Do you truly believe that I could have anything to do with the death of Higgs? I did challenge him for this seat, but that was not personal at all."

Avery sneered at Harry. "Don't lie to me you filthy half-blood! I don't know how you tricked Higgs, but he would never do something as stupid as going into an unknown death trap."  
Harry smiled mockingly, "Maybe you didn't know him that well in the end."  
Avery whipped his wand out but was disarmed immediately by Rookwood. "We do not raise wands against a fellow Serpent, Avery."

Avery glared at Harry at sat back down.

"Now that we have introduced Potter, we will now resume-."

Harry interrupted. "Excuse me Rookwood, but I believe I have something to say to the rest of my fellow Serpents."

Rookwood looked at him oddly before sitting down and allowing Harry to speak.

Harry stood and addressed the Serpents, "My fellow Serpents, I am very much aware that you all do not trust me, nor do you view me as an equal. Allow me to correct you in this."  
Harry paused, and everyone at the table looked at him in confusion.

"Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four!", hissed Harry in Parseltongue.

The various snakes that decorated the room came alive and began slithering over to the table. The distinct snake sculpture at the middle of the table came alive and hissed violently to the rest of the Serpents.

The various upper years found themselves bound to their chairs by metal snakes. They all glared at Harry in various reactions of fear and anger. The rest of those in the common room looked on as Harry began circling the table.

"I speak to Slytherin as a whole when I say this. You may look down on me for being a half-blood, you may not respect me for being a first year, but I will have respect from each and every one of you. I am the heir of Slytherin!"

Everyone looked at him in disbelief.

Flashback

Harry went up to the common room portrait. "Pure-blood", he recited.

The snake on the portrait hissed at him, "What a stupid password.", and the door swung open.

Harry stepped over the threshold then doubled back. "You can speak?", he hissed in parseltongue.

The snake looked at him haughtily and hissed, "Obviously. I am a snake. The fact that the first speaker in several decades is incompetent is quite disappointing."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Can the other snakes in the common room speak as well?"  
The snake responded, "They are snakes as well. They will respond to you, heir."  
Harry looked at the portrait in confusion. "Heir? What do you mean by that?"  
The snake hissed in annoyance. "I tire of your idiotic questions. You speak, so I assume you are the heir of Slytherin."

Harry's eyebrows jumped in surprise. He then entered the room and began questioning the rest of the snakes around the common room. He was met with similar attitudes and they all seem to agree, that he was the heir of Slytherin since he could speak. This gave him an idea…

End of Flashback

Harry looked around the room, daring someone to challenge him.

When no one challenged him, he continued, "I will not lie to you all, Terrence Higgs and several of his cronies attacked me and my friends. He was dealt with appropriately. I was not put in Slytherin by accident or coincidence. I am here to change the future. I have warned you all, any disrespect or attack on me or my allies, will be met with swift vengeance."

With that he walked over to the heir's chair and sat down.

Those in the common room gasped, when he disappeared.

Harry found himself sitting on a dusty throne in a dimly lighted cavern. He pulled his wand out and began to walk around.

"Finally! Do you have any idea how boring it gets down here?"

Harry spun around and found himself face to face with a ghost. "Who are you?", asked Harry as he pointed his wand at the ghost.

"That's no way to greet your elder.", retorted the ghost. "I am Salazar Slytherin, as you are here in my secret chamber, I assume you are a descendant of mine."  
Harry lowered his wand. "I can assure you that I am not part of your lineage. However, I am a Parselmouth."  
The ghost of Salazar Slytherin looked in confusion at Harry. "That should not be possible. Being a parselmouth is passed down in blood."

Harry nodded, "That much has been confirmed by most historians. However, I have always been the exception it seems." With that, he began conversing with Salazar on his past.

"So, my current heir is still Tom Riddle, and he chose to attack you and by doing so accidentally imprinted his powers upon you?"

"That seems to be the case sir."

Salazar Slytherin bobbed up and down as he began to analyze the boy in front of him.

Harry then posed a question. "Sir, I was not aware that you chose to remain as a ghost."  
Salazar sighed, "I am not exactly a ghost per say. My original self-left behind an imprint of sorts to guide his heirs. As I am not exactly a ghost, I am tethered to the Chamber of Secrets and cannot leave here. I believe the other founders did so as well."  
Harry frowned. "It must be extremely boring being here."

Slytherin nodded. "I have not spoken to anyone since Riddle. And before him, were idiots, who did not deserve to be a Parselmouth. I am quite pleased to inform you that you are not like them."

Harry smirked at this. "So, sir, how did you help your heirs?"

"It depended on the heir. Some I deemed worthy of my large repertoire of spells, others I gave information on wizarding history, and to one I gave the knowledge of my chamber.", responded Salazar.

Harry's eyes gleamed at the chance to get more knowledge. "Sir, will you teach me?"

Salazar looked at him calculatingly before replying, "Although you possess the power to speak to snakes, you are not an heir. As you are not an heir, I am not obligated to teach you in any form. On top of that, it would be inappropriate of me to give you the knowledge of the Slytherin family. However, it was nice to speak with you Potter. Do visit again soon." Then he began to glide away.

Harry froze, then ran after Slytherin. "Sir, please! What would it take to learn from you?"  
Salazar stopped. "What could you offer me, Harry Potter? I believe that my knowledge is far superior to yours, and as a ghost I have no interest in riches." Then Salazar stopped. "Actually Harry, there is something that you could do for me."  
Harry responded cautiously. "What is it sir?"

Slytherin glided forward and stopped right in front of Harry. "I want you to free me."  
Harry looked at him confused. "How would I do that sir?"  
Salazar responded, "I am not able to leave this chamber due to the tether that is in place. However, you could destroy the tether for me."  
Harry thought for a second before responding, "I swear I will free you, after you teach me all that I request."

Slytherin nodded at him. "Swear it."

Harry raised his wand and swore an oath, swearing to free Salazar Slytherin after obtaining his fill of knowledge. Harry then cast the tempus charm. "I must be off sir. I have no doubt that my classmates are searching for me."  
Slytherin nodded in understanding. "Go over to that chair over there and sit down. It will return you."  
Harry went over and sat down. He returned to the common room.

Salazar Slytherin grinned evilly. His return would be spectacular.

Harry returned in the common room, to find an irate Severus Snape. Apparently, the snakes had kept the Serpents restrained to their seats, and Snape had been unable to get them free.

Snape seeing Harry seized him and began berating him. "Potter, you insufferable brat! Release everyone right now!"  
"Release them", spoke Harry in Parseltongue.

Snape's eyebrows rose in surprise, as the snakes obeyed and went back into their dormant positions, but he composed himself quickly. "So, Potter, the rumors are true then."  
"What rumors sir?", asked Harry politely.

"Don't play stupid with me boy! I heard you speak parseltongue as did everyone in the common room.", snarled Snape.

Harry looked around and saw that all of Slytherin was in fact here and watching them. "Well then yes, I guess you are correct. I am the heir of Slytherin."

Snape sneered and replied, "Come with me, we are going to the Headmaster's office."  
"And why is that?", asked Harry.

Snape paused. "Because, you are a danger to the other students."  
Harry laughed, "Me? A first-year student?"  
Snape's face darkened and he came up very close to Harry's face. "Don't play games with me boy. I was in Slytherin before, and I know exactly what you are. Don't forget I saw you torture Higgs."

Harry put on an innocent face. "But sir, I was just dueling him. I was not torturing him. I also believe, that all of this is to stay in Slytherin. The affairs of Slytherin should remain in Slytherin."  
Snape grimaced and after a moment finally replied.  
"Fine Potter. My office now!"

Snape stormed out of the common room towards his office. Harry looked around and smiled to the Slytherins watching him. He then turned around and followed Snape to his office.

Professor Snape was sitting at his desk when Harry arrived.

Harry sat down in the chair in front of him and shut the door wandlessly.

Snape looked at Harry calculatingly. "You Potter, have been quite the nuisance since you arrived only a couple months ago."

Harry replied calmly, "Professor, I have done nothing wrong by the rules that our house stands by. I do not understand why you hate me so much."

Snape observed the boy further and did not like what he saw. The boy's mannerisms reminded him eerily of that of the Dark Lord, before he had fallen.

"Fine Potter. Leave. But know that I am watching your every move."  
Harry got up and bowed mockingly to Snape. "I will keep that in mind, sir." With that he walked out of the room back to his friends.

Severus Snape put his face in his hands. There was something most definitely wrong about Harry Potter. He didn't know what it was, and that scared him.

October 9, 1991

Grindelwald's Quarters

Gellert Grindelwald paced in his room. It had been one week, since he had faced off against his former instructor.

Flashback

Grindelwald walked over to the fallen body of Grigori Rasputin. His own face had multiple cuts and his clothes was torn in various areas. The surrounding landscape was black and smoldering. Multiple monstruous beings lay prone on the ground as well.

Grindelwald kicked the bleeding body of Rasputin. "I told you that I would be your end."  
Rasputin sneered. "You may kill me here, but I will return. You would not be the first to kill me. I warn you Gellert, you have made an enemy of me. I will see you again."  
Grindelwald ignored the old man and pointed his wand at him. "Avada Kedavra!"

He then blasted the corpse with a flame and then walked into the crumbling warehouse that he had once called his school.

He looked on with disdain at the rats that scuttered around. The warehouse was falling apart and had taken some damage from the duel that had taken place moments ago. After some searching, he found the room of Rasputin. The door had been heavily warded, but he bypassed them rather quickly.

The room was filthy and was littered with many loose parchments and books. He noticed an envelope underneath the desk with the seal of Slytherin on it. He picked up the envelope, broke the seal, and began to read the letter.

April 19, 1955

Dear Rasputin,

I have come to find out that you are alive and have survived the assassination attempt of Grindelwald all those years ago. I have been a follower of your teachings for quite some time. I would be most pleased if you were to teach me. I am of course willing to compensate for your teachings. Please respond at your earliest convenience.

Tom Marvolo Riddle

Grindelwald growled and burned the letter. He thought with some relief, that Voldemort had not learned from Rasputin. It would have been quite terrible for the world. He thought it was quite fortunate, that Rasputin had taken himself as his final apprentice.

He noticed a black book lying on the floor and picked it up. He opened it and read: The Journal of Grigori Rasputin. He flipped through it and stopped when an entry caught his eye.

Today I have finally done it. After several decades of searching, I have found and completed the ritual of Lilith. With it, I am now immortal and have nine lives. Today is a day of rejoicing.

Grindelwald's eyes widened at the entry. "The fool has sold his soul to the devil!", he thought to himself. He then dropped the book and rushed outside. The charred body was gone.

Grindelwald cursed aloud and turned to head back inside, when suddenly the warehouse exploded. He quickly cast a shield charm, and then apparated away.

In his haste, he did not notice Rasputin cackling after igniting the explosive runes.

End of Flashback

Grindelwald stopped pacing and sat down in his chair. He had been quite furious when he had returned to Dumstrang. It was needless to say that Gunnar had been cruciated quite thoroughly when he had returned.

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter.", he called out.

Vinda entered the room. "My Lord, the spies we have set on Rasputin's trace are dead."

Grindelwald sighed. "That was to be expected. Even after all these years, he is still a force to be reckoned with. My current guess is that he will join forces with Voldemort, when he makes his return."  
Vinda looked at Grindelwald with concern. "Sir, what is it that worries you still?"

Grindelwald composed himself. "There is nothing that worries me. It is rather, that I am concerned on whether or not we are ready for the war that is coming. This new variable of Rasputin is something that we must be prepared for. How are our war efforts going?"

Vinda responded, "We have been recruiting quietly throughout Europe. Abraxas has been in France slowly gaining support. The Zabini's have been organizing their militia down in Italy. On top of that, the acquisition of Dumstrang continues to pay off. Every member of this year's graduating class has sworn an oath to our cause and will fight for us when the time comes. However, we still lack much support in Britain just like last time."  
Grindelwald nodded. "Our preparations are going well then. As for Britain, that is to be expected. Dumbledore's influence runs deeply there. However, I believe that Lord Black and the Malfoys will be quite in changing that."

The two continued to discuss plans and so prepared for the upcoming war.

October 17, 1991

12 Grimmauld Place

Sirius stood in front of the old house and let out a sigh. He had hoped to never again set foot in the old house. However, Grindelwald had been clear, that the house would be quite useful as one of the bases of operations in Britain. It was also a trove of knowledge in the Dark Arts.

Taking a deep breath, he walked forward and felt the wards wash over him. He then opened the door and entered the home. He looked around the dark house and then called for the miserable house elf. "Kreacher!"

The old house-elf apparated in front of Sirius. Kreacher grumbled under his breath as he stood in front of him. "Nasty blood-traitor calls for me. Murderer they call him. He dares return after he broke poor Mistress's heart…"  
Sirius cut off Kreacher. "You will refrain from insulting me Kreacher. I will no longer tolerate your behavior. I order you to begin cleaning the house immediately."

Kreacher shut up and began to shuffle to the door, while making crude hand gestures.

Sirius whipped out his wand and summoned Kreacher to his feet. "Listen elf, I have recently found out that I am the new Lord Black. If you are not useful to me, I will mount your head on the wall with your forefathers. Am I clear?"

Kreacher's eyes grew large as he heard Sirius's words. "You are the Lord Black? That is not possible. Mistress burned you off the tapestry. You was disowned!"

Sirius smirked at the elf. "Oh yes. I found out that she did not have the authority to remove me from the family. In fact, once I found the blasted house-ring I will be the official Lord of House Black. Hold on, Kreacher you probably know where the ring is, go fetch it."

Kreacher grimaced and popped off. He returned after several moments with the ring in hand.

Sirius put the ring on and felt the magic accept him as the Lord of House Black. Kreacher bowed to him, although his face clearly showed his unhappiness.

Sirius smiled broadly and told Kreacher, "Mother must be rolling in her grave right now! Now Kreacher, I want this house looking brand new by tomorrow, or your services will be, eh, terminated."  
Kreacher merely put on an unpleasant expression and immediately went to work.

Sirius laughed at the elf and then headed into the living room of the house. He saw the portrait of his mother and opened the curtains.

The portrait immediately began to shriek. "YOU DISGRACE OF A SON! YOU DARE RETURN AFTER ALL THESE YEARS? I AM ASHAMED THAT Y-"

Sirius flicked his wand and silenced the portrait. He then began to speak to the portrait.

"Listen here you old hag. I am the new Lord Black."  
The portrait of Walburga Black widened her eyes in shock."  
He continued, "Oh yes, dear mother. Your attempts at disowning me, may not have been as successful as you thought. Now, here is what's going to happen. I will get Kreacher to remove you and burn you if you do not shut up. I will get him to remove the entire damn wall if necessary. Am I understood?"  
Walburga sneered at him but shook her head in understanding.

He smiled back at the portrait and continued his walk down memory lane. He headed up the stairs and stopped in front of his late brother's room. He felt a wave of emotions as he thought of Regulus. Poor Regulus, he had come for his help just a week before he had died.

Sirius wiped a tear from his eye and swore aloud, "I failed you brother. I hope you will forgive me one day. But I will not fail Harry. I will never abandon him like I did to you." He then in a moment of pure stupidity and raw emotion, he blasted the entire room with fiendfyre. In the process he almost burned the house down, but he quickly came to his senses and contained the fire to just the second floor.

Kreacher popped up and shrieked at Sirius's idiocy. He helped restore parts of the corridor, but the cursed fire took its toll.

Sirius shook his head and stumbled downstair and then raided the cellar. He took out several fire whiskeys and began to drown his mixed emotions. He lamented the loss of his fallen brother, the betrayal of his so-called friends, and the circumstances that surrounded his godson. After several hours, he took a pepper-up and cleared his head. He was a determined man now. He was going to stick with his godson no matter what. If that meant killing every muggle on the planet, so be it. With that, he stood and began cleaning the house with a fervor.

Not once did he notice Kreacher cradling a smoldering locket with tears of joy in his eyes.

October 18, 1991

DADA Classroom

Lord Voldemort sat at his desk, considering his options. Just a couple weeks ago, he had retrieved the prophecy from the Department of Mysteries. What he heard, unnerved him to no small end.

Born to those who have thrice defied him,

Born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,

But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...

When he had finally heard the prophecy in its entirety, everything had finally made sense to him. Potter, was destined to defeat him. That's why Dumbledore wanted him so badly. He still wasn't sure why Grindelwald wanted with Harry, but could it possible be because he was his equal.

Voldemort cursed himself for foolishly going after the Potters. All of this could have been avoided if Severus had listened to the whole prophecy.

He got out of his chair and headed over to the training dummies.

"Diffindo!"

The dummy parted, but did not completely fall apart. Voldemort shook his head. He needed to get into a new body quickly. Quirrell's body could not "process" magic like he could. He glanced at the calendar. There were 13 days left until Halloween.

He sat back down. He had originally planned to use a troll as a diversion, but now that he thought about it, that would be likely be easily stopped by Dumbledore and his teachers.

Voldemort sat there thinking of a possible diversion. His eyes lit up.

"Oh yes," he thought. "That would definitely work."

October 31, 1991

Hogwarts

Harry, Blaise, and Draco, began walking down to Charms.

"Hey guys!", exclaimed Tracy, as she bounded over to them. Daphne followed her, with more composure.

Harry smiled at Tracy, amused. "Hey Tracy, what are you up to?"  
Daphne responded in her stead, "We are going to Charms just like you I think."  
Harry rolled his eyes and the group continued down to Charms.

Daphne Greengrass watched as the "triumvirate", as she called them in her head, walked down to Professor Flitwick's class. The three had been quite inseparable, and were seen together at all times. It annoyed her, that they would whisper fervently but immediately stop whenever anyone came close. The few times she had eavesdropped on them, she had only caught snippets of their conversation. What they said, made no sense to her. Their conversations seemed to imply that there was a war coming. That made no sense, as the Dark Lord was dead.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Harry nudged her with his shoulder.

"What you thinking about there, Daphne?", asked Harry curiously.

She flipped her hair back. "I'm trying to see what lies in the future of Greengrass imports."  
Draco interrupted, "And why are you thinking about your family business as we are walking down to Charms? That's mildly disturbing."

Blaise and Tracy snickered.

Daphne huffed. "I heard a disturbing rumor that there was a war coming and I was thinking whether or not I should inform father. It is most disturbing news after all. Harry, have you by any chance heard anything like that?"

Harry hid his surprise and only arched his eyebrow. "No, no, I haven't heard anything like that."  
She peered at him curiously. "Do you trust me, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "Of course, I trust you. I consider you and Tracy as good friends."  
"What about Draco and Blaise?", asked Daphne innocently.

"Well they're like my brothers. They are the closest people to me." Draco and Blaise nodded as if this were obvious.  
The group stopped in front of the Charms classroom, where the other first years were also waiting. Not long after, the door opened.

"Come in, come in!", said the diminutive Charms professor as he stood by the door.

The first years filed in. Daphne headed in as well when Harry grabbed her elbow and stopped her.

Harry whispered into her ear, "You know Daphne, you could be more discreet in your spying abilities. I know very well that you try to "overhear" my conversations with Draco and Blaise. If you really want to know, I did mean it when I said I would tell you everything one day. One day, when you earn my complete trust, then everything will be revealed. Until then, I would advise you to keep your nose out of my affairs."  
With that parting statement, Harry went ahead of her and rejoined their group.

"Well this is interesting.", thought Daphne.

~~  
Hermione Granger thought that life was unfair. She had come to Hogwarts excited, and thought that this school would be different. It wasn't different at all. Even witches and wizards didn't appreciate her and not a small number of them teased her, just like they did back at home.

Hermione huffed and sat down in an empty seat near the front of the class. She looked around and saw all the cliques that had already formed. Of course, she had been shunned. She got slightly emotional, as she remembered how the other "pure-bloods" called her an insufferable know-it-all and a teacher's pet. "It was the same no matter where she went.", she thought to herself sadly. She then looked up and saw Harry Potter and his little gang file in.

Hermione scowled at the thought of him. She had hoped she'd be the best student in her year, but Harry Potter seemed to be light years ahead of her. He was also an extremely rude boy. She remembered her first encounter and scrunched her face up in distaste.

She sat up straight when Professor Flitwick got to the front of the class and called for attention.

"Now class, today we will be learning the levitation charm. Can anyone tell me the incantation for the charm?", asked Professor Flitwick.

Hermione thrust her hand in the air and began waving it.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"The proper incantation for the levitation charm is Wingardium Leviosa.", recited Hermione.

"That is correct Miss Granger! 5 points to Gryffindor.", said Professor Flitwick.

Hermione smiled broadly at the praise until she heard the snickering from the boys in her house. She felt her composure crack a little, but pulled herself together.

Professor Flitwick then told the class to try and practice the charm on their own. She received her feather and was about to try the charm, when she heard Professor Flitwick exclaim, "Everyone see here, Mr. Potter has done it on his first try!"

She growled in frustration. "How did he do everything so perfectly every time?"

She turned to her feather, but was again interrupted when she heard Ronald Weasley butcher the charm's pronunciation. She shuddered and then turned to him.

"You're saying it wrong.", she snapped. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

Ron snapped back at her. "You do it then, if you're so clever!"

Hermione clenched her jaw in determination. "Wingardium Leviosa", she incanted. The feather rose high above her desk.

"Well done, Miss Granger!", praised Professor Flitwick.

She looked back smugly at Ron, then the class ended. She packed her things and was walking out the class, when she heard Ron say to Seamus, "It's no wonder no one can stand her. She's insufferable!"

Hermione felt tears rush out of her eyes. She grabbed her stuff and ran down the stairs into the nearest bathroom.

She felt angry at herself for crying like that, but could not stop herself.

When she heard a knock at the door, she told them just to go away. After she cried for what seemed like hours, she heard a weird rumbling sound. She then heard something move around in the bathroom.

She called out, "Who's there?". There was no response, but the odd sound of rustling scales. She opened the stall door, only to be whipped across the head by the tail of what looked like a massive snake. She screamed as she flew across the bathroom. When she hit the wall, she felt herself go unconscious.

~~  
Great Hall

Moments Later

Dumbledore sat at the teacher's table merrily enjoying the Halloween feast. He looked down upon the many students and smiled at the sight of so many happy faces. He looked around the hall and mentally pat himself on the back.

The hall was completely decked out with Halloween decorations. He had personally enchanted the floating pumpkins, and the assorted bats flying around. He had been especially pleased when he saw the look of wonder in young Harry's face.

He sighed contently and began eating the delicious meal. He had been eating when he noticed the absence of Quirinius.

Suddenly, Peeves appeared into the Great Hall. The hall fell quiet at the sight of the mischievous poltergeist.

He stood from his chair. "Peeves! You are not allowed in the hall during feasts."  
Peeves responded with a touch of panic in his voice. "I know Mr. Headmaster, sir, but there is a massive snakey in the corridor. I thought Peevsies should inform you.

The hall erupted with panicked voices. Dumbledore stood and set off several fireworks.

"Everybody, please calm down! Prefects, keep the students in their seats. Peeves, is this some sort of prank?"

Peeves continued to bob up and down nervously, "No sir! Peeves would never joke about such dangers!"

The students once again began to whisper nervously.

"Teachers, gather around closely.", said Dumbledore.

The teachers got down from the high table, and gathered in the center of the hall.

"Has anyone seen Professor Quirrell?", asked Dumbledore.

"He sent a missive to me earlier, that he was feeling rather ill.", said Professor McGonagall.

Dumbledore sent a discreet look at Snape. "Severus, I suggest you go check on him."

Snape nodded and strode quickly to the forbidden corridor.

"Now, we must barricade the students in and make sure this snake is not to enter. I will ask you Filius and Minerva to come with me in search of this serpent. The rest of you are to stay here and make sure the students remain orderly."  
The teachers nodded.

Dumbledore activated the castle wards, just in case someone with nefarious intent was prowling the halls.

The trio of teachers just began to walk towards the entrance, when the massive basilisk burst through the doors. Professors Sprout and Sinistra were immediately petrified, because they saw the basilisk's eyes through Peeves.

The hall had exploded into chaos and everyone was panicking. Dumbledore recognized the enormous serpent and immediately shot out the eyes of the serpent with carefully placed curses.

"Minerva, Filius, protect the students! I will fight off the basilisk.", shouted Dumbledore over the cacophony of noises.

The two immediately got to work, getting students out of the way.

Harry and his friends had seeked refuge from behind the table. Harry began placing defensive enchantments around his friends.

"What are we going to do?", asked a panicking Tracy.

"I'm sure Dumbledore will protect us.", said Harry calmly.

Daphne did not have the same faith in Dumbledore. "We should get out of here!"

Harry shook his head. "Look Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick has created a barrier around the basilisk and Dumbledore."

Indeed, a large golden dome began to encircle the elderly headmaster, and the ancient monster.

The serpent enraged at being trapped and blinded, began to thrash wildly. It overturned one of the empty tables, and sent it flying through the barrier.

The table flew toward Harry and his friends, but he diverted it at the last second.

Moments later, Fawkes the phoenix flew in with the Sorting Hat in its beak. Dumbledore waved the phoenix off and conjured several roosters. After a few tense moments, with the snake still biting and moving wildly, a rooster crowed and the serpent dropped dead.

Dumbledore sighed. He then set off several loud bangs with his wand, to get the attention of the hall. "Any students who have been injured during the course of this event, please line up.

Very few students were hurt, thanks to the quick thinking of Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick. Dumbledore let out a sigh of relief, and began to move the wreckage.

"All students report to their common rooms. The feast will resume there!", announced Professor McGonagall. The students, lead by their prefects filed out of the hall.

Dumbledore turned to Flitwick, "It appears that two of our professors have been petrified. Could you take them to the Hospital Wing and get them comfortable?"

The tiny professor nodded and waved his wand to lift the two witches. Then, he was hit with a curse straight to the head.

~~  
25 minutes ago

Lord Voldemort stood in the wreckage that was the girl's bathroom.

He had released the Basilisk, with instructions to go to the Great Hall, when an idiot mud blood had gotten in the way. The Basilisk had hit her on the way out and launched into the wall. He shook his head, and moved quickly to the third floor.

He opened the door and killed the Cerberus with little trouble. He had no idea how much time that the Basilisk would buy him. He quickly moved past the devil's snare and he summoned the flying key with no trouble. When he arrived at the chess board, several bombardment curses handled the board. The troll was also dispatched quickly. When he arrived at the riddle, he thought for a moment before he picked the correct potion. He shook his head. Old Severus could do much better than that. When he arrived at the final obstacle, he found that there was only a powerful ward stopping him from getting the Sorcerer's stone. He laughed at the idiocy of Dumbledore and got to work. He had almost finished, when he heard a low drawling voice.

"Quirrell. So, you thought it was wise to try and steal the Sorcerer's stone?"

He turned around and came face to face with Snape. "Ah Severus, how good of you to join us. Just give me a minute and we can chat properly."

Snape drew his wand and pointed it to who he thought was Quirrell. "You will stop right there, or I may be tempted to blast your head off."

Voldemort finished off the wards and picked up the stone. "Yes.", he thought to himself, "this was the real deal." He could feel the ancient magic pulse off of the stone.

"Severus, Severus, Severus, do you actually believe you can defeat me? I find it disappointing that you cannot recognize me after all these years."  
Snape's face widened in shock dramatically. "My Lord?", he asked with fear.  
Voldemort took the opportunity and disarmed him. "Yes Severus. It is me. You may have thought me gone and defeated, but you should never have thought that."

Voldemort carefully fingered his wand then cruciated Snape. "I find your loyalty to me to be quite disappointing. We will continue our discussion later. But now, I have to leave before Dumbledore gets here."

Snape merely stared at him on the ground, his body still twitching from the Cruciatus curse.

With that, he cast his flight charm, and soared out of the corridor. He flew quickly over the heads of the many students, but found that the usual passages out of the castle were sealed. The only way out was the Great Hall. Voldemort grit his teeth at this, but decided that it was the only way. He came up to the entrance of the hall and saw the dead body of his beloved Basilisk. With a snarl, he cast a bludgeoning curse at the first person in his direct view. Filius Flitwick.

He flew into the hall and saw that the hall was empty except for the teachers.

Dumbledore's face grew grim when he saw the flying Quirrell.  
"Tom is that you?", asked the headmaster.

Voldemort answered back, "Yes, Dumbledore, are you surprised to see me?"  
Dumbledore shook his head. "I cannot say that I am. I figured that you had possessed Quirrell, but I did not expect a full possession."  
Voldemort did not grant him a reply, but instead brandished his wand. "Now Dumbledore, I will be polite and ask you to move. Or else I will kill you and everyone in the castle."  
Dumbledore shook his head once more. "I am afraid, that I cannot do that." With that, he pulled out the Elder Wand and pointed it at Voldemort.

Professor McGonagall and the other teachers quickly got out of the way and tried to heal Professor Flitwick.

"On your guard, Tom.", said Dumbledore, as power began to radiate from his body.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Dumbledore, then the two titans began to duel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you felt like there wasn't a lot of Harry in this chapter, there will be much more in future chapters. Right now, I'm trying to "set the background" if that makes sense. A reminder for some of you all, is that Harry is 11. Do not worry about him. He will get more powerful over time. The story will go through all 7 years and a little bit afterwards as well. If you have a question feel free to PM me, I will always respond as soon as possible. Thanks again to everyone who left a review, and/or is following this story. :)


	12. Beware the Enemy in the Shadows

Shoutout to Sonia25 for some help on this chapter!

October 31, 1991

Great Hall

Voldemort had to give the old man credit. Dumbledore was still a force to be reckoned with. The Great Hall, was now littered with broken furniture and random spell residue. The other teachers had left a long time ago once the two wizards began dueling.

He ducked as Dumbledore transfigured the nearby table into a large net and cast it at him. He responded with several killing curses, all of which were intercepted by the tables.

Dumbledore flourished the Elder Wand, and caused the tables to throw themselves at Voldemort, with the intent of knocking him down.

He snarled and with a precise wave of his want, incinerated them.

"You've gotten weaker Tom.", said Dumbledore calmly, his face still serene, power still radiating from his very frame.

Voldemort ignored him, and swiped his wand sending several cutting curses in the direction of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore flicked his wand, and a large jack-o-lantern fell from the ceiling, and intercepted the curses.

"I do not wish to kill you Tom. Feel some remorse for what you've done.", stated Dumbledore as he cast a charm causing the suits of armor from the hall to run in and attack Voldemort.

Voldemort blew them up without a second glance and replied, "I see you still believe yourself to be above killing, Dumbledore. Don't lie to yourself, we both know you're not as light as you portray yourself.

Dumbledore's face tightened and he sent an ancient charm at Voldemort, that would bind his magic permanently.

Voldemort's eyes widened at the dark spell and intercepted it, by conjuring a large shield in front of him. "Well Dumbledore, I think that you have just proved my point."

Dumbledore responded, "You know very well Tom, that it is not the spell, but the intent. Not the wand, but the one wielding it."

With that, the two continued. They exchanged powerful spells, their wands almost blurring, at the speed of their casting.

Voldemort felt his body weaken, as Quirrell's body began to fail him. He knew he had to act quickly if he were to escape.

Then things went from bad, to worse. The doors to the Great Hall opened up and a squadron of Aurors, led by Professor McGonagall, burst through and surrounded Voldemort (still possessing Quirrell).

"Quirinus Quirrell, you are under arrest for the assault of Filius Flitwick, destruction of property, and the suspicion of treason.", shouted Auror Dawlish. The aurors then gaped at the sight of the massive basilisk corpse in the hall and the sight of the damage that the two wizards had done.

The two wizards ceased their duel and Voldemort looked at the squadron of aurors who all had their wands pointed at him.

"It's over Tom.", said Dumbledore as he kept his wand trained on him.

Voldemort flicked his wand back into its holster.

"Hands on your head and on your knees!", said Dawlish, as Auror Savage approached him with magical suppression cuffs.

Voldemort slowly got to the ground on his knees and put his hands on his head. When Savage got there, he wandlessly stunned him, flipped his wand back out then pointed it at Savage's head.

Everyone froze as Voldemort slowly got to his feet, and kept his wand trained on Savage.

"If anyone so much as moves towards me, I will blow his head off.", whispered Voldemort in a dangerous tone.

Dumbledore spoke, "Tom the game is up. You are surrounded and you cannot escape. Don't kill the man. We can handle this separately."

Voldemort laughed as he slowly pulled Savage up to the teacher's table, so that his back faced the large windows.

"Alas Dumbledore, I do believe that I can escape." As he spoke to Dumbledore and the aurors, Voldemort began tracing an explosive rune, with the blood that was dripping from a cut on his hand. He finished as he reached the top and had his back pressed up against the window.

"Freeze! Don't move another step!", shouted Dawlish, as sweat lined his upper lip. The other aurors also looked nervous at the sight of their fellow auror in such a precarious situation.

"This is not over Dumbledore, we will meet again.", hissed Voldemort.

With that, he banished Savage forward, channeling his magic into the rune, igniting it. He then turned and shattered the glass that was behind him, with a sweep of his wand.

Dumbledore saw Savage's skin grow fiery red and immediately cast a protective charm over all the wizards present. As Savage exploded, Voldemort jumped backwards, and flew out of Hogwarts, with the Sorcerer's Stone in his pocket.

When the explosion ended, Dumbledore let out a sigh at the dead man, and the escape of Voldemort.

"What was that? McGonagall said that we would be arresting Quirrell when she floo called the auror department. I went to school with him. He couldn't do that!", asked Dawlish with anger and worry etched in his face. "And what the bloody hell, is a basilisk doing in the middle of the Great Hall?!"

Dumbledore placed his hands in his face. It was going to be a long night.

~~o0o~~

Snape stumbled into his room. He rummaged around his drawer before pulling out several potions. He downed them all and sighed as his body stopped spasming. The Dark Lord's cruciatus was nothing to mess with.

He sat down, and pulled out the flask of calming draught that he always carried around. He took a sip and slumped into his chair.

The Dark Lord had returned. This he knew, had been inevitable, but he had not expected it to happen so soon. A sudden woosh alerted him to the presence of a large phoenix, with a note on it.

Severus, grab hold of Fawkes. I need to speak with you immediately.

Snape sighed, and grabbed hold of the phoenix. He felt himself move, and when he opened his eyes, he found himself sitting in front of an exceptionally weary Dumbledore.

Dumbledore spoke first. "I assume you are aware that Lord Voldemort has returned?"  
Snape nodded. "I met him when I tried to stop him from taking the stone. I must admit, he caught me by surprise when he revealed that he had taken full control of Quirrell's body."

Dumbledore let out a great sigh. "Severus, tomorrow we will be closing Hogwarts until at the very least until Yule."

Snape raised his eyebrow. "I assume that the ministry is interfering?"

Dumbledore inclined his head. "I spoke briefly with Cornelius and Amelia. Cornelius refuses to believe that Voldemort has indeed returned. He wants to close the school for a period, stating that it must be an unfit environment, if there are and I quote "mad men and basilisks roaming around the school." Amelia agrees and wants her aurors to investigate the school thoroughly. She wants many answers."

Dumbledore let out a great sigh, and Snape saw how weary the old headmaster was.

"Do you believe that the ministry will eventually take action against the Dark Lord."

Dumbledore shook his head. "The minister firmly believes that I have lost my mind. He thinks that this was the act of a teacher who had finally lost it. However, Amelia will hear the accounts of tonight's events from her aurors. I think that they may convince her, that there is something much larger at play. I will meet her and Cornelius again later, hopefully then I can lay out a more convincing case."

Snape opened his mouth to speak again, when he felt his arm burn excruciatingly. "The Dark Lord is calling me."

Dumbledore looked at him carefully. "Do you believe that he will kill you?"

Snape shook his head, as he grasped his forearm. "No, if he wanted to, he would've done so earlier."

"Then go. I trust that you know what to do?"  
Snape nodded.

Dumbledore looked at him with concern in his eyes. "I bid you good luck Severus. I will wait for your return."

With that, Snape turned and left the room.

~~o0o~~

A couple hours before

Voldemort jumped out the window, and flew as fast as he could. He had prepared a safe house in advance, and headed for it. Once he was past the anti-apparition jinx placed around Hogwarts, he apparated there directly.

He entered the small shack and pulled out the infamous Philosopher's stone. He grinned as he felt the ancient magic seep out of the softly glowing stone. He retrieved the notes he made on the ritual he created, and went over them one more time. He then gathered the prepared ingredients, stepped out of the shack. A flick of his wand burned it to the ground, then he left the area.

He apparated into the cemetery of Little Hangleton. He looked around, before finding his father's grave. He retrieved the skeleton of his deceased father, then began preparing for the ritual. He drew the appropriate runes into the ground. He then stepped into the middle of the ritual circle. He placed the ingredients around the circle appropriately. He then gathered some elixir from the stone, and drank it. He then placed the stone at his feet.

He pulled out Quirrell's wand, then began chanting. The magic of the runes activated, and the runes began to glow, bathing Voldemort in an ethereal light. Suddenly, the rune he stood on fired, and he felt Quirrell's body burn away. He felt immense pain, as the body stripped away, and as a new body was slowly created in its place. Then the stone at his feet cracked and magic rushed over the entire area. Voldemort closed his eyes as he felt the magic wash over him, ceasing his pain.

When he opened his eyes, everything in the cemetery was completely gone. The ground was completely bare, and the tombstones had all disintegrated. The stone was destroyed as well. He looked down at his body and saw that he was completely naked. He waved his hand and conjured a simple black robe. He grinned, when he felt his magic run freely.

Voldemort then drew his magic in, and focused on the connection between his magic and the dark mark of his followers. He flared his magic, and smirked in satisfaction, when he felt several jolts of pain, through the mental connections.

He conjured an elaborate throne out of the ground, and waited for his followers to show.

~~o0o~~

Severus Snape left Hogwarts. He conjured his Death Eater mask, and put it on. He then pressed his aching mark, and found himself in a cemetery. He looked around and saw the Dark Lord reclining on a white throne. To his surprise, he saw the handsome man, who had recruited him years ago, rather than the more serpentine figure that he had possessed right before his fall. The Dark Lord once again had his dark hair and his face still possessed a youthfulness, that made him look forty, rather than the sixty-five that he was in reality. The only feature that remained, was the eyes. Lord Voldemort still had his piercing red eyes.

Snape looked to his right and left, and found himself surrounded with other Death Eaters, about twenty.

They all began to crawl to the Dark Lord, and began kissing the hems of his robe. Snape followed suit, not wishing to be cruciated for the second time that evening.

"My Death Eaters, it has been a decade since we all saw each other. Yet you all answer my call as though it were yesterday. It pleases me that we are united under the Dark Mark still."  
He then paused. "Or are we?" Snape saw those around him shudder.

Voldemort raised his handsome head and swept his gaze over the collected Death Eaters. "I am most very disappointed by those who swore their life and magic to me. Not one of you, looked for me after my "demise". All of you swore eternal loyalty to me, but you all have your powers intact, and are in good health. Those who were truly loyal to me, reside in Azkaban currently, but they will be rewarded for their true allegiance. However, I find myself wondering, what I should do with you all."

He rose from his throne, and began circling the kneeling Death Eaters. "I ask myself, how such loyal followers, could have doubted me, the greatest wizard alive. They knew that my powers were greater than that of any wizard alive, and knew that I had taken steps to insure my immortality. Yet not one of them came to my aid when I needed it. Perhaps they believed that a baby boy truly defeated me."

The gathered Death Eaters grumbled and shook their heads.

"I find myself, most disappointed."

Avery stood and ran to the feet of Voldemort. "Forgive us Master! Forgive us all!"

Voldemort backhanded him in the face. "I do not forgive nor do I forget. All of you returned out of guilt and fear. But I give you all the opportunity to redeem yourselves. Although you all owe me great debts, I will give you the opportunity to redeem yourselves."

He began to walk down the line of his followers.  
He stopped at his first follower.

"My, my, isn't this a shock. Wormtail! I find myself surprised that you answered my call. I would've thought your cowardice would have prevented you.", laughed Voldemort mockingly.

Wormtail shivered and bowed deeply to Voldemort. He began speaking weakly, "My Lord, I returned out of my deep loyalty to yo-."

Voldemort cut him off. "Silence. You returned out of fear and nothing more. I'm sure that the news that Sirius Black escaped reached you, and scared you into looking for help." Voldemort paused suddenly, when he felt a familiar magical presence on Wormtail. "But what is this? What is it that you have in your possession?"

Wormtail plunged his hand into his robes and shakily pulled out the pale white wand of Voldemort. "My Lord I have brought you your wand."

Voldemort took it, and rejoiced internally, as he watched sparks fly into the air as the wand celebrated its reunion. "Well Wormtail, you have done me a favor. It seems that I will not kill you after all."

Wormtail nodded and bowed gratefully and Voldemort continued down the line. He saw a gap between Wormtail and the next death eater.

"Well, what is this? It seems that our slippery friend Lucius, has indeed turned. Maybe he was under the imperious after all.", drawled Voldemort.

"My faithful followers! If any of you see Lucius Malfoy, I want him brought to me immediately! He will learn that one does not just turn their back on me and escape without consequence."

The Death Eaters all shouted in agreement and Voldemort continued walking. He continued, until he reached the last Death Eater, Severus Snape.

"Severus, I see that you have seen the error of your ways?"

Snape sturdied his Occlumency and replied, "My Lord, my deepest apologies for trying to stop you earlier today. I did not know that it was you. I thought it was Quirrell trying to be the greedy man that he was. My loyalty to you, remains as strong as ever."

The Dark Lord stood in front of Snape, appearing to be in deep thought. "Severus Snape. You are a brilliant wizard, but I do not know, whether or not I can trust you."

Snape started, "My Lord you can-"

Voldemort waved his hand and cut him off. "Severus, I will offer you a final chance to prove yourself. Will you take this offer?"

Snape bowed, "Of course my lord. I will do anything you ask of me."  
"Good".

Voldemort then swiped his wand and erected a privacy ward that covered just him and Snape.

"Listen carefully Severus. You will bring Harry Potter to me by the end of the current school year. He and I have many things to discuss."  
Snape began to panic internally, and put on a façade of confusion.

"My Lord? What do you want with the Potter boy? He is nothing but an arrogant boy with above average magical abilities."

Voldemort stared at him coldly. "Do not question me again Severus. My business with Potter, will remain my business. It is not of your concern."

Snape bowed apologetically. He would have to get this news to Dumbledore immediately.

As if he read his mind, Voldemort began to speak, "Severus, there is one more thing I require of you. You will take an oath swearing that you will not reveal my secrets to Albus Dumbledore, without my permission."

Snape thought quickly, whether or not he would be able to escape, but buried that idea quickly. With deep reluctance, he took an oath swearing that he would never betray the Dark Lord's secrets, without his express permission.

After he did so, Voldemort took down the privacy ward and walked back to the front of the group.

"My Death Eaters, my most loyal followers are currently locked up in Azkaban for their devoutness to me. We will break them out, and so show the Wizarding World our powers once more. However, for those that have not showed their faces today, they will be found and punished most severely. Igor Karkaroff and Lucius Malfoy are now excommunicado. They are to be brought before me, and I will sentence judgement upon them. Anyone found warning them, or attempting to aid them in any form, will face my severe displeasure."

The crowd of Death Eaters shivered at the last word.

Voldemort began to circle his followers.

"Now on to a happier topic. We will be needing a base of operations. Does anyone offer their home to be used by your Lord?

The Death Eaters kept their heads down and avoided eye contact.

Voldemort tsked and began circling the group once more. He studied the group for some time, before making a decision.

"Yaxley.", he whispered.

Corban Yaxley jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Your family has an ancestral home, no?"

"That would be correct, my Lord."

Voldemort smiled. "Then I am sure that your home will be suitable in hosting me for an indefinite period."

Yaxley smiled weakly. "I would be honored my Lord."

Voldemort smiled coldly. "Excellent. Leave and key me as well as your fellow Death Eaters into your home's wards immediately."

Yaxley nodded and left at once.

Voldemort made his way back onto his throne and sat down.

"My dear followers. Today marks the start of a golden age in Wizarding history. Our return to power will be spectacular!"

The Death Eaters cheered loudly.

"However, my return must remain a secret for now. Undoubtedly Dumbledore will try to tell the world that I have returned. You all, must refute his efforts and block him in every way possible. Frame him as a man who has finally gone senile. Do what you must, but my return must remain a secret. Am I understood?"

The Death Eaters nodded and vocalized their understanding.

"Then be off. I will call another meeting shortly with you all my friends. Do not fail me."

With that, the Death Eaters all apparated away, leaving only Lord Voldemort and one Severus Snape.

Snape approached Voldemort carefully.

"My Lord, what am I allowed to say to Dumbledore? He is undoubtedly awaiting my report."

Voldemort sat there stoically, then replied, "You may inform him everything that you saw today, except the location of our headquarters, and the task that I have given you. It is imperative that you remain in the good graces of Dumbledore."

Snape bowed. "Thank you, my Lord."

Voldemort stood from his throne and vanished it with a lazy wave of his wand. He looked down from the hill the graveyard was on, and overlooked the sleepy town of Little Hangleton.  
He stood there for a bit, contemplating his plans. He then concentrated, and apparated down the hill, towards the edge of the forest that was nearby the village. He walked down a beaten path and stopped in front of an old shack.

He stepped forward and began whispering in parseltongue. The wards responded, and he walked into the tiny house safely. He stepped inside and undid the many protections that surrounded a small box that was underneath the table. He opened the box and pulled out the old ring. Another whispered parseltongue password, disabled the powerful curse that was on the ring. He slid the ugly ring on his finger and smirked. It was time to take another approach.

~~o0o~~

Hogwarts

November 1, 1991

1:00 AM

Severus Snape strode quickly down the halls of Hogwarts. He headed up a flight of stairs and stopped in front of the stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office.

"Chocolate frog.", he said disdainfully.

The gargoyle jumped aside dutifully, and Snape began ascending the stairs. He had reached the door, when Dumbledore called out, "Come in."

Snape entered and found that Dumbledore was in meeting, with Minister Fudge and Amelia Bones.

"Ah Severus, I was just finishing a conversation with Madam Bones, and Minister Fudge.", said Dumbledore with a tired look.

Fudge spoke up, "Look Dumbledore, I'm going to say it one last time. He can't be back! It was just another wizard who had finally lost it. Poor Quirrell probably broke down after that encounter with the vampires in Albania."

Dumbledore sighed. "You have to trust me, Cornelius. That was Quirrell under the possession of Voldemort."

Fudge flinched. "Well I will not have your fear mongering scaring our good citizens."

Madam Bones spoke up as well, "I think that this warrants further investigation, but it will not be necessary to put out word that the Dark Lord has returned."

Dumbledore frowned. "Well then, it appears we have reached a parting of ways."

Fudge blustered, "Was that a threat Dumbledore? I have the head of the DMLE right here in front of you."

"No, no Cornelius, I was merely stating that if you refuse to believe that he has returned, we are at a disagreement. I am not your enemy."

Fudge stood to shout once more, when Snape cleared his throat awkwardly.

The minister reddened and stood from his seat. "Well I will be off. I hope you will come to your senses Dumbledore. Good bye."  
With that, he strode over to the floo and disappeared.

Madam Bones also got out of her seat. "I think this conversation has reached a goof place to stop. I will not count out the fact that he-who-must-not-be-named may have returned. I will conduct a thorough investigation and see to it that our aurors are prepared in the case of another conflict."

Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you, Madam Bones. I hope that you will uncover the truth quickly."

She nodded, and also headed over to the floo and went off as well.

Dumbledore then looked at Snape wearily, and gestured towards the now vacant seats in front of him.

Snape sat down, then Dumbledore spoke first.

"How did your meeting with Voldemort go?"

Snape struggled for a bit, before responding.

"The Dark Lord, has indeed returned. All that were marked, returned as well, except for Karkaroff and Malfoy."

Dumbledore looked surprised at this information. "Are you aware of why Lucius has chosen not to return."

Snape shook his head. "No, this concerns me quite a bit. I fear for his life and that of his family."

Dumbledore looked down in deep thought.

"Was there anything else that I should know Severus?"

Snape found the oath he took binding him, and shook his head.

Dumbledore sighed. "Very well Severus, I thank you for all that you are doing. I hope that one day, you will be able to be free of Voldemort completely."

Snape nodded and left Dumbledore's office. He headed down to his room and felt a headache come down. He immediately went over to his liquor cabinet. As he opened a bottle, he sighed deeply. As much as he loathed the Potter spawn, he truly did not want the Dark Lord to get his hands on him. He took a deep swig of the alcohol.

Severus whispered softly, "I'm sorry Lily."

~~o0o~~

Dumstrang

Several hours previously

Igor Karkaroff was throwing a right fit. He felt the mark of the Dark Lord burn deeply on his arm. He ran around the castle searching for the only man who could solve the problem he currently was dealing with.

He quickly went towards Grindelwald's quarters, but found them locked and inaccessible. He cried out in desperation, and went back towards the entrance. As he rounded the corner, he slammed into somebody.

Karkaroff yelped in pain, as he felt a banisher strike his chest.

"The hell is wrong with you Karkaroff. Watch where you're going.", spat out an annoyed Vinda Rosier.

Karkaroff almost shouted with joy. "Wait Vinda! Do you know where Lord Grindelwald is right now?"

Vinda eyed him disdainfully. "Where our Lord is does not concern you."

With that, she continued on and went off towards her quarters.

"Wait please!", cried out the desperate headmaster. "It is of upmost importance!"

Vinda stopped and sighed. "He is currently away on business in Italy. He should be back shortly, I arrived shortly before he did, because he had a quick stop to make."

Karkaroff thanked her, and rushed off to the apparition points. He had just reached there, when Gellert Grindelwald apparated in.

"Lord Grindelwald! I am in need of great assistance!", shouted the headmaster of Dumstrang.

Grindelwald raised an eyebrow at the disheveled appearance of Igor Karkaroff.

"What do you need Igor?"

"My Lord, the Dark Mark is burning powerfully, on my arm. The Dark Lord is summoning me and has been for the past hour."

Grindelwald strode forward and inspected his arm. He cast several spells and this time; he removed the mark entirely. Then he grabbed him and dragged him back to the apparition points.

"Keep up Igor. This needs to be dealt with quickly."

Grindelwald took Igor, and the two apparated in front of the Malfoy Manor.

Grindelwald stopped at the gates, and announced, "Lucius, I have Karkaroff with me, we need to meet immediately."

The enchanted gates swung open, and Grindelwald strode forward, with Karkaroff in tow.

Lucius met them at the door. "My lord, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Voldemort has been calling, and I am sure that he has been calling you as well. I give you a choice, you can either return to Voldemort and serve as a spy, or you can choose to remain and take on extra protections."

Lucius looked surprised and stood in the doorway. He truly did not want to return and face the wrath of the Dark Lord. Returning to his service, could be quite ruinous for both the Malfoy name and fortune as well. And of course, a dosing of the cruciatus curse was normal when in the service of the Dark Lord.

"I will not return, as long as you can provide my family protection from the Dark Lord."

Grindelwald nodded. "I will be more than willing to have some of my men to protect you and your family. I doubt that Voldemort will dare strike you directly."

Grindelwald stopped, and pulled out a small pendent from his pockets.

"In the event that you need me, use this. I will be able to apparate to your location. Only use it, when you are in a dire situation. I would be most displeased if you called on me for something unimportant."

Lucius took the pendant and looked at it carefully. It was a pendant of Grindelwald's mark, the deathly hallows.

"Can I get one as well, my Lord?", asked Karkaroff greasily.

Grindelwald looked at him and shook his head. "Igor if you need me, you can contact Grimmson or Rosier. You are usually in close proximity with either anyways. It's a shame I can't use you as a spy. Undoubtedly, Voldemort would kill you on sight. You are to remain in Dumstrang at all times, if you value your life."

He then turned back to Lucius. "Be on your guard. It would not do, to be lax in these dangerous times. I will send a squad over to protect your home tomorrow, be on look out for them."

Lucius nodded, and Grindelwald left, with Karkaroff in tow.

He sighed heavily, and shut the door. He walked up the stairs into his study, and went over to a fake bookshelf. He pulled the secret lever, and opened the safe that was behind it all. He reached inside and pulled out the book that the Dark Lord had told him to protect with his life.

"Property of T.M Riddle.", he read aloud.

He sat down at his desk with the book in hand.

"What should I do with this?", he thought to himself.

~~o0o~~

Hogwarts

November 1, 1991

Harry entered the common room and headed for the Heir's chair. He had just come back from the big announcement that the Headmaster had given, and had some things that he wanted to do before he left.

Flashback

Harry sat with his friends at the Slytherin table, eating their breakfast. The teachers had cleaned up the Great Hall quickly, and all the damages had been cleaned up. The current rumor that was going around, was that the basilisk had been claimed by Dumbledore and sold to help with the repairs. There was also a rumor that Professor Quirrell had gotten drunk last evening and had dueled Dumbledore, only to commit suicide after losing.

Harry snorted when he heard that one from Tracy, and nearly choked on his pumpkin juice.

Last night, they had been immediately locked into their dorms, and all the prefects made sure that they all went to bed.

Harry looked up, when he noticed that Dumbledore was getting out of his seat.

The Great Hall quieted down when Dumbledore reached his stand.

"Students! I regret to inform you that, due to last night's events, Hogwarts will be closed indefinitely."

The entirety of the Great Hall was mixed between reactions of cheering and booing.

Dumbledore raised his hands for quiet, and continued. "Last night as you all know, there was a basilisk that attacked us during our feast. I am happy to inform that only one person was seriously injured last night. That person will be making a full recovery shortly. All those who petrified will be revived shortly when the shipment of mandrake restoration that we ordered arrives."

The Hall cheered at the news.

Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor table, a nervous Ronald Weasley turned to Seamus Finnigan.

"Hey Seamus, did you happen to see Hermione last night?"

Lavender cut in. "Didn't you hear? She's still in the hospital wing. Apparently, she got attacked by the basilisk when she was in the bathroom crying. Parvati and I went to visit her, but Madam Pomfrey stopped us. Poor girl, I wonder why she was so upset."

Ron looked down at the breakfast he had been eating and felt a small pit of regret grow in his stomach.

"What's with the long face Ron?", asked Dean.

"Oh nothing. I'm just, um, sad that Hogwarts is closing.", finished Ron weakly.

Dean looked at him skeptically before turning his attention back to Dumbledore who resumed his announcement.

"The ministry does not wish for me to tell you this, but I believe that the truth is generally preferable to lies. Last night, Lord Voldemort returned."

There were a couple shrieks.

Back at the Slytherin table, Harry noted that although most people in the hall had shocked or horrified expressions, a few at his table, were struggling to hide small smiles.  
"So much for being a Slytherin.", thought Harry as he rolled his eyes.

Dumbledore continued. "The basilisk was a work of Lord Voldemort. I repeat once more, that Lord Voldemort has truly returned. The ministry in either ignorance or fear do not want this news to spread. Undoubtedly many of your parents will disapprove of me telling you all this, stating that you are too young. However, I believe that it is essential that each and every one of you know what we will be facing. Now more than ever, we must find strength in one another, and stand united against the forces of darkness."

Dumbledore paused, and looked over the crowd of students.

"There are difficult times ahead of us. Know that we will all have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy. I want each and every one of you to know, that Hogwarts will always help those who ask for it. That is all.

Dumbledore went back to his seat, and Professor McGonagall stood.

"Students! The train will be leaving at noon. I ask that all of you return to your dorms and pack your things. Do not worry, the school will likely open back up at the end of winter break. Prefects please do your part aiding any younger student that will need help."

With that, the prefects and the rest of the teachers stood, and began ushering the students back to the common rooms. Harry got up when Snape came up and grabbed his arm.

"Potter. The headmaster requires a meeting with you right now."

Harry looked back at his friends, who assured him, that they would help him with packing when he got back.

"After you then, sir.", said Harry to Professor Snape.

Snape sneered, and the two headed up to the Headmaster's office.

Harry and Snape found that the gargoyle that usually guarded the entrance had already sprung to the side, leaving the entrance wide open.

"Ah, Harry, please sit down. Would you like a lemon drop?"

Harry looked at the headmaster in surprise. "Sir, how did you get up here so fast?"

The headmaster smiled genially. "Being a headmaster, has its perks."

Harry looked around the office. The room was filled with the portraits of past headmasters, and also had assorted trinkets throughout.

A phoenix trilled in the corner of the room and Harry took it all in with a small sense of awe. Harry then shook his head and focused on the matter on hand.

"Why have you called for me Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Harry my dear boy, I have asked you here because I find myself worrying for your safety."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "What do you want Headmaster?"

Dumbledore straightened up and looked Harry dead in the eyes. "I do not want you with the Malfoys over this "extended break". Although there are many reasons, the most important one is my concern of your safety."

Harry repressed the anger that rose in him.

"Headmaster, I appreciate your concern, but I think it is quite unnecessary. I have found that the Malfoys are a good family, who have treated me with nothing but the upmost kindness and respect. Unlike the Dursleys whom you placed me with originally."

Dumbledore winced. "Harry, I apologize again. I truly did not believe that the Dursleys would mistreat you. Whatever that you have suffered at their hands is entirely my fault. And for that, I apologize."

Harry waved him off. "I have heard your apologies, and I think that one day I may be able to forgive you."

"You insolent whelp.", growled Snape. "Show the headmaster some respect."

Harry ignored him, but Dumbledore did not. "Severus, it is quite okay. I do wish that you would be able to be kinder to Harry here."

Harry laughed sarcastically. "Oh Professor, the day that Snape treats me with respect, is the day the world ends. He has been nothing short of a menace to me since the day I got here."

Dumbledore tried to talk, "I'm sure that he has his rea-."

"I'll stop you right there Headmaster. Professor Snape has been quite awful to me and not just me, but everyone else as well. I do not know why you decided to hire him as your potions master."

Dumbledore frowned. "We are getting quite off topic Harry. We are not here to discuss Professor Snape. We are here to discuss your accommodations for the near future."

Harry pretended to think, then shook his head. "I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore, but I think that I will be just fine with the Malfoys."

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm sorry Harry, but it is not safe there. Today you will be headed to the Burrow with the Weasley's. They have graciously opened their home for you to stay."

Harry shook his head. "No sir. I will be heading to the Malfoy Manor. I don't know why you think that you can make me go anywhere."

Dumbledore looked stern. "Harry, as your guardian, I can force you to go. I ask that you come without the hassle."

Harry laughed. "I don't think I will Headmaster. You are correct in the fact that you are my CURRENT guardian. However, if you wish to keep that title, I would not press the issue any further."

"How dare y-."

Harry interrupted Snape. The anger that he had felt since the beginning finally boiled over.

"I have endured your insults and pettiness since the beginning of the school year. That ends now. I am aware that you hated my father, but that should give you no excuse to hate me by extension. You are a petty man who holds grudges far too long. Your insults end today. Anything further, and I will charge you both legally and publicly."

Snape opened his mouth to speak, when Dumbledore stood and gave him a stern look. Snape shut his mouth and chose to sneer instead.

"I apologize that you feel so harassed from Professor Snape, Harry, I will discuss that with him at a further time. But right now, I believe that you will be going with the Weasleys and that is the end of it."

Harry stood up as well. "Lord Malfoy and I have discussed our options on what we could do in a situation similar to this. If you wish to face legal inquiries on child negligence and abuse, you will continue down this path. The Malfoys and their allies are prepared to go before the Wizengamot and challenge you for my guardianship."

Dumbledore sighed and sat back down. "Harry, I only have your best interests at heart. Could you please just trust me and do as I say?"

Harry pretended to think and then shook his head. "Nope."

Dumbledore shook his head softly. "If you wish Harry."

He then reached into his drawer, and pulled out a cloak and a small trinket.

"Harry, this cloak belonged to your father. I was saving it for Christmas, but I think it will be more prudent to give it to you now. It is an invisibility cloak, and should you get into any danger, I ask that you use it to its fullest capabilities. As for this, if you are in danger, merely wrap your hand around it and say "phoenix". It is an emergency portkey that will take you straight to the hospital wing here at Hogwarts. I ask that you keep both on you at all times."

Harry took the unexpected gifts and nodded at the headmaster.

"You are free to go, Harry."

Flashback ends

Harry sat down in the chair, and felt himself enter the Chamber of Secrets once more. He placed the cloak and portkey in his back pocket. He would inspect them at a later time.

He walked forward, and greeted the "ghost" of Salazar Slytherin.

"Ah, Harry you have returned. Have you come to learn more about the basilisk? I should add that she left last night and has not returned."

Harry shook his head. "No, she's dead. Did you not see anyone come down here last night?"

Salazar looked shocked at the news of the dead basilisk, but replied nonetheless. "No, I did not. What do you mean that she's dead?"

So, Harry recounted the events of last night and proposed his theory that Voldemort had come down and used the basilisk.

Slytherin shook his head. "So, the school is closed, and the basilisk is dead. This is quite terrible. As for Voldemort, I did not see him last night. I am not sure how he controlled the basilisk without me noticing, but stranger things have occurred."

Harry eyed him suspiciously, but let the matter drop.

"So, I assume I won't be seeing you for a bit then, Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded. "Not until the start of the next semester. Which brings me to my next question. Since I won't be able to meet with you for some time, any suggestions on what I should do during my free time?"

Salazar replied, "You haven't got a snake familiar yet, have you?"

Harry shook his head.

"Then begin with that. Find a magical serpent and bond with it. This will help you with the Parselmagic that I spoke of last week. Do you have a book on Parselmagic?"

Harry nodded. "I acquired one from Knockturn at the beginning of the school year."

With that, he bid Salazar farewell and returned back to the common room.

"Where have you been Harry? The train leaves in thirty minutes!", shouted Draco.

"Its fine Draco. The meeting with Dumbledore took longer than expected. I will be able to pack in a minute."

Harry packed his bags, and he headed back to the common room. After several tense moments of rushing around the common room, looking for missing items, they eventually all headed out of Hogwarts with all their belongings. He and his friends boarded the train, and enjoyed a fun ride back to London.

When the train reached King's Cross, they all bid each other farewell.

"Bye Harry!", said Tracy as she hugged him.

Harry awkwardly hugged her back, as Blaise and Draco snickered.

"I'll see you next semester Tracey."

Harry then turned to Daphne.

"Write to me?", she asked coolly.

"Of course, Daphne. I will be with the Malfoys obviously."

"Then I will see you Christmas Day.", she said mysteriously. Then she and Tracy headed off to their respective parents.

Harry shook his head and laughed as he and Draco headed over to where the Malfoys were standing.

"We'll see you later Blaise.", said Harry.

Blaise smirked and the three shook hands.

"We better be off boys. Dobby will get your belongings.", said Lucius Malfoy.

The two boys grabbed Lucius's arm, and they apparated into Malfoy manor.

They were met with a slender man, with dark hair.   
The man smiled, his aristocratic features became accented.  
"Hello Harry, I'm your godfather."


	13. The Rally

***Note I have rewritten the first chapter after some confusion over Grindelwald's abilities. Nothing major but should clarify some things!**

**November 1, 1991**

**Malfoy Manor**

Lucius stepped to the side. "Boys, this is Sirius Black, also the new Lord Black. Harry, he is your godfather, and to you Draco, he is an uncle of sorts."

"It's nice to meet you, sir", said Harry politely.

Sirius looked at his godson, his eyes swelling with emotion. He then ran forward and hugged Harry tightly.

Harry was surprised at first, but he found the hug strangely comforting.

"I'm so sorry, Harry", whispered Sirius.

"It's okay, Lord Black. Gellert explained your situation to me a while ago. I want you to know I don't blame you at all."

Sirius straightened up. "None of that Lord Black stuff. You'll call me Sirius."  
Harry nodded, "If you're sure, Sirius."

The four stood there awkwardly, none of them knowing what to say.

Harry broke the ice first. "So, Sirius, how did you go about meeting Gellert? I was unaware that you supported our ideals."

Sirius's cringed when he heard him say "our". He took a breath to calm himself then began to speak.

"Well, I was raised a Black and as a Black I was introduced to the wizard supremacy bit from a rather young age. I won't lie to you Harry; I find the whole muggles and muggleborn are inferior ideology to be a bunch of hippogriff dung. That's why Lucy and I didn't get along in school."

Lucius rolled his eyes.

"We didn't get along, because you were an insufferable twat who sullied the Black name with your actions."

Sirius laughed. "Bugger off, Lucius."

Lucius sniffed and left the room without further comment.

Harry didn't know how to react.

"So, Sirius, if you don't believe in Grindelwald's ideologies, why are you here? How are you here actually?"  
Sirius looked Harry dead in the eye.

"It's because of you Harry. It's my fault that you were put with the Dursleys. I should have been there for you, and I wasn't. I won't fail you again. Grindelwald gave me the chance and I took it."

"So, you're going against everything that you believed in, for me?", asked Harry incredulously.

Sirius smiled weakly. "If you put it like that, I guess so."

Harry shook his head. "I don't know what to say. I don't blame you at all for what happened in the past. So, I guess I appreciate the loyalty that you have to me. I will not let you down."

"No Harry, it's me who won't let you down. I will be the best damn godfather I can be for you."

Harry smiled and the two embraced once more.

Draco coughed.

"Sorry to break up this heartfelt moment, but aren't you a wanted criminal Lord Black?"

Sirius grimaced. "Unfortunately. Grindelwald broke me out, but failed to alert the authorities that I am an innocent man. So yes, the world currently believes to be a mass murderer still. And you too Draco, I don't want to hear either of you call me Lord Black. The whole lordship stuff is a bunch of bullshit anyways."

"Okay Sirius.", the two boys said together.

A serpent Patronus entered the room. The voice of Lucius came from its mouth.

"Black, Lord Grindelwald wants to see Harry in his study."

Sirius nodded and turned to Harry.

"Well then Harry, little Draco and I will be waiting for you here. Go see what our esteemed leader wants."

Harry gave Sirius a look, and headed upstairs.

He reached the door of Grindelwald's room, and knocked.

"Enter!", said Grindelwald.

Harry opened the door and walked inside. Gellert Grindelwald sat behind a desk, peering over the many manuscripts that covered it.

Grindelwald looked up at Harry. "Harry, it is good to see you again. I assume you are now acquainted with your Godfather?"

Harry nodded. "Yes sir! I want to thank you again for rescuing him. He seems to have recovered well from his time in Azkaban. However, I'm not so sure how you got him on our side…". Harry trailed off.

Grindelwald inclined his head slightly. "The man is on our side, the vow he swore ensures that. However, he did that out of loyalty to you rather than to me or to our ideals. I convinced him that it would be the best course of action to side with you than against."

Harry accepted the answer. "Well thank you again for that. He seems like a good man."

Grindelwald's lip curled. "Of that, I have no doubt. But enough of Lord Black, I called you here to ask you about your time at Hogwarts."

"Take a seat", he said as gestured to the chair in front of the desk.

Harry took a seat, and began speaking excitedly, "Hogwarts was really amazing! The castle is far larger than the one at Dumstrang, and some of the teachers are far more knowledgeable. I have a good group of friends and have created a name for myself in the house of Slytherin. I am also by far the best wizard in my year." Harry then hesitated.

Grindelwald arched his eyebrow. "I expected all those things from you, Harry. After all, you are my heir and most trusted follower. But what is it that makes you hesitate?"  
Harry smiled a little at the praise, but looked down. "Sir", he began weakly. "Draco, Blaise, and I killed a couple of older Slytherins during our time at Hogwarts."  
Grindelwald's face showed no reaction to the news.

"I assume that you disposed of the body properly, and have deflected all suspicion or blame?"

Harry looked up surprised. "You're not disappointed?"

Grindelwald tilted his head. "Do you expect me to? Your presence here tells me that you were successful in your endeavor and have gotten away with the deed."

Harry looked abashed. "I could have derailed our plans."  
Grindelwald nodded at that. "That is true. You could have been expelled or sent to Azkaban. However, I have enough faith in you to know that this was not a rash mistake. Explain the events that led to this."

Harry then told the story of how he and his friends killed Pucey/Higgs, and obliviated the others.

"Pucey, Higgs, neither surname is familiar. However, I believe that you acted appropriately in that particular situation. My only question now, is how are you and Draco doing?"

Harry shuffled his feet. "I'm not sure what you mean sir?"

Grindelwald sighed and rose from his seat. "Do not play me for a fool Harry. One's first kill always has an impact on a person. What that impact is, depends on the person. Do you feel remorse for what you have done? Or perhaps a feeling of sadness?"

Harry shook his head. "I think that I'm okay. I know that if I didn't do what I did, I would likely have been torture. Draco on the other hand, seems to still be a little shaken. I see him tremble in his sleep."

Grindelwald paced behind his desk. "Young Malfoy's reaction is natural. He has been a pampered boy all his life, and his killing of Higgs likely shook his world. I will have Lucius speak with him."

Grindelwald then turned to Harry and looked straight into his eyes.

"As for you, your reaction is admirable. I am quite proud of you Harry. Not many are so calm after their first kill. Your quick thinking likely saved all of your lives."  
Harry smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"Now Harry, is there anything else that you wish to tell me."

Harry looked up, then shook his head. "No sir."

Grindelwald paused then nodded. "Then off you go. I will be speaking with you again later at dinner. I believe we will be moving onto our next phase of training. But for now, send Sirius up here."  
Harry nodded and left the room.

Grindelwald sat back down in his chair. The boy had chosen to omit some very important information. The fact that Voldemort was recruiting Harry as well was an interesting development. Obviously, Voldemort had retained the memories of the soul piece that was lodged in Harry. He sighed, he had to have the boy's complete trust. The sound of approaching footsteps alerted him of the presence of Sirius Black.

"You asked for me Grindelwald?", asked Sirius.

Grindelwald inclined his head. "That I did, Lord Black.", he said mockingly.

Sirius snorted with distaste. "What do you want Lord Grindelwald?"  
Gellert laughed. "I asked you here, because I have some important news for you. But before we get to that, what is your impression of young Harry?"

Sirius's face softened. "He looks just like James. He seems like a good person." He then paused and his eyes glinted angrily. "But I don't know why he seems to believe your ideals and see you as a role model."

Sirius then drew his wand and pointed it at Grindelwald.

"Why did you brainwash my godson?", he shouted as he brandished his wand threateningly.

Grindelwald looked at him coldly, then made an elaborate gesture with his hand, causing Sirius to fly backwards and his wand to fly onto the desk in front of him.

Grindelwald stood and glared down at the fallen man, his aura flaring briefly in the background. "You will do good to remember Sirius Black, that I am both your superior and master. I grant you more freedom and liberty than some of my other followers, but you will know your place. I will overlook this offence just this once and chalk it up to pent up emotions. But you will do good and never point your wand at me again. As for your godson, if it were not for me, he probably would be either a beaten, mistreated servant, or a mindless entity for Voldemort. Be grateful for what I have done for both you and the boy."

Sirius slowly got up and looked Grindelwald in his eyes. "I apologize for my actions; they were rash and uncalled for."

"Very well", nodded Grindelwald as he sat back down in his chair, his composure restored. He pointed at the chair in front of him.

"Sit."

Sirius dusted himself off and sat down in the chair.

Grindelwald looked at Sirius, and slid a piece of paper towards him.

"What is this?", asked Sirius as he reached for the paper.

Grindelwald said nothing as Sirius read the paper over. He watched as Sirius's eyes began to widen.

"You got a trial date for me! But how?", said Sirius as his eyes read over the paper again.

"Lucius informed me that Dumbledore seemed to be plotting something for the upcoming Wizengamot meeting. So, we decided to accelerate our plans once more. Mind you, that this took a great deal of effort and money. Do not forget Sirius, that as my follower, I will not discard you as a pawn. However, let this be a reminder that you are deeply indebted to me. Had you kept your faith in Albus Dumbledore, Harry would not be the powerful, confident young man that he is now, and you would still be rotting away in your cell in Azkaban. I hope that my faith in you will be rewarded."

Sirius looked up from the paper and looked at Grindelwald with a small amount of respect in his eyes.

"Thank you, Grindelwald", he said sincerely.

Grindelwald waved it off.

"You are of greater value to our cause as a figure in politics and power, rather than as an unbalanced man imprisoned in his own home. I trust that you have the necessary knowledge to act properly in the Wizengamot?"

Sirius glanced down at his feet rather sheepishly. "I, uh, kinda ran away from home before I became of age. So, my family really didn't teach me all that much. I know the basics and some of the Black family traditions, but I'm really not fit to be a Lord."

Grindelwald looked at Sirius with disappointment etched in his face. He let out a deep sigh before rubbing his eyes with his knuckles.

"I will give you a quick crash course now, but I expect you to ask either Vinda or Abraxas for more extensive information later on."

Sirius nodded quickly.

Grindelwald took a deep breath before beginning. "The Wizengamot is quite similar to the muggle government of Great Britain. It like its muggle counterpart, has two houses. The House of Commons and the House of Lords. The House of Commons, as its name suggests is a group of wizards that are elected to their seats by the wizarding people. However, the other house is quite different. The House of Lords in the muggle world is composed of elected officials, and only 90 hereditary members. The House of Lords in the Wizengamot is composed of only hereditary seats, except for the seat held by the Chief Warlock. Each seat is tied to a family name, rather than a piece of land. All the "Sacred-28" families hold a seat, sans the Weasleys who lost their seat to the Malfoys in a past dispute, and there are twenty-two other pureblood families that hold a seat as well. This totals to fifty families in the House of Lords. You should know all of this, correct?"

Sirius took nodded slowly, but then asked a question. "How do you know all of this, aren't you from Germany or something."

Grindelwald sighed exasperatedly. "To be a good leader, it is wise to know how your enemies operate. I took the liberty of learning about the Wizengamot during the last war. However, I never got the chance to actually act on my knowledge. But this time, one of our focal attack points will be Britain." Grindelwald then slapped the desk noisily, causing Sirius to jerk up from his seat in surprise.

"So, it will do you good Lord Black, to actually pay attention."

Sirius scowled at Grindelwald, but gave him his full attention.

Grindelwald rose from his seat and began pacing. He then continued his "lesson".

"Now as I was saying, certain wizarding families hold a seat in the House of Lords of the Wizengamot. Your family was of those families. Now, certain families are deemed "noble", if their family has done something notable for the wizarding world. On top of being "noble", certain families are deemed "ancient" if their lineage can be traced back a certain amount of years. It just happens that your family was deemed both Ancient and Noble, granting you eight more votes than the average seat holder. Currently we only have two families dedicated to our cause in the House of Lords, and fifteen out of the one hundred members of the House of Commons. Your mission will obviously be to make sure that the laws passed are to our liking, and to recruit members of both houses to our cause."

Sirius raised his hand.

"Aren't the two sides in the Wizengamot called dark and light?"

Grindelwald shook his head. "That's how the papers paint certain members of the Wizengamot. The two main political factions in the Wizengamot are the conservatives and progressives. The conservatives are labeled as "dark" by clueless fools like yourself, and the progressives are called "light". The conservatives seek to preserve wizarding traditions such as betrothals, family magic, and the like, and usually hold certain views that are deemed as prejudiced by the progressives. This for some one reason and another has them deemed dark. There is a good chance that this is probably just another machination of Dumbledore. Progressives on the other hand, seek to move on from said wizarding traditions, and to indoctrinate more muggle beliefs and movements into the wizarding world. You will be presenting yourself as a conservative, publicly allying yourself with the Malfoys."

Sirius frowned, but before he could speak, Grindelwald cut him off.

"This is not up for debate. Abraxas and I have thought about this for some time, and we have decided that it will be best if you discredit Dumbledore and his progressive party. Keep in mind that there are factions within the factions. Not all progressives believe in the slaughter of muggles or the notion of blood-purity. You will be doing your absolute best to sway certain families to our cause, without tipping our hand. Am I clear on this?"

Sirius sighed before nodding once more. "Yes sir."  
Grindelwald leaned back in his chair with a satisfied air. "Good. Well then, I expect you to go and learn up the finer details with Vinda or Abraxas. You will be taking your hereditary seat right after your trial. You are dismissed."

Sirius gave him a panicked look.

"That's it? You just give me a rudimentary rundown of the Wizengamot and expect me to become a wizarding Lord just like that?"

Sirius began running his fingers through his hair nervously.

Grindelwald looked at Sirius exasperatedly. "Obviously it would be impossible for you to become a political machine overnight. You are not expected to do so. All I need from you, is some composure and that famous Sirius Black charm. That is all that is expected from you. Lucius will be doing the maneuvering and dealing while you just follow his lead."

Sirius did not look reassured, but nodded warily. "Fine. I'll do my best."

Grindelwald nodded, "That is all I ask of you."

Sirius got up and walked out of the room.

Grindelwald let out a sigh, working with others was quite difficult sometimes. He rose from his chair and apparated down to the main floor of the Malfoy Manor. He took a turn, and reached the door that lead down to the cellar. After several muttered passwords and spells, the door swung open.

The room was lit dimly with a lantern that sat in the middle of the room. In front of it sat a man and a woman both magically bound to a chair with gags in their mouths.

Grindelwald flicked his wand and the door shut behind him. The couple glared at him defiantly, as they struggled against their bonds.

"Hello my friends. I apologize for having you brought down here in this fashion, but it was in the best interest for all of us. Now, Lucius tells me that both of you refuse to join my cause?"

He made a motion with his free hand, and the gag in the woman's mouth disappeared.

"You monster! Of course, we will never join you! Why would we after you kidnap us from our homes! I have no idea what Narcissa was thinking! I don't know how you're still alive Grindelwald! You twisted son of a-."

A wave of his hand caused the gag to reapply itself.

"What about you, my good sir? Do you have anything to say?"

The man began pleading as the gag disappeared from his mouth. "Please let us go! I beg you, please, don't harm my wife or-."

The gag reapplied itself, as Grindelwald waved his hand.

Grindelwald sighed mockingly. "Well I suppose this was to be expected. I am truly sorry for what I have to do. I wish you had simply done as I had asked. Well, for what it's worth, I really had hoped that my vision was wrong, but this is for the Greater Good."  
With that, he pointed the wand at the woman. The woman glared back at him, with nothing but defiance in her eyes.

"CRUCIO!"

Her screams echoed through the room for quite some time.

**~~o0o~~**

**November 22, 1991**

**Malfoy Manor**

It had been a full three weeks since Hogwarts had shut down, and he had met his godfather. Said godfather stood across from him in a dueling stance.

"You ready Harry?'

Harry shouted back at him cheerfully. "Always old man!"

The two began to duel. Harry had spent the past three weeks spending time with his godfather, and it had probably been the best three weeks of his life. His entire life, he had never had anyone look after him like that man did. Sure, Grindelwald was someone he admired and looked up to, but he was a Dark Lord, and wasn't exactly the father figure type. Vinda was the closest thing he had to a mother, but she was extremely busy as Grindelwald's chief lieutenant and was never around as much as he would have liked. But Sirius, was different.

Harry dodged as a jet of red flew towards him, and he responded with several jinxes of his own.

Sirius, Harry thought, was the father/brother figure that he had always secretly wanted. In the last three weeks he had spent time actually having fun. He had always been either training or studying in the past, so the concept was something almost foreign to him. He had talked to Sirius extensively everyday about all sorts of things, ranging from Hogwarts stories, to the best dueler. The dueling conversation was why Harry and Sirius were duking it out at the moment.

A mysterious black spell that whizzed just inches from Harry's face broke him out of his thoughts.

"You gotta keep your head in the game, Harry!", taunted Sirius as he continued to launch spells at Harry.

Harry gritted his teeth in determination as a stinging hex slipped past his shield, and crashed against his arm.

Harry rolled across the ground as Sirius continued his onslaught and several spells soared over his head. He then whipped his wand diagonally and shouted, "INCARCEROUS!", but in parseltongue. Sirius's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he found himself in the hold of a massive python.

Harry laughed happily at the sight. Parseltongue casting was one of the few tricks he had picked up from the book he had gotten from Borgin and Burkes.

"It's okay Sirius, maybe you'll beat me next time!", laughed Harry as he walked towards Sirius.

Sirius then winked, and suddenly a large dog appeared in his place and escaped the grasp of the python. The dog then proceeded to tackle Harry, and lick his face repeatedly.

"That's disgusting Sirius! Get off of me you mutt!"

Sirius transformed back and chuckled at the sight of his godson.

"Three weeks, and you don't mention that you're an animagus?", accused Harry in mock anger.

Sirius laughed at his expression. "I'm sorry Harry, but I wanted to surprise you!"  
"Consider me surprised", grumbled Harry.

"It's okay Harry, maybe you'll beat me next time!", said Sirius as the two walked out of the dueling room.

Harry punched Sirius in the arm.

"Hey! I'm serious! You were really good for a first year! I have no doubt that in a few years you'll be able to beat me easily."

Harry nodded. "I know I will."

The duo then both began laughing and joking as they made their way to the dining room.

Draco was sitting at the table and looked up when he saw the pair make their way in.

"Have you guys been dueling?"

Sirius laughed, "Yep, and I trounced Harry."

"You did no such thing! You just got lucky", said Harry as he shook his head.

Draco looked at Sirius in semi-awe, "Wow! You actually beat Harry? I can't even get a spell on him."

Sirius puffed out his chest. "I was the best dueler in my year at Hogwarts."

He then suddenly trailed off as he got hit with a wave of memories.

Harry and Draco glanced at each other uneasily as the mood turned quite awkward.

Luckily, Abraxas took that moment to enter the room. "Good evening gentlemen. I haven't seen any of you all day. What have you scoundrels been up to?"

This seemed to break Sirius out of his stupor. "Ah I've just been teaching Harry here, the finer aspects of dueling. Draco here was…"

"I was with my father talking about the family business all day", finished Draco proudly.

Sirius then began teasing Draco about becoming a Lucius clone.

While this was going on, Harry turned to Abraxas.

"Sir", he began quietly, "Is Sirius alright? He's been having weird fits where he stops talking, and gazes out into space."  
Abraxas snapped his fingers, and a house elf handed him a glass of wine.

"Sirius, is currently in a delicate state of mind. Lord Grindelwald has done many things and has healed him of much of the insanity that was Sirius's mind. However, you have to see this from Sirius's point of view. Everyone that Sirius held dear to him, have either betrayed him or are dead. I have no doubt that Sirius will be better, but it will take some time."

Harry nodded slowly. "I noticed that he zoned out more, when he talked about his past."

Abraxas sipped delicately. "Yes, that would make since given that he has had a painful past."

Then Lucius entered the room, closely followed by Narcissa.

"I hope you all are ready. It is almost time for Lord Grindelwald's first public rally." He turned to Harry and Sirius. "You two especially."

"What about me father? Why can't I go?", asked Draco whiningly.

Lucius barely spared Draco a glance. "You were not asked for by Lord Grindelwald. You will be staying home with your mother."

Draco pouted as everyone around him began standing.

Harry went over to Draco, "I'll tell you everything when I get back."

"Hurry, the portkey is about to leave!"

Harry went over to where the other men were. Lucius held out a strange triangle pendant, and they all placed a finger on it. It glowed blue, and Harry felt the familiar pull behind his navel. The four men then found themselves in front of a small castle.

"Before we move forward, our Lord has requested that Harry wears this mask to protect his identity", whispered Lucius.

Harry scowled, but put the mask on.

They walked towards the gate, but was stopped by a man bearing the insignia of Grindelwald on his robes.

"Identify yourselves!", said the man from behind the gates.

"I am Abraxas Malfoy, and this is my son Lucius, along with Sirius Black and his godson Harry Potter."

The man cast a charm over them, and in pearly-white smoke, their names appeared over their heads. Without further ado, he waved his wand and the gates swung open.

They walked in and the gates slammed shut behind them. The four walked up the path up to the castle, and went inside. Abraxas led the way, as he clearly had been here before. They followed him down a long corridor, and stopped in front of a large double door.

"Behave yourselves", said Abraxas sternly, then he pushed the doors open. The opening revealed a large auditorium, filled to the brim with a large variety of people. Many were already in their seats, and the stage facing them was empty spare a large chair. The atmosphere was clearly tense and the people murmured among themselves.

Abraxas and Lucius headed off in another direction, leaving just Sirius and Harry together.

"Harry!", said a voice from behind them.

Harry turned and saw Vinda Rosier striding towards him with a smile.

"It's good to see you again!", said Harry as he embraced her. "But how did you know it was me?"

"Lord Grindelwald told me that you'd be wearing that specific mask. Plus, I'd know your magical signature anywhere, I practically raised you after all!", she said with a laugh.

"You've grown so much since the last time I saw you. Are you excited for your first rally? These things tend to get quite interesting."

Harry nodded earnestly. "I've never heard Gellert speak in front of a crowd before, except for his occasional appearance at Dumstrang. I'm excited to see what he'll do for his return."  
"And what about you Sirius?", said a familiar voice.

They turned and saw a smirking Queenie Goldstein. "Never mind, you're projecting your thoughts quite loudly."

Sirius reddened before composing himself. "And Queenie it's good to see you again as well. I see that you're still doing that annoying thing where you invade people's minds."

Queenie laughed good-naturedly. "You're going to become a Lord in the Wizengamot. You should have some sort of occlumency in place. Even little Harry here has far superior shields than you."

Harry bristled. "I may be eleven, but I'm not little!"

"Of course, you're not sweetie, but to me you will always the little boy whom I trained fiercely in the mind arts."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Abraxas came back over and whispered, "Lord Grindelwald wishes to see you all in the back."

Harry and Sirius nodded farewell to the two ladies, and followed Abraxas back stage. After bypassing several security points, they found themselves face to face with Gellert Grindelwald.

"Ah, it is good to see that you two could make it. Harry my dear boy, I hope you are well?", said Grindelwald.

Harry nodded, "Yes sir!"

Sirius yawned politely. "Pardon me, but why did you need us here tonight? Isn't this a recruitment drive?"

Grindelwald shook his head. "In a matter of speaking. Today's meeting is a collection of like-minded wizards. Many here today had fathers and grandfathers that were united under my banner. I have no doubt that many here are skeptical of my return, but came out of respect for their forefathers. Today is for the skeptics, which is why I invited you Sirius. As for Harry, I will be introducing him as my heir tonight."

Sirius looked surprised at this. "But would that not blow his cover? What was the point of the mask then?"

Grindelwald laughed. "You may not know this, but when you entered through the gates earlier, you unknowingly swore a magical oath that will prevent you from speaking about the rally to anyone that did not attend it."

Harry smirked slightly. Draco wasn't going to be happy about that.

"Anyways it is about time for my appearance, Harry you will walk onto the stage with me, but do not remove your mask until I say so."

Harry nodded and followed Grindelwald onto the stage. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Abraxas and Vinda show up behind Gellert as well.

The powerful wizard crossed the stage and stopped at the center of it. The lights dimmed and the crowd hushed.

"Greetings my brothers and sisters. It has been such a long time since I have seen you all. After all many of you were not born when I was at the height of my powers."  
He paused, and looked over the audience.

He continued, "Tonight, you have all come to see if the rumors are true. The whispers of my return. You all came hoping that your questions would be answered. Well, I am here to answer them. I am Gellert Grindelwald. I escaped the prison that was placed on me and faked my death so that I could lay low for a period of time. It was not out of cowardice, but of strategy. Although I am a powerful wizard, one man can only do so much. I laid low and gathered my strength back. I can now say to you all that I have now truly returned."

A man called out from the crowd, "How do we know that you're actually Grindelwald?"

Harry narrowed his eyes and saw that the man was actually Lucius!

Grindelwald stepped forward and pulled out his wand. "I swear on my life and magic that I am Gellert Grindelwald."

A flash of light emitted from his wand. The audience began chattering excitedly.

Grindelwald waited for a moment, and the crowd quieted down. "My friends, my goals and ideals remain the same, but my approach will be different. I have had almost fifty years to reflect on my mistakes. I was brash and arrogant in my youth and my tactics reflected that. This time however, things will be different. If you all return to my cause, we will be able to free ourselves from the burdens and chains that restrict us. I had hoped that there might be a chance that my imprisonment may have led to change. However, I was sorely disappointed." He paused and the audience looked at him raptly.

"The muggles, the non-magick, the mundane, they still rule over us!", he shouted. "I have said in the past that I do not despise them. That much is still true. Many of them are unaware of what we can do, and who we are! It is our own leaders that keep us in hiding and solitude. Magic is a gift bestowed upon those of a higher calling. We were given power to rule, yet we are forced to stay in the background, hiding like rats. What we must do is lead a revolution! They have hindered our progression as a people and are keeping us from our birthright. I ask that you all think to yourselves. Is it right that we must remain in hiding? Are the muggles fit to rule over us? I ask you all, what do the muggles do best?"

The crowd remained hushed as he swept his gaze over them.

"Destruction. They have mastered the art of destruction. They are a selfish species, one that cares not about the Earth or one another. They have single handedly wiped out many species of both plants and animals. They poison our air and water. The thing they love most? Killing. No other species kills like they do. They are dangerous."

Grindelwald began walking around the stage. "It is most unfortunate that our governments will not cooperate with us. Because of this, we face two enemies. The muggles and our own government. Our current governments are corrupt and inept. The ICW is filled with foolish bureaucrats that cower and wish to appease the muggles. In some ways, they are right in not crossing the muggles. The muggles are dangerous, that much they have shown. Their weapons have become highly advanced and as we have seen in recent years, they are capable of mass destruction. Due to our current system, we are woefully unprepared if the muggles were to attack us. The muggles have technologies that will soon uncover our existence. And when they find us, they will come in droves. Our governments deny this and tell us that muggles would never dare attack us. But we know better. They will try to capture and kill every last wizard and witch. And if you doubt this, remember what drives muggles. Fear and greed. They will fear us for our powers and will seek to end us. Then their greed will drive them to capture us and experiment in hopes of replicating our gift."

Grindelwald made a motion with his hand, and Vinda walked forward with a slightly cracked skull in her hands.

"I have used this device to show what will come in the past, and I will do so now again."

With that, he took the pipe that came from the glowing skull and breathed in the smoke within it. A few moments later, he exhaled and the smoke began to drift over the crowd. Suddenly the smoke seemed to ignite, and images began to project from the smoke.

The crowd watched in horror, as they saw soldiers running down the streets, shooting at everything. Bombs exploded and planes crashed into buildings. The audience watched enraptured by the vision they saw.

"THIS is what we face. The muggles outnumber us completely. There are tens of thousands of muggles to each wizard. This is why we cannot wait for them to come to us. We must strike first. In the past I had spoken about non-violence, but the time for true action has come upon us. We must overthrow the governments that keep us in chains. And after that, we will go after the muggles and take them to war."

Grindelwald stepped back and walked over to where Harry was standing, and brought him to the front of the stage.

"I know that many of you are doubting whether or not we can accomplish this feat. I know that many of you fear that we could lose again. After all, I myself fell at the hands of Albus Dumbledore. But allow me to alleviate your fears. Dumbledore has grown old and weak with time. The youth of today no longer come at his beck and call. He no longer is the formidable opponent that he once was. I myself will admit that time has taken some of my powers as well. But fear not, for our future is bright. I have taken on an heir that will surpass both me and Dumbledore."

With that, he flicked his wand and Harry's mask fell off. Some in the audience gasped, while others looked on him with confusion.

Grindelwald began speaking again with a small smile on his face. "For those who do not know, this is Harry Potter, the chosen one. He defeated the dark lord Voldemort when he was only a child. Right now, he is under my tutelage and is acting as our spy right underneath the nose of Dumbledore. With him, we cannot lose the war. He may be young, but his potential is great. For now, he will continue his training and grow as much as possible as a wizard."

He then swiped his wand, and the enchanted smoke vanished.

"I ask you all to now raise your wands and pledge your loyalty to our noble cause. Together we can overthrow the corrupt governments that chain us, and after that put the muggles in their rightful places!"

The crowd responded positively to this and many began to cheer and applaud. Grindelwald nodded to Abraxas and he began leading the crowd in the loyalty oath. Grindelwald grasped Harry by the shoulder, and led him off the stage.

They stopped in front of a skeptical looking Sirius.

He was leaning against the wall gracefully and arched his eyebrow at Grindelwald when he approached.

"Do you really expect me to believe that? I've met muggles, and they aren't half as bad as you paint them."

Grindelwald let out a sigh. "Sirius, Sirius, what is it that you want in life?"

Sirius looked taken aback at the sudden question.

"I mean, I guess, that I just want to live a normal life with my godson", he stuttered.

Grindelwald spoke to Sirius directly. "When I said that the muggles outnumber us, I was not lying. When I said that muggles are destroying our planet, I was not lying then either. When I said that muggles are selfish and greedy creatures, I was not lying then either."

Grindelwald put his finger to his lips and shushed Sirius when he looked like he was about to interrupt.

"Sirius, I'm sure that there are some good muggles out there. But I believe that I am correct when I say that those muggles are in the minority. When the muggles find out about our world, and believe me they will, they will come in droves to put us down. In fact, the leaders of most of the muggle countries are aware of our presence. But when the general public finds out, they will send their armies to take every last witch and wizard down. Look at how they treat each other. They have had wars over the color of their skin! Like I said earlier, they will view us as a threat, and when they do a war will erupt. That is why it is essential that we strike first!"

Sirius looked deeply troubled.

"I-."

"Don't", said Grindelwald. "I want you to think about this long and hard. In the coming days, I cannot have a man of wavering loyalty at my side."

Grindelwald patted Sirius on his back and then turned to Harry.

"Young Harry, I do apologize for not being able to teach you over your hiatus from school. I trust that you have kept up with your studies while I was away?"

Harry nodded. "Yes sir! Sirius has been instructing me in some dueling and I have gotten through the 4th year textbooks for school."

Grindelwald gave him a small smile. "Good work Harry. I promise that we will begin your true studies when I see you again in June."

Harry looked at him aghast. "June? That's so far away!"

"Be patient. In time, you will learn the Dark Arts and all that comes along with it. Until then, I expect you to finish your studies. And Sirius, I ask that you find the Black Grimoire and teach Harry the contents within it."  
Sirius nodded as Harry pouted slightly.

Grindelwald then handed Harry a small parcel. "This is your Christmas present. I give you this now since there is a good chance that I will not see you again until June."

Harry took the parcel and asked, "Where will you be going?"

Grindelwald replied, "I will be heading over to Don Zabini in Italy, and we will be gathering support in Europe. In the event that you need me, contact Vinda and she will pass on any message that you may have. I hope to see you soon Harry."

He then turned to Sirius. "Think carefully over what I told you, and take good care of Harry, he is very important."

With that the dark lord walked away and vanished into the crowd.

"He's so dramatic", quipped Sirius.

Harry started laughing, but stopped when he saw Abraxas come over. The old man walked over to them and stopped rather pompously in front of them.

"Gentlemen, it is time for us to leave."  
"Did the recruitment go well?", asked Harry.

Abraxas nodded. "We got every single person to swear a simple oath of loyalty to Lord Grindelwald. However, it is getting late and as soon as Lucius gets back, we'll head back to the manor."

"Where's Lucius?"

Abraxas frowned. "I'm not sure. He said he was going to go speak to some Dark Artifact dealer-"

He trailed off when he saw a slight disheveled Lucius speed walking over to them.

"Let's go", he said rather urgently, as he pocketed a small parcel.

"What's the rush Lucy?", said Sirius jokingly.

"No time to explain. Father, let's go now!", said Lucius.

As he said those words, a group of men with masking charms on their faces pointed to Lucius and began coming over to them.

"Son what did you do?", said Abraxas angrily.

Lucius licked his lips nervously. "I had one of them examine an artifact of mine, and when he gave me the results, I had no choice but to obliviate him. Unfortunately, one of his associates saw me, and I tried to lose them in the crowd.

Abraxas let out a deep sigh as he ushered the group quickly out the front doors, while Sirius began laughing at the predicament of Lucius.

"Hey, those guys are closing in on u-, whoa!", shouted Sirius as a curse whizzed over his head.

Harry ducked and whipped his wand out. The other three men followed suit.

"Stop!", shouted Abraxas. "You are attacking the heir of Grindelwald and 3 of his closest associates.

One of the men shouted back, "Then you should be helping us apprehend that man. He tried to obliviate my friend here, and is holding a dark artifact that is a great threat against our Lord."

Sirius mouthed to Lucius, "Tried?"

Harry interjected. "What artifact is this?"

Lucius shook his head. "Not now Harry, this is not the place or time."

The man who Lucius tried to obliviate snarled and shot a sickly yellow curse at Lucius. Lucius flicked his wand and a part of the ceiling intercepted the curse.

The other masked men raised their wands and they all simultaneously cast a reductor curse at the four. Suddenly a great golden shield circled the four and absorbed them. They all spun around and saw a furious looking Grindelwald storming towards them.

"What is the meaning of this?", he said in a dangerously soft voice.

The masked men cowered as Grindelwald's aura flared, causing a black smoke to begin flowing towards them.

"Enough games", he said and he flicked his wand causing the masking charms to fail.

Grindelwald walked up to them and examined their faces. "Ah Poliakoff. I should've known it would be you and your filthy brothers. Explain why I shouldn't kill you all, and end your line later at Dumstrang."

Petr Poliakoff began stuttering, "Lord Malfoy approached me with an artifact that he wanted me to examine. I did and found it to be a dangerous artifact hosting a part of Lord Voldemort. He then tried to obliviate me."  
Grindelwald looked at Lucius, "Is what he said correct?"

Lucius bowed deeply. "My Lord, I had come across a suspiciously evil artifact in my home, and brought it to Poliakoff for further examination. When he gave me the result, I tried to obliviate him knowing that widespread knowledge of this would lose us the element of surprise. I was about to bring this to you when these men jumped me."

Grindelwald glared at them all and stood there for some time. No one dared to move. Finally, after some time Grindelwald nodded and his aura drew back.  
"Lucius hand over the artifact and return home now with your father, Harry, and Sirius."

Lucius nodded quickly and handed over the wrapped diary. Abraxas gave Grindelwald a bow, and he held out a portkey to the other three.

"Malfoy Manor", he intoned clearly.

The four of them vanished.

Grindelwald then turned his gaze on Poliakoff and his brothers. "You idiots could have seriously harmed my heir tonight and would have ruined my plans completely."

The men began groveling at his feet. "Please sir, we'll never do it aga-"

" _Perficere prae dolore_!", cast Grindelwald. A beam of light encased Poliakoff, and then branched off to his brothers. Then suddenly the light changed colors and the brothers began screaming in agony.

Grindelwald put up silencing wards and a notice me not charm on them. "I hate punishing my followers, I truly do, but you lot must learn a lesson from this. It should deactivate in an hour or so."

With that, he left the men writhing on the floor, in complete agony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I'm finally back, sorry for the hiatus lol. This story is more frequently updated on FF Net, but I'll make a better effort on posting here!


	14. A Trial and Tribulations

**I have a beta now! WHOO all my thanks to the wonderful ItsAJace!**

**December 1, 1991**

**Knockturn Alley**

Lucius walked into Knockturn, as the sun began to set.

He strode past the shambled storefronts, and side-stepped past some drunks.

One of them called out, "Spare a knut?"

He ignored him and continued walking. He swept past some more drunks, headed up a flight of stairs, passed by a shady tattoo parlor, and entered a seedy looking pub called, " _The White Wyvern"._

The bartender, known only as Lloyd, looked up when he saw him enter. He was famous for the muggle suit that he always wore, and for his few words.

"Good evening Lloyd", drawled Lucius, "I'm here to meet with my _associates_."

"The boys are in the back," replied Lloyd in a quiet voice. "Remember, no dueling in here."

Lucius gave him a curt nod, and headed towards the backroom. He gave a knock on the door, and it swung open.

Inside sat the Lords that headed the Conservatives: Nott Sr, Goyle Sr, Crabbe Sr, Gaspar Avery, Janus Selwyn, Cyrus Greengrass, and Mathis Flint. The men stopped their discussion and looked up at him.

"You're late Lucius, and you're the one who called this meeting!", sneered Janus Selwyn.

"I apologize for my tardiness", said Lucius mockingly, "I had something of great importance come up."

"Just get to the point Lucius. Why did you call this meeting?", asked Avery as he took another shot of Ogden's best.

Lucius walked over to the table where they were drinking, and sat in the empty chair at the head of the table.

"As you all know, the next full Wizengamot meeting is on the 14th. I have reasons to believe that it will be a turning point for our faction."

Selwyn snorted. "Malfoy, you say that at the beginning of every damn meeting you call and most of the time it's some bloody bull that you make up."

Lucius smiled thinly at him. "This time it will be different. I have great reason to believe that we will be having the support of a powerful house and lord by the end of the meeting."

Selwyn laughed, "Who's going to join us in this climate, Lucius? We all know that the progressives won't switch sides unless something extreme happens. So, what's going to happen? Will we be springing bloody Sirius Black from Azkaban? Maybe raise Salazar Slytherin from the dead while we're at it?"

"You are correct Selwyn. Yes, I have gotten a trial for Sirius Black."

The entire room gave him incredulous looks.

"Have you lost your damn mind Lucius? There's no way in hell that he beats that case. The progressives won't let him out and we know he's on their side. Even if he were to prove his innocence, why on earth would he join our faction?", scoffed Flint.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "I have convinced Cornelius to give Black a fair trial. The trial will show that Black is innocent, of that I have no doubt. And afterwards he _will_ be joining our side."

Cyrus Greengrass gave him a skeptical look. "How sure are you about this Lucius?"

"One hundred percent. I have his word that he will join us."

The entire room then looked at him skeptically.  
Lucius sighed. "I assure you that he will join us. There is no chance that this does not happen."  
The room grumbled, but no one spoke out against it any further.

Selwyn scoffed. "This was a waste of time. There's no way that a former auror who is famous for _abandoning_ his family beliefs, will become one of us.

Lucius smiled confidently. "Indeed. How about this Selwyn. If I'm wrong, you can take my position as the speaker for the Conservatives."

Janus Selwyn's eyes lit up. "Oh, I like that Lucius."

"But if I'm right, you will hand over the Selwyn grimoire."

Selwyn grimaced and paused before replying, "You have a deal."

"Well then, it's settled. Gentlemen on that Saturday, I will have your full cooperation. Follow my lead per usual."

Everyone nodded, and soon the room began to empty, leaving only Lucius.

Lucius walked out of the backroom and made his way to the bar. He raised his wand, and Lloyd slid a shot of firewhisky over.

**~~o0o~~**

**December 14, 1991**

**Malfoy Manor**

Harry woke up to the sound of banging at his door.

"Wake up Harry! If you don't get up, you'll be late for the trial!"

Harry groaned and rolled out of his bed. He glanced over at his window and noticed that the sun wasn't up yet. He groggily put his robes on and with some choice charms, freshened himself up for the day.

He headed downstairs and went over to the kitchen. Inside, Sirius and Abraxas were speaking in low voices, while Draco ate breakfast with his mother at the table.

Sirius's face brightened when he saw Harry come over.

"Good morning Harry! You ready for your big day?"  
Harry arched his eyebrow at him. "You're nervous, aren't ya?"

Sirius punched him in the arm lightly. "You would be too, if you were faced with the possibility of having your soul sucked out."

Harry winced. "I guess that would put a damper on things."

Sirius shrugged. "You know what, I'll be fine. I've been through worse."

"Like what?", piped up Draco.

Lucius then chose to make his entrance. "No time for a long, fabricated story. We're going to have to get there early to make sure Sirius gets detained by the _right_ people."

Abraxas nodded. "Indeed, it would be prudent to do so."

"Father, why can't I go? Harry's going so why can't I go", asked Draco.

Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose. "We've been over this a hundred times son; your presence is not needed there. Harry on the other hand will be needed for other things after the trial."

Draco huffed and stormed up to his room.

Harry cast a _tempus_ charm. "I think we should get going."  
"But Harry, you haven't had anything to eat yet darling", said Narcissa.

Harry shrugged. "I'll be fine."

"Enough talk. Let's go!", shouted Lucius.

Lucius pointed his wand at Sirius, silenced him, and conjured some chains. He then grabbed his arm and the two spun around and disapparated.

Harry looked at Abraxas, and received a nod. He took a deep breath and walked over to the fireplace. He pinched some floo powder, threw it on the floor and cried out, "Minister of Magic's Office!"

Harry felt his body woosh up as he traveled in darkness. When Harry opened his eyes, he found himself on the floor. He jumped up and found himself face to face with the minister.

"Sorry about the mess sir", he said charmingly.

"Oh no, no my boy. It's is all good. It's a great honor to meet you Harry."

Harry shook his hand. "No sir, the honor is mine. I'm honored to meet such an esteemed minister."

Fudge laughed. "Quite the charmer? Lucius is a bad influence on you."

The fireplace then roared behind them, and Abraxas stepped through.

"Cornelius it is good to see you again."

Fudge nodded. "Indeed. It's good to see that you're truly in good health again. Now, are you sure that Lucius's plan will work?"  
Abraxas put his hand on Fudge's shoulder. "There is nothing to worry about Cornelius. Sirius Black is indeed an innocent man, and your administration will get all the credit for freeing him."

Fudge sighed. "Alright then. Let us head on down to the Wizengamot court."

The three were walking down towards the room, when a toadish woman intercepted them.

"Good morning Minister. I have added your request to the Wizengamot's agenda but I don't understand why-"

The minister cut her off. "Delores, my reasons are my own."

She gave a sick smile to the minister then widened her eyes when she saw Abraxas and Harry.

"Lord Malfoy", she simpered as she gave a deep bow.

Harry snickered and Delores Umbridge shot him a withering glare.

"Madam Umbridge, I am no longer the Lord of my house. That honor, I have passed down to my son", said Abraxas.

"Of course, sir, my deepest apologies", said Umbridge as she fluttered her eyelashes at Abraxas.

"I'm sorry Delores, but we are all extremely busy and are needed in the Wizengamot meeting", said Fudge as he snatched the documents from her hands.

He shuffled through them then nodded, "Good work Delores, keep up the work and you may see a promotion to senior undersecretary in your future. For now, we will be off."  
With that Fudge lead Harry and Abraxas towards the courtroom, leaving behind Umbridge. They walked down the hallway until they reached the door of the courtroom. The auror at the door stopped them.

"Good morning Minister, I assume you will be going to your seat. But Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, this is a closed Wizengamot session. It is for members of the House of Lords only."

Fudge spoke up, "They are with me Auror Jones, no need to worry."

He looked at Fudge hesitantly before nodding and stepping aside, allowing the three to pass. When they entered, the courtroom quieted down, before erupting in whispers.

Fudge walked to the back and motioned for Harry and Abraxas to sit down. Fudge then walked back to the front. Abraxas then suddenly let out a curse. "I must leave you Harry, something of great importance has come up. Let Lucius know later that I had to go." Abraxas then pulled out a glowing trinket and left the room, leaving Harry there.

Harry looked around the room and nervously ran his fingers through his hair. He looked around, but Lucius had still not entered the room. He checked his watch, there were five minutes before the meeting would start. He looked to the front of the room and noted that Dumbledore wasn't here yet either.

As if the universe was reading his mind, the door to courtroom burst open, and in strode a peeved looking Dumbledore and a smug Lucius. Dumbledore walked over to the podium at the front of the courtroom and addressed the gathered Lords.

"Good morning to you all, and welcome to our annual winter Wizengamot meeting. Now, if you take a look at our agenda, you will see that our _beloved_ minister has added an emergency topic onto the agenda using his executive powers. I think it would be best if he addressed us all before, we begin."

Fudge wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead, took his place at the stand, and began to speak.

"My esteemed lords, I will not take much of your time. But something most important has come up, and I believe it is too important to wait for it to go through the usual process. My administration has discovered a great miscarriage of justice. An heir to the seat of a Most Noble and Ancient house has been imprisoned in Azkaban, FOR LIFE, without even a trial!"

The news caused an uproar.

"That is outrageous! A pureblood heir does not even receive a trial?"

"A man was thrown into Azkaban for life without the ability to defend himself?"

"Order! Let us be civil here!", shouted Dumbledore from his place beside Fudge. The members began to settle down and the room fell quiet. Then from the back, someone raised a lit wand.

"The Wizengamot acknowledges Lord Malfoy."

Lucius stood and began to speak, "Thank you Chief Warlock. I say that we should grant the poor soul in Azkaban a fair trial right now."

Fudge elbowed Dumbledore to the side. "Do not worry Lord Malfoy, I have already seen to it that he receives a trial. If the Chief Warlock is willing, we can give the man his justice right now." He then looked at him expectantly.

Dumbledore sighed, "As you wish."

"Aurors, bring in the man", shouted Fudge.

"Who even is it, that you deemed it important enough to put it on the top of our agenda?", whispered Dumbledore furtively.

Fudge merely smiled.

The doors then banged open and Auror Dawlish and Auror Proudfoot led in one haughty looking Sirius Black. Sirius looked around the room but his eyes seemed slightly dreamy. His gaze fell upon Harry, but he showed no recognition.

The room proceeded to explode in noise once they recognized the man.

"SILENCE! The defendant is one Sirius Orion Black!", shouted a furious looking Dumbledore. He flicked his wand and a chair rose from the floor. The two aurors then seated Sirius on the chair, and golden chains immediately wrapped him up.

"Fudge you incompetent fool, everyone knows that Black is guilty!", shouted Dedalus Diggle.

"Lord Diggle, I will ask that you refrain from making such remarks", said Dumbledore. He then waved his wand once more, and a list of charges began to hover above the court.

"Sirius Orion Black, you face the charges of being an accomplice to the killings of James and Lily Potter, the killing of Peter Pettigrew, and treason. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty!", said Sirius.

The court murmured angrily at this.

"Do you have a defense?"

"I have been accused of being the right-hand man of Lord Voldemort, but as you all can see, I do not bear the Dark Mark. I am also willing to consent to veritaserum and the accompanied legilimency probe."

The Wizengamot began whispering among each other at the possible ramifications of this move.

Dumbledore rose from his stand, nodded at Amelia Bones, then headed down to the floor of the court. He walked over to the clerk who handed him a small vial of veritaserum. Dumbledore then strode over to the bound man, and waved his wand over Sirius, and a faint golden glow emitted from him. He then motioned over Amelia Bones and conjured a piece of parchment with several questions on them.

"Lords of the court, Sirius Black has not ingested the antidote as seen by my charm", said Dumbledore as he began tipping the potion into Sirius's mouth.

Sirius face fell completely blank. "We will begin the interrogation of Sirius Orion Black. I shall be doing the legilimency, while our esteemed Head of DMLE, Amelia Bones will be overseeing the questions", said Dumbledore. He then rolled up his sleeves, pointed his wand directly at Sirius, and whispered, " _Legilimens_."

Sirius's eyes went completely unfocused.

"Mr. Black, did you betray the Potters to Lord Voldemort?", asked Amelia Bones.

"No. The secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew, I was the decoy", said Sirius monotonously.

"Were you a servant to Lord Voldemort at any time?", she pressed.

"I was not."

The court scribe scribbled furiously as the assembled Lords began tittering at this news.

Amelia Bones looked down at the parchment in her hand. "Did you murder Peter Pettigrew?"

"I did not. I went to apprehend him, but he escaped from me", he said blandly. His eyes then began to refocus, and the dreamy look that had been his eyes receded.

Lucius stood. "The man is clearly innocent! Release him right now!"

The outburst was met with clapping and cheering from around the room. Surprised by the outburst, Dumbledore broke the legilimency link.

Dumbledore grudgingly nodded to Amelia, and she administered the antidote.

He returned to the stand and addressed the court. "During my legilimency probe, Mr. Black made no move to resist it. He also allowed me to peruse his memories. I believe his account. I ask that the court vote him innocent."

The crowd clapped and cheered.

"Order! All in favor of the innocent verdict?"

Every wand rose except for Lord Selwyn and Diggle. Harry noted their faces from his seat in the as he began clapping with everyone else.

"Well then its settled. Sirius Black is innocent, and now a free man!", shouted Fudge jovially.

The chains that had been wrapped around Sirius receded, and he bowed to the Wizengamot.

"At this time, I would like to claim my family seat!", said Sirius as he jumped up from his chair.

"Is there anyone who would deny him this, or challenge him for the seat?", asked Dumbledore as he rubbed his eyes.

The room rang in silence. "Then it is settled. Please welcome the new Lord Black to the Wizengamot." Sirius bowed and soaked in the applause.

Dumbledore then took the stand once more.

"Now if we can continue our scheduled agenda, I have an important matter that I believe is extremely important. As you all may or may not know, Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, has been staying with his muggle family up until this point."

The conservatives at this stood in uproar.

"The savior of our country was left with some filthy muggles?!"

"The sheer audacity of that man!"

Dumbledore raise his hands in a gesture of peace. "They were his only living guardians. I as his acting guardian, as dictated by his parents will, was in charge of his living situation and I felt that it would be safest for him there."

Harry grimaced when Dumbledore said that. Safe? More like treated as a house-elf.

Dumbledore continued. "That said, his relatives have recently died to a tragic accident. As of recently, Mr. Potter has been with the Malfoys, but I think it would be best if I were handed back full control of his guardianship."

For the hundredth time, the chamber went into complete uproar. However once the noise died down, only Sirius was left standing with his wand lit.

"The court recognizes Lord Black", said Dumbledore with a sigh.

"I believe that I should have guardianship of Harry Potter. I was made the godfather of Harry, and as you all know, as his _magical_ godfather I would've acted as his surrogate if it weren't for my -eh- unfortunate arrest. I am fully willing to submit to a medical diagnosis proving my mental sanity as well."

"Lord Black for his safety, I think it would be best if I were to retain guardianship. After all you do not even have a dwelling to live in yet."

"I beg to differ, Chief Warlock. The Black ancestral home remains as secure as any other residing, and is fully accessible to me."

Lucius took his stand. "Chief Warlock, I think that you were overstepping when you placed young Mr. Potter with the muggles. It should have been discussed in the Wizengamot at the very least. I move that we grant guardianship to Lord Black, it is, the least we could do for him. After all, we have robbed him of more than a decade's time with his godson. We should right our wrongs."

Most of the lords shouted in approval.

Lucius continued, "And shouldn't we ask the boy himself? After all he is right there." He then pointed to where Harry was sitting.

It was as if everyone in the room just realized that he was there. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, as many of the congregation began whispering excitedly as they pointed at him.

Dumbledore looked at him surprised as well. "Mr. Potter, I am sorry, I did not see you there. What would you like to do?"

Harry looked at the gathered lords and began to speak. "I have no knowledge of what kind of person Sirius Black is. In fact, I cannot remember him too well. But I can tell that he seems like a good person who wants to change his life for the better. I would like to be placed with Lord Black."

Dumbledore forced a smile. "Then we should vote. All in favor of Mr. Potter going to Lord Black?"

Nearly every wand rose, and people began to clap.

"And all against?"

Only Diggle and a few of Dumbledore's staunchest supporters raised their wands.

"It is settled. Harry Potter is officially under the custody of Sirius Black."

Harry smiled and walked over to where Sirius was sitting. They began to talk as the rest of the meeting went on around them.

"That was some good acting. I'm assuming everything went according to plan?"

Sirius smiled, "Yep. Everything ran smoothly."

_**Flashback** _

_**Fudge's Office** _

_Lucius and Sirius entered the office._

" _Minister here is Sirius Black, all according to the plan of course", called out Lucius._

_Fudge looked up from his papers, and instinctively went for his wand. "Are you sure he's innocent?"_

_Lucius sighed. "Cornelius, if he weren't innocent why would I have brought him in? We've been over the plan already."_

_Fudge put his hands up in a defensive gesture. "Alright, alright calm down, I was just making sure. Proudfoot is waiting for you in the room down this hallway."_

_Lucius nodded and subtly placed a large sack of galleons on Fudge's desk before leading Sirius down to the room._

_He led Sirius into the room and found himself with several wands pointed at him._

" _Gentlemen, it is okay. He is not the Dark Lord's right-hand man, and is quite safe."_

_Auror Proudfoot approached them cautiously. "We will be keeping him here until we get the signal. Then we will lead him into the courtroom. Is there anything else that we missed?"_

_Lucius shook his head. "I will be placing a temporary memory charm on him, in case of legilimency."_

_Proudfoot eyed him suspiciously. "Why's that?"_

" _It does not concern you, so do not be concerned by it", he replied coldly. He then discreetly dropped another smaller bag of galleons. "For your troubles."_

_He then turned to Sirius. "Good luck. Obliviate Brevis."_

_**End of Flashback** _

Harry nodded satisfied. "How much money has Lucius sprung for this whole operation?"

Sirius shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I know it's a lot because Lucius put those manacles on me a lot tighter than usual."

Harry and Sirius spent the next couple of hours in bored silence, as the Wizengamot began debating cauldron thickness, broomstick regulations, and the issue of goblin monopoly.

Sirius then whispered to Harry, "It's almost over, were on the last thing on this bloody agenda."

Harry sighed in relief as he watched Dumbledore replace Dirk Cresswell on the stand.

"As is always for our final agenda, are there any new Lords that require nominating?"

The room chuckled as no one stood.

Dumbledore gave a small laugh as well. "In that case I conc-"

A tall thin figure stood at the back of the room. "I would like to take my seat."

Dumbledore peered down his glasses as he tried to make out the man's face. "And you are?"

The tall man walked to the front of the room. He looked rather young, and had a rather handsome face with dark hair.

"I am Tom Marvolo Gaunt. I am here to claim my birthright", he said in a cold voice.

The room fell into a shocked silence, and Dumbledore stood frozen at the podium, all the color drained from his face.

"As you can see, here is my family ring, he flashed a large black stone with some lines etched into it, and here are the documents that I have brought from Gringotts that trace my blood back to the Gaunts."

Cresswell went forward and flipped through the documents. "These are genuine documents from Gringotts", he announced.

Dumbledore regained his composure. "Well then _Mr. Gaunt_ your seat is right there to the right of the Blacks. I congratulate you, but must ask, what has taken you so long to claim the seat? We were led to believe that the Gaunt line had died out several decades ago."

Tom stood taller. "I have recently found out about my heritage. I have been travelling the world since I graduated Hogwarts, and upon my travels I learned of my past. I was an orphan you see."

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "I understand. Well, this concludes our Winter Wizengamot. I wish you all well."

He then abruptly turned and exited the chamber.

Avery turned to Sirius, "The man's lost his marbles!"

Sirius gave a weak laugh. Lucius then approached Harry and Sirius. "We must go immediately. Lord Grindelwald will need to hear about this immediately. Where is my father Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "He said something came up and left the room."

Lucius and Sirius exchanged looks and frowned, but said nothing of it.

The three then left the room.

**Malfoy Manor**

**Lucius's Office**

**Later that evening**

Lucius sat with in his office, with the face of Grindelwald and Abraxas in his mirror.

"My Lord, father. I am pleased to tell you that our plan went according to plan. However, something of great importance has come up. But first, father where did you go?"

Abraxas shook his head. "The Zabini Chateau was attacked by vampires. We have no lead on why they did so. There were quite literally hundreds of them. Lord Grindelwald had already killed most of them, but requested my help in clearing them out. Don Zabini is currently in critical condition."

Grindelwald nodded. "Abraxas is correct. I fear that we may have another enemy in the shadows, but that is a discussion for another time. What has happened, that you needed to speak with me so urgently?"

Lucius took a deep breath. "Lord Voldemort has taken the appearance of his younger self. He has also taken a spot on the political field by claiming his ancestral seat."

Grindelwald's eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "This is most concerning. Lucius, I want you to make contact with those who can approach him safely. We need to see what his motive is this time around. Also send me a copy of your memory as soon as possible."

"Of course my Lord. I will keep my ears open, and see what my connections can find."

Grindelwald nodded. "Excellent. How goes it with Harry and Sirius?"

Lucius smiled thinly. "Harry continues to show his magical brilliance. Sirius is also warming up to our ideologies."

Grindelwald smiled, "That is good. Keep a close eye on them both. I have found out that Voldemort has approached Harry. Keep him very far away from him."  
Lucius bowed. "Of course, my Lord."

**~~o0o~~**

**December 24, 1991**

**Malfoy Manor**

Harry grumbled as he fidgeted in his dress robes. "Why do I have to go to this stupid thing?"

Draco laughed, "At least you haven't had to go to these things every year. It's just a place for old people to gather and gossip, but it is tradition."

"You two look so handsome!", gushed Narcissa.

She reached over and straightened the lapels on Harry's robes. "Now be good, and make a good impression. Making connections is key at these things."

Harry sighed.

"Hurry up you two. Sirius said he would be waiting for us."

Draco nudged his dad, "Why are you always in such a hurry father?"

Lucius ignored him. "Into the floo gentlemen, Narcissa with me. And Abraxas said he's not going, something about aching feet."

Narcissa went to his side and kissed his cheek. "You look dashing, dear."

Harry and Draco rolled their eyes and made their way to the floo. "Ministry of Magic Ballroom!"

The event in question was the annual Yule Ball that the ministry threw, for its high-ranking officials and members of the Wizengamot both of the House of Lords and Commons. Of course, it also had A-list celebrities and other famous people from around the world. All in all, it was considered the most glamorous event of the year.

Harry came out of the fireplace and almost immediately ran into someone.

"Sorry bout that", he mumbled before turning to find Draco.

Draco was as it turned out, right behind him. "Harry mate, what's up with you."  
Harry shook his head. "This is just dumb."

He turned only to find himself almost tackled.

"Harry! It's so good to see you again!", said Tracy as she hugged him tightly.

Harry patted her back awkwardly. "Yes, it is good to see you as well."

Tracy laughed and grabbed someone as they exited the floo. "Daphne and her family brought me here."

Daphne shook herself out of Tracy's grasp. "She's crazy about these things. I have no idea why! She's been going on like this for the last several hours!", she whispered into Harry's ear as Tracy began going on about how wonderful the ball was.

Harry laughed and pulled Daphne out of the path of the fireplace as more people began coming in.

Daphne let go of his hand. "It is good to see you. I did tell you that I would see you again."

Harry nodded appreciatively, "Yes you did. Although I didn't find out about this thing until Lady Malfoy informed me the night before. She brought me here by wand point."  
Their conversation was interrupted by Draco.

"A hello Draco would be nice. I understand that the shiny chosen one is much cooler, but you're going to throw away years of friendship away for this twat?", he said with a smile.

Daphne shook her head jokingly. "Yes, Harry is far better than you Draco, I'm afraid."

Draco began mock pouting. Daphne sighed with a smile and brought him into a side hug. "Yes, it is good to see you too you little bugger."

"There you are Daphne, Tracy, we've been looking for you!", said a tall man with cold eyes. His gaze fell upon Harry. "And will you introduce me to your _friend_ here.

"Hello father", she said exasperatedly. "This is Harry Potter."

"It's nice to meet you Lord Greengrass", he said politely with a bow.

'Hpmh', was the response.

"Harry there you are!"

Harry turned and found Sirius striding over to them with a glass of champagne in his hand. "And who's the lovely lady here?"

"This is Daphne, and this is her father Lord Greengrass."

"Charmed", he said with a knowing smile to Daphne. He then straightened his features and eyed Cyrus.

"Lord Greengrass, it is good to see you again after all these years."

"I do not know if I can say so as well. After all the last time I saw you, you had cursed my head into a pumpkin."

Sirius winked at Harry. "Ah I am so sorry about that. Perhaps the fact that I've joined your little faction makes you feel better?"

Lord Greengrass sighed, "Your support will be welcomed."

Sirius smiled. "Maybe we can be friends after all."  
"Hey Harry, Father wants to talk to you!", shouted Draco over the noise of the crowd and music.

Harry nodded to Sirius and bowed slightly to Lord Greengrass.

"I'll find you later Daphne."

"You better, you owe me a dance."

Harry smiled back and walked over to where Lucius and Draco were. "What do you need Lucius?"

Lucius glanced around. "As you know, the Dark Lord walks among us. There is a chance that he is here. Do not under any circumstance approach him."  
"Ah you don't need to worry about that Malfoy."  
They spun around and found themselves looking at half the conservative party.

"The Dark Lord wishes to speak to you three." With that, Avery, Crabbe, and Goyle grabbed onto Lucius, Draco, and Harry respectively, and port keyed out of the party.

When they stopped spinning, Harry immediately got his wand in hand and broke both the arms of Goyle. Draco fell to the ground disoriented. Harry turned and began to duel Crabbe. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Lucius do the same with Avery.

A quick _Sectumsempra_ finished Crabbe. He went to Lucius's aid, but found that Lucius had already bound Avery.

"Where are we?", asked Draco, his face pale with fear.

"Quiet Draco, we need to get out of here as fast as possi-"

"Now, now Lucius are you already leaving the party? It has just started!", laughed a cold high voice.

The three turned slowly and found themselves looking at Lord Voldemort and about fifty other Death Eaters.

Harry and Draco were promptly stunned by Voldemort.  
"We are at the graveyard in which I was resurrected. You should have been there Lucius; it would have saved both you and me a lot of trouble", sneered Voldemort in his cold voice.

Lucius began to bow very deeply as he pulled his off hand from his pocket. "My Lord-"

"SILENCE!", snarled Lord Voldemort angrily. "You and I both know what happens to traitors. Your punishment begins now!

" _CRUCIO!_ "

Lucius began writhing in agony.

Voldemort took the spell off. "I think we need to approach your punishment a different way. "Maybe it should start with the death of your son!"

Lucius rose quickly. "Leave him out of this."

Voldemort laughed coldly, " _Avada Kedavra_!"

The jet of green rushed towards Draco before Harry could do anything. He watched in horror as the green light was mere inches from Draco, when Lucius intercepted it with his own body.

Lucius fell to the floor, his body crumpled. The stunner wore off and Draco and Harry fell forward. Draco immediately rushed over to Lucius.

"NO! Father, no, no, no, please don't be dead. Wake up! Dad come on! DAD!"

Voldemort ignored the cries of Draco and turned to Harry.

"Harry Potter, I gave you a choice back when I taught you Defense against the Dark Arts. What will it be Harry? Will you join me and reach echelons that no man has ever reached? Or will you turn away, and meet a premature end. This is your last opportunity. Do not force my hand. I would hate to extinguish such a bright talent before it reached fruition."  
Harry opened his mouth to answer, but then he heard a crack from his right. Grindelwald had arrived.

"Hello Lord Voldemort."

**~~o0o~~**

**Meanwhile**

**Hogwarts**

Dumbledore stood at the head of the table. He looked back at the many teachers that were gathered.

"Thank you all for coming, on this Christmas eve. I will keep this as brief as possible. As you all know, the Ministry is beginning to interfere at our school. They have finished their inspection today and you will be glad to hear that they will not be returning."

Most of the professors smiled at the news.

"However, they have decided that Hogwarts will not start until the start of the next school year. OWL and NEWT year students will take their classes in the ministry over the summer. That is unfortunate, but quite out of my hands. So, I advise that you all prepare your lesson plans accordingly. That is all that I have for you all. Enjoy your holidays."  
The assembled professors cheered and began filing out.

"Minerva, Severus, could you two stay behind for a second?"

The two in question remained back and sat on the chairs to the right and left of Dumbledore.

"Have either of your candidates for DADA responded?"

"I am afraid not Headmaster", drawled Severus.

"Minerva?"

"I went to the home of Remus, and found that he is under a job contract for the next year. He also cannot respond to owls, which is why I had to go all the way to Siberia."  
Dumbledore sighed. "I'm afraid that this means that I will have to hire Gilderoy Lockhart as our DADA professor."

Snape sneered. "That man is a fraud, anyone with half a brain could realize that."

McGonagall nodded in agreement. "Albus we can't have that man teaching our students, especially not during these times. I remember the boy; he couldn't transfigure a spoon for his life!"

Dumbledore shook his head. "We have no choice. It is either him or a ministry spy. Thank you both for trying."

The two shook their heads and left the headmaster.

Dumbledore rubbed his eyes wearily. It had been one extremely rough year. 'Harry's last remaining family had been killed, the boy hated him, Sirius had refused contact with him, and the ministry blamed him for everything! Why couldn't people understand that he didn't want power, but just to help them. He had only their best interests at heart.'

He conjured the day's Prophet. He flipped through and saw more defamatory articles. He felt the Elder Wand sing for retribution, but he buried the feeling. He felt a strong anger surge through him when he saw that everyone believed that he was going for the minister's position. Did they not remember that he turned the position down hundreds of times? Or that he had kindly and helpfully responded to all the mail that Cornelius had sent him? Even his position as Chief Warlock, he had only taken that so that a corrupt man couldn't!

Suddenly, the chandelier dangling over the table in the room snapped and hurtled towards the floor.

Dumbledore raised his hand and halted its descent. Fawkes then swooped into the room and perched himself on Albus's shoulder. The phoenix began to sing, and Dumbledore let the song wash over him.

He calmed himself and gave Fawkes a serene smile. Fawkes was right.

Power corrupts. Absolute power corrupts absolutely.


	15. Christmas Madness

**December 24, 1991**

**Little Hangleton Graveyard**

The graveyard fell silent as Grindelwald made his way to the center of the graveyard. The assembled Death Eaters drew their wands, but Voldemort stopped them with a wave of his hand.

“Ah Lord Grindelwald, it is so kind of you to join us”, said Voldemort with a cold glint in his eye.

At this, many of the gathered Death Eaters began palming their wands, and fidgeting nervously.

“Voldemort”, acknowledged Grindelwald as he took in his surroundings.

“I see that I am too late to save Lucius”, he said after a quick glance at the fallen man’s body, and the crying boy draped over it.

Voldemort shook his head softly. “He was a traitor. I’m sure that you of all people understand why I did what I did.”

Harry rose angrily, but stopped when Grindelwald put a hand on his shoulder.

“Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, I wonder what I should do with you.”

Voldemort arched an eyebrow. “Why I thought it would be obvious. We are natural allies. Together no man or group could stop us.”

Grindelwald let out a short laugh. “You and I are very different, you little  _ emporkömmling _ .  You are a sociopath with no purpose. A dangerous one, but still a mad man. That is the difference between you and me.”

Voldemort drew his wand angrily. “Watch your words Grindelwald. You may have been powerful a long time ago, but you are not the wizard you once were.”

“Oh, I think that I would surprise you.” Grindelwald drew his wand as well. “Would you like to find out?”

“I will make you eat your words!”, snarled Voldemort.

Harry drew his wand as well, but Grindelwald stopped him.

“Take this Harry,” said Grindelwald as he passed Harry a small wooden trinket that began to glow. “It will take you to the Malfoy Manor. Grab Draco and leave immediately.”

Harry nodded reluctantly then let out a shout. “Look Out!”

Grindelwald conjured a large wall and blocked the thirty or so killing curses that flew at him. He gave Harry a nudge and saw out of the corner of his eye Harry grabbing Draco and the body of his father and disappearing.

A yellow curse impacted the ground where Harry and Draco were a second later.

“A shame that young Potter has left. It would have been better if he were to give me an answer.”

Grindelwald shook his head slowly. “You have no idea what the boy is. It is amusing that you believe that he is  _ only _ the so-called “chosen one”. His potential is limitless.”

Voldemort responded with the Cruciatus curse. Grindelwald waved his wand, and the curse dissipated into the ground.

“It takes more than Unforgivable Curses to be a dark lord Voldemort”, mocked Grindelwald.

Voldemort gritted his teeth, and proceeded to fire a large bolt of energy at Grindelwald. He dodged it, and the duel truly began.

The two cast at the same time, and two bolts of power, one silver and the other green, collided with each other causing the ground to crack, and the air to roar. The gathered Death Eaters immediately fled in terror as the two Dark Lords began unleashing their powers at one another. The connection was severed almost as quickly as it was formed.

A powerful jet of purple rushed from Grindelwald’s wand, and disintegrated the shield that Voldemort hastily put up.

“I have forgotten more about the Dark Arts than you have ever learned Voldemort!”, laughed Grindelwald as he cast multitudes of spells that had not been seen in centuries.

Voldemort watched the maelstrom of curses hurtling towards him, and flicked his wand, causing a rotting tree nearby to intercept them, showering him with old splinters. He quickly responded, transfiguring the same splinters into a multitude of arrows that flew towards Grindelwald.

Grindelwald looked up and shot a large swath of fire to consume the arrows. “I find myself disappointed. And to think that Dumbledore said you had powers he did not.”

Voldemort screamed in anger and a large arc of lightning hurtled towards Grindelwald. The air crackled with ozone, as it collided with another bolt of lightning, one from Grindelwald.

The two titans gripped their wands as a battle of wills commenced. The two bolts of lightning surged as the two wizards poured their magic into their respective spells. Then suddenly, the lightning from the yew wand of Voldemort doubled in size, and threw Grindelwald off of his feet.

Grindelwald kept hold of his wand, and was able to slow his descent. He casually healed the wounds on his hands and looked at Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort was glaring at Grindelwald with his wand raised. “Double the pride, double the fall.”

Then he fired off several killing curses at Grindelwald.

Grindelwald rolled to the side and responded with several choice curses. Voldemort created a large shield, and the spells hit it with a loud gong.

The two stared each other down, as they circled around the field that was once a graveyard. Grindelwald then snapped his wand out, his hand a blur, and jet of gold flew from his wand. The spell was faster than any of its predecessors, and Voldemort knew immediately that his shield wouldn’t be able to provide total protection. He was correct, and the curse rammed into his shoulder.

Voldemort cursed aloud, as the cloth and flesh on his shoulder burned away instantly leaving a gaping hole. Grindelwald did not hesitate and continued an onslaught of similar curses, and soon he had Voldemort on the ground, his limbs rendered useless.

He pointed his wand at the head of Voldemort. “I’ll have you know now, that I intend on having your horcruxes destroyed immediately.”

To his dismay, Voldemort threw his head back and began laughing. “Oh yes Grindelwald, I have discovered that Horcruxes were quite the mistake. But I no longer fear death, in the way that I used to.”

Then before his eyes, Voldemort’s limbs began growing back. Grindelwald recoiled in shock.

Grindelwald leveled his wand and shouted, “ _ Expulso _ !”. But it was too late. A wandless shield formed and Voldemort absorbed the spell.

Voldemort flew into the air, and landed 15 meters away. He quickly summoned his wand and the two reached a hesitant stalemate.

Grindelwald looked at Voldemort with a different look in his eyes.

“What abomination of magic have you committed now Voldemort?”, he asked with disgust.

Voldemort laughed. “That is not for you to know.”

Grindelwald snarled and shot off a variety of cutting curses that were immediately blocked by a boulder that Voldemort had conjured.

However, when the curses collided into the boulder, the stone shattered, causing several shards to fly into the air. One of these shards, proceeded to cut the face of Voldemort.

Voldemort calmly put a hand to his face as a small trickle of golden ichor flowed down his face.

Grindelwald narrowed his eyes. “You had possession of the Philosopher’s stone?”

Voldemort smiled. “I am now a god!”

Grindelwald took a step back. “There is a price to everything Voldemort. You will do good to remember that.”

With that, he apparated away, smashing through the wards that were placed around him.

Voldemort began laughing wildly.

**~~o0o~~**

**Meanwhile back at the ball**

Sirius walked around the party bored out of his mind. He had been attending these ever since he was a child, and they continued to bore him still.

“Back again already Black?”, chuckled the ministry bartender.

Sirius nodded mock-wearily. “I’d rather be back in Azkaban than here. Another shot please.”

“I don’t think so Black!”, said a stern voice.

Sirius turned around and found himself staring at his former Head of House, who had just walked out of the floo entrance.

“Professor McGonagall?”, he asked weakly.

She embraced him tightly. “I told you to call me Minerva, you little scoundrel.”

Sirius laughed softly.

“Sirius, I am so sorry that I thought you would ever be a traitor. I should have known that you’d never betray Ja-”

Sirius cut her off. “It’s okay Prof-, uh, Minerva. I understand that the circumstances were less than ideal, and that everyone was scared.”

McGonagall opened her mouth to talk again, but Sirius cut her off.

“I mean it. I don’t blame  _ you  _ at all. But speaking of people I blame, have you been in touch with Remus? He hasn’t responded to any of my owls.”

“That’d be because-”

“Sirius! We need to go home now!” He spun around and saw a pale looking Narcissa. He looked apologetically at McGonagall and went over to Narcissa.

“Alright Cissy, this better be important…” he trailed off when he saw small tears in her eyes.

“Dobby just gave me a message. Lucius is dead.”

**Malfoy Manor**

**December 24, 1991**

Harry and Draco landed on the floor of the living room roughly, Lucius’s body between them.

Draco continued to sob.

“Dobby!”, shouted Harry.

“Yes, Master Potter?”, asked Dobby as he bowed before him.

Harry thought for a moment before summoning a quill and parchment and wrote something down. “Deliver this to Lady Malfoy.”

Dobby bowed and popped away.

Harry then heard footsteps coming down the stairs. “Back from the ruddy ball, now are we?”, asked Abraxas jovially as he came downstairs. He stopped in his tracks when he was met with the sight of a disheveled Harry, a sobbing Draco, and a dead Lucius.

“What happened?”, he asked in a deathly quiet voice.

Harry explained quickly how they were abducted from the party and had faced Voldemort.

Abraxas, still emotionless, jerked his head in understanding and crouched down to where his son lay.

“My beautiful boy”, he whispered as he brushed the hair out of his son’s face. He then grabbed Draco’s arm and pulled him off the body.

“Draco, come with me. It’ll be okay”, he said in a quiet voice, and led Draco upstairs to his study. As he led Draco up the stairs, he pulled out his wand and flicked it in the direction of the corpse. The body disappeared, and Abraxas began his slow walk back up the stairs.

Harry was sitting there, still in shock when Sirius and Narcissa came through the floo.

“Harry this better be some kind of joke”, snarled Narcissa.

Sirius grabbed his cousin’s arm gently. “Now Narcissa, we both know that Harry isn’t the type to do something like this.”

He then sat her down in the nearby chair.

“Now Harry. Tell me what happened.”

Harry sighed and began retelling his story. When he finished, Narcissa’s composure completely shattered and she apparated away.

Sirius stood there in deep thought. “Harry, are you okay?”

Harry shook his head. “I felt so helpless. Voldemort had a binding spell on me before I could even raise my wand. And Grindelwald didn’t even trust me to help him in the duel!”

Harry rose angrily and kicked the chair that Narcissa had vacated. “What’s the point of being his heir if I can’t even do anything! All that training was bloody useless.”

“Look at me Harry!”, shouted Sirius.

Harry stopped and glared at Sirius.

“YOU, are eleven years of age. No wizard, however talented, can be expected to contest with the most powerful Dark Lords in recent memory.”

Harry opened his mouth to shout, but then deflated and slumped onto the floor.

Sirius pulled Harry up. “C’mon Harry, let's get you to bed. We can talk about what to do next tomorrow, it is Christmas after all.”

**~~o0o~~**

**Meanwhile Upstairs**

“Why are we even in this mess! I hate you, I hate Voldemort, I hate you all!”, shouted Draco.

“Silence Draco! I understand your pain, but that does not allow for such inappropriate behavior. Control yourself, you are a pureblood, not some weak muggle!”, said Abraxas.

“What would you know  _ Grandfather _ , it's not your dad who died!”

“No, I didn't, I didn’t lose a father!”, shouted Abraxas, but then he quieted down, overcome with emotion, “But I did lose my son.”

The two sat in silence, with only the sound of fire crackling in the hearth.

Draco sniffed and asked, “Grandfather, why are we following Grindelwald? Father always told me that the Dark Lord would be the one to lead us into the future. Now I can’t even say mud blood!”

Abraxas sighed. “Draco, your father was a great man, but he made many mistakes as well. Voldemort is a psychopath. It is true that Grindelwald has little care for blood purity. But at least he as a pureblood understands what it means to be a pureblood wizard.”

Draco scowled. “I thought the Dark Lord was a pureblood.”

Abraxas shook his head. “No, he is not. I was a couple years above him, but I still remember the look on everyone’s face when  _ Tom Riddle _ got sorted into Slytherin. He like Albus Dumbledore, is a half-blood. Draco, does it not make sense to follow the only pureblood with power? Lord Grindelwald will change the world for the better, and we will be at his side when he does. And then we will be honored beyond your wildest dreams. Look Draco, your father gave his life for you. I’m sure that the best way to honor his memory is to finish what he started.”

Draco opened his mouth to reply, when the door flew open.

“Draco darling!”, shouted Narcissa as he grabbed him in a tight embrace. “You're alright. Thank goodness.”

Draco let his mother hold him for a bit longer before he broke away.

“What are we going to do now mum? Now that Father is dead, who will lead our family?”

Narcissa hushed Draco. “Don’t worry about that my little dragon. You go on to bed and we can talk about that in the morning.”

Draco began to protest, but stopped at the look in his mother’s eyes. He then shuffled on back to his room, sniffling.

“Well, you're acting odd Narcissa. Where have you been?”

Narcissa glared at Abraxas. “That is none of your business. In fact, I want you out of the manor right now!”

Abraxas looked at her unimpressed. “You Narcissa, are a Malfoy only in name. This is the  _ Malfoy _ Manor. You have no right to order me out of the house. In fact, now that Lu-Lucius is dead I should be the Lord Malfoy again.”

Narcissa laughed maliciously. “No, no, Lucius and I went over the will together. In the case of his death, the Malfoy title is to go to the Lord Black, until Draco is of age.”

Abraxas shot out of his chair. “How dare you! Why would my son do such of thing?”

“I don’t know why don’t you ask him? Oh, that’s right, my husband is dead because you dragged him into this damned mess. I wish you had died to dragon pox”, snarled Narcissa.

“Are you alright Narcissa?”, asked Abraxas somewhat nervously, “You're acting, eh, quite  **mad** , right now.”

For a second, he thought he saw a glint of madness in her eyes but it disappeared.

“I am quite fine. Leave the manor immediately and do not return!”

Abraxas looked at her warily, then walked into the floo without further discussion.

**~~o0o~~**

**Morning**

Harry awoke in his room feeling rather down. He headed downstairs and found the whole house to be under a damper.

Harry was then promptly tackled by a large black dog. “Get off me you filthy mutt”, said Harry with a smile.

“And a Merry Christmas to you as well!”, said Sirius after he transformed back.

“How’s Draco and his mum doing?

Sirius shrugged. “Draco seems to have cried everything out yesterday. He’s rather quiet right now. And as for Cissy, I don’t know at all. She’s been acting quite strangely.”

“How so?”

Sirius hesitated. “You know what, never mind. I’m sure she’s just handling it differently.”

The two walked into the kitchen, where Draco was eating a bowl of porridge.

“Hey Draco. How’re you doing mate?”, asked Harry.

Draco shrugged. “I'm not really sure, to be honest. I just feel empty. But I’m sure that this isn’t what Father would’ve wanted. I'm going to make him proud.”

Sirius patted Draco’s back. “I know he's already proud of you Draco.”

Draco nodded, and the three of them sat in awkward silence.

Narcissa then burst into the room. “Liven up gentlemen. It’s Yule! Let us open our presents.”

Sirius eyed Narcissa suspiciously. “Where have you been?”

“The Daily Prophet. I had to inform them of Lucius’s death”, she replied.

“Did you tell them that Father was killed by the Dark Lord?”, asked Draco.

“Nope.”

“What?”, exclaimed the three of them.

“Sirius. If I were to tell the Prophet that Voldemort was back, they would laugh me out of the building, and the ministry would likely blacklist me. Just trust me I know exactly what I am doing.”

Sirius and Harry exchanged concerned glances.

“Oh Narcissa, what did you tell them?”, enquired Sirius.

“Oh, I just said that the Dragon Pox that had gotten Abraxas accidently spread to Lucius, and that it was a very sudden and very tragic death.”

Sirius narrowed his eyes. “You're taking this awfully well for someone who just lost their husband.”

Narcissa drew her wand. “Are you accusing me of not loving Lucius? How dare you!”

Sirius quickly backtracked. “No, no, no. I would never do such a horrible thing.”

Narcissa took a deep breath. “You listen to me Sirius Black, I will avenge my husband’s death. Do not get in the way.”

She then walked over to Draco tousled his hair. “Presents are in the living room darling. Mummy will be upstairs.” She then left the room.

Harry looked at Sirius in complete incredulity. Draco continued to eat his porridge.

“Was that normal?”, he asked Sirius.

Sirius stood there watching the retreating figure of Narcissa. “No, but she’s acting a lot like someone I know. But this is probably temporary.” He shook his head. “Shall we go open presents?”

Harry nodded. “Come on Draco. Let’s see what we got.”

Draco finished his porridge. “Its okay, I’m going to go to my room.” With that, he walked out.

Harry opened his mouth, but Sirius stopped him. “Let him go. He just lost someone very important to him. He’ll need time.”

Harry sighed. “I hope he’ll be alright.”

Sirius wrapped his arm around Harry, “He will be. He’s stronger than he looks. Lets just open our presents at a later time then, when Draco and Narcissa are feeling better.”

They walked into the living room, when the floo network dinged. They turned and saw Grindelwald walk through.

“Harry! How are you? I hope you and Draco are alright after last night’s horrible incident.”

“I’m fine, but Draco is taking this terribly”, replied Harry.

“Of course. Abraxas came over to me last night at Dumstrang. He told me.”

Harry nodded. “And how are you sir? Did you beat Voldemort in the duel?”, he asked excitedly.

Grindelwald shook his head slowly and sighed. “I’m afraid that we drew and parted ways equally harmed.”

“Well, that sucks”, said Harry as he got comfortable in the chair that he had kicked just last night.

“So, Harry, have you opened the present I got for you yet?”

Harry shook his head. “No sir. Sirius and I are going to wait until Draco feels better.”

“Understandable. Please pass on my condolences to young Draco and his mother. Speaking of his mother, where is she?”

“She has been acting erratically and has flitted in and out of the house. If you stick around, you’ll probably see her.”

Grindelwald nodded. “I can wait. I need to do something with Harry anyways.”

Harry looked up excitedly. “What are we doing, sir?”

Grindelwald drew himself up. “Today, you will be getting your first, true introduction to the Dark Arts.”

Sirius looked at Grindelwald nervously. “Are you sure he is ready?”

Grindelwald waved his hand. “It is not a matter of his readiness. It is the urgency of things. It is essential that Harry understands how to wield the Dark Arts as soon as possible.”

“Yeah, I’m ready Sirius!”, said Harry excitedly.

“Alright then Harry. What are the Dark Arts to you?”

Harry paused. “Hmm, aren’t they magic that the government has deemed illegal to use?”

“Sirius what about you. I am sure you of all people will know the answer to this.”

Sirius sighed. “The Dark Arts is a branch of magic that’s primary purpose is harm, and control others.”

Grindelwald let out a small chuckle. “That is the auror in you talking. Harry, the Dark Arts is more than just curses to torture and kill. It includes rituals, potions, and runes as well. The Dark Arts make you more powerful than your enemies. The sole purpose of it is to elevate yourself while lowering others. However, be warned, using the Dark Arts is dangerous as such magic does not like to be controlled by a user. You will understand more when you use it.”

Harry nodded, “I understand.”

Grindelwald shook his head. “Not yet you don’t. You must remember, that everything has a price.”

Sirius shook his head, “Harry shouldn’t use Dark magic yet, it could affect his magic and give away to Dumbledore what we’re up to.”

Grindelwald gave him a reassuring glance. “Do not worry Sirius, I know what I am doing.” He then turned to Harry and resumed his lecture.

“Harry, do you know why the Unforgivable Curses are unforgivable?” The lack of a response prompted him to continue. “To use the Unforgivable Curses, one must truly wish to hurt, control, or kill someone. Long ago, when they were spells for healers, this was not the case. But a Dark Wizard changed the curses so that this would be the case.”

“Why?”, asked Harry.

“Because it is easier to torture someone by channeling hatred and desire to cause pain, rather than a desire to heal.”

“Well, I suppose that would make sense.”

“Of course, it makes sense. But there is a price that is paid when using an Unforgivable, one in particular. Do you know what it is, either of you?”, asked Grindelwald.

Both Harry and Sirius shook their heads.

Grindelwald sighed. “When the killing curse is used, you fracture your soul. It does not break it, but it damages it. Many dark rituals and spells can tug on your soul. Should it be too fractured, and the dark pulls, you would find yourself facing a fate worse than death.”

Harry and Sirius sat there in shocked silence.

“Sirius, Harry, what are you two doing?”, asked Narcissa as she walked into the room.

She froze when she saw Grindelwald.

“Lord Grindelwald. What are you doing here?”, she asked icily.

“Lady Malfoy, I came to offer my condolences on your husband’s death. I am truly sorry that I was unable to save him.”

“Your condolences are accepted”, she said stiffly. “Is there anything else?”

Grindelwald paused, “Yes there is. I was told that Sirius is to be in charge of the Malfoy clan. Could you verify that for me?”

Narcissa nodded. “It is so.”

Sirius looked up in surprise. “I’m the what of what now?”

Grindelwald waved him off. “One last thing, would you mind if I checked you for spells?”

Narcissa shook her head. “Not at all,  _ My Lord _ .”

Grindelwald waved his wand and the charm came back clear. “Well, that should be it then. I have just one more errand to run then I will be on my way.”

“And what would that be Lord Grindelwald?”, inquired Narcissa.

“Ah, I merely need to check on our guests in the dungeons.”

Narcissa’s eyes widened by a fraction. “Of course.”

Suddenly a loud piercing noise rang through the air. Grindelwald was on his feet immediately.

“They’re escaping!” He rushed over, closely followed by Harry, Sirius, and Narcissa.

He got to the door of the prison, but when he looked inside, the room was empty.

“Sirius raise the wards immediately”, ordered Grindelwald.

“Look man, I don’t know how to do that”, said Sirius.

Narcissa then pressed her wand to the ground. “I have raised the wards fully”, she said with a glint in her eyes.

Grindelwald nodded appreciatively, then pressed his wand to a pendant hanging from his robes. “Acolytes, there are two fugitives on the grounds. Apprehend them immediately.”

“What’s going on sir? Who are the fugitives?”, asked Harry.

Grindelwald shook his head. “Now is not the time.” Then, the pendant glowed red.

“Sirius, Harry grab my hands.”

The two grabbed his hands, awkwardly, then found themselves apparated onto the grounds of the Malfoy Manor.

“Sir! They’re over there on the boundaries of the wards! They have wands!”, shouted Acolyte Kjellberg as he pointed to two figures behind a rock.

“How did two prisoners acquire wands?”, snarled Grindelwald. “Never mind.”

He then stepped into the line of fire and began casting a powerful spell.

His presence seemed to prompt the two figures into action.

Harry watched, as the two figures embraced then ran into the wards. A loud smack was heard.

Sirius winced appreciatively, as one of the figures escaped, while the other seemed to have disintegrated.

Grindelwald stopped his wand motions and instead incinerated a nearby peacock.

“Harry. Open my present when you have the time. It will guide you.” With that, he turned and left the premises.

“Poor Grindelwald, he seems to be having a rough day”, said Sirius sarcastically.

**Zabini Chateau**

**December 25, 1991**

Grindelwald apparated outside the formidable wards of the Zabini Chateau. He strode angrily towards the entrance.

The guard at the gate recognized him, and let him through without preamble.

Grindelwald strode quickly through the large house until he reached the room of Don Zabini. The guard at the door stepped to the side when he saw him come, and so Grindelwald knocked on the door.

“Come in!”, wheezed the old man.

Grindelwald opened the door and entered the room. Don Zabini was lying on his bed, with several guards in the corners of the room. When the chateau had been attacked, he had suffered severe injuries from the vampires and still bore the scars to prove it.

“Ah Lord Grindelwald. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit this Christmas day?”

Grindelwald took a seat. “I am afraid that I have only bad news. The prisoners, or actually just one of them escaped, and of course I forgot to mention, but I had a run in with Voldemort last night.”

Zabini’s eyes widened. “Russo, D’Angelo, Colombo, out. Tommy you stay. Lord Grindelwald, this is Tommy, my nephew. He has been busy in America, and was briefing me when you came in. He may be of help in our discussion. He is a smart lad.”

“I am honored to finally make your acquaintance sir”, said Tommy silkily

Grindelwald paused and looked carefully at Tommy, then nodded and proceeded to give a brief overview of what went down in the duel the previous night, and a detailed description on the golden ichor and Voldemort’s healing abilities.

“I believe that Voldemort underwent a ritual involving the Philosopher’s stone. Would you know anything of that nature Zabini?”

Don Zabini stroked his chin. “I’m afraid not. We would have to speak directly with Flamel or have the stone in our possession to be able to figure that out. Were you able to obtain any of the blood?”

Grindelwald shook his head. “Voldemort was powerful. I believe that Dumbledore was correct, Voldemort is more magically powerful than either of us.”

“Surely not my Lord!”, exclaimed Zabini.

Grindelwald chuckled darkly. “Fear not, a brief overview of his dueling, and I know that I am far more knowledgeable in the Dark Arts then he is. I am also positive that Dumbledore could best him in a duel if not for his strange healing abilities.”

Tommy snickered.

Grindelwald frowned at Tommy. “Who do you think you are young man?”

“Pardon?”

Zabini groaned and buried his face in his hands.

“I said who do you think you are!”, said Grindelwald coldly, his aura flaring wildly.

“Forgive him my Lord. He meant no disrespect.”

“Zabini, does your nephew mock me? Or perhaps he has a lack of faith in my skills. How dare he laugh? Both Dumbledore, Voldemort, and I are leagues more powerful than this impertinent upstart.”

“Woah, woah man. I meant no disrespect. I thought it was-”

Grindelwald cut off the younger man. “I do not care.” He then proceeded to banish him through the wall of the room with a flick of his hand.

“My Lord!”, exclaimed Zabini. Some guards entered the room with their wands out, but Zabini waved them away.

“Zabini, we are in a dangerous time right now. Voldemort today has shown that he is far stronger than we had initially guessed. We also have to worry about Albus Dumbledore, and someone stirring up the magical creatures against us. And on top of that two our most important prisoners escaped!”, shouted Grindelwald. He then stopped and muttered a string of German curses.

“My apologies Zabini, I lost my composure.” He waved his wand and the wall repaired itself, though Tommy remained on the floor in the hallway.

“It is okay my Lord. I had and will always have faith in you and our mission. For the Greater Good!”

Grindelwald nodded. “Indeed. Zabini, I want you to find out the whereabouts of Flamel, and everything you have on the Philosopher’s stone.”

“Right away sir!”

Grindelwald then rose and left the room. He then headed down to the holding cells of the Chateau.

The guard at the door stopped him. “I.D sir?”

Grindelwald handed over his wand and was admitted inside.

“Has it talked yet?”

“No sir. It did however, say that it had a message for you.”

Grindelwald scowled and entered the holding cell. Inside sat a tall, pale man with red eyes.

“Lord Grindelvald. You have at last graced me with your presence.”

Grindelwald pulled his wand out and muttered, “ _ Cruor Madidus _ ”.

The vampire began shrieking in agony as the little blood it had in its body began to boil. Grindelwald stopped the spell.

“Unless you want to be truly dead, you will tell me who sent you”, snarled Grindelwald.

The vampire began to cough. “Rasputin says hello.” Then it began to laugh madly.

_ “Lamiattero! _ ”

The vampire exploded into dust.

Grindelwald scowled.

“Rasputin. God Damn it.


End file.
